Lazos Perversos
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Edward tiene una familia aparte de los Cullen, una familia por parte de su madre ¿Que clase de secretos guardaran esas primas que Edward jamas mencionó? Solo el mismo lograra ayudarlas a descifrar un pasado lleno de lagunas mentales y junto con los Cullen se darán cuenta que no todo queda en familia. (Personajes predeterminados)
1. prefacio

**HOLA CHICAS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN PORQUE ES UN REBUELTIJO PERO NO IMPORTA , VAMPIROS, MAGOS, LICANTROPOS, HÍBRIDOS**

**_BIENVENIDOS AL INSTITUTO Twilight_**

**MARIE POV**

**Yo soy Marie Masen cullen, tengo 17 años, soy una híbrida especial al igual que mis hermanas; también soy prima de Edward Cullen pero no nos vemos desde la muerte de mi tía y mañana me mudare a forks con mis hermanas para estudiar el ultimo año de instituto ¡que horror ¡ no es que me lleve mal con mi primo sino que mudarnos es muy agotador aunque mis hermanas están emocionadas de ir, tanto que si fueran humanas les daría un paro cardíaco! seria un milagro¡, mis poderes son combinados al igual que mis hermanas por eso dije que soy especial porque ninguna de nuestra especie es igual que nosotros; somos como "tesoros" para algunos aquelarres pero siempre permanecemos juntas, odio que los vampiros no nos traten como amigos sino como adquisiciones es por eso que también estoy emocionada porque ellos son como una familia. Solo nos dan un don que nos permite adquirir otros dones con solo tocarlos y cada una tenemos los poderes mas desarrollados que otras:**

**Rozan: tiene las habilidades de la magia mas desarrollada que el de los licántropos y vampiros y es alta, rubia casi igual a mi prima Rosalie excepto que el temperamento de ella puede ser controlado.**

**Ann: tiene la habilidad de los licántropos mas desarrollada que las demás, es un poco enana pero no se parece a mi prima Alice porque ella al igual que mi cuñada le teme a las compras y ¡quien no¡**

**Marian: tiene las habilidades de la magia igual de desarrollada que rozan pero ella tiene un escudo de invisibilidad que rozan no puede hacer y es la mas calmada de mis hermanas aunque con una mente demasiado perversa que si se une con rozan lograría la tercera querrá mundial, es alta al igual que rozan y yo , tiene el pelo negro al igual que Ann**

**Julieta: es pequeña y pacifica pero perversa, tiene la habilidad de los licántropos igual de desarrollada que Ann pero posee la capacidad de cambiar de fase mas rápido.**

**Y de ultimo yo, soy alta y cabello castaño como el de mi cuñada y tengo las habilidades de vampiros muy desarrolladas que las demás**

**Pero todas tenemos las mismas habilidades y tenemos diferentes caracteres, algunos creen que no somos hermanas pero el lazo fraternal que nos une es de amor y eso nos hace hermanas de sangre y de amor**

**Bueno mañana viviremos con los Cullen**

**-¡crush¡. Si es que salgo con vida**

**menos mal la familia Cullen es pacifica asi no tendremos problemas ¿creo?**


	2. fiesta o amor

HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ TIENEN OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LESGUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

FIESTA O AMOR

_**ROXAN POV**_

¡Genial¡ nos vamos a vivir con mi primo, vamos a estudiar en un lugar nuevo y alimentaremos la vista; por otro lado conoceremos a nuestros otros primos, lo malo es que ya tienen pareja Agr.

ya es hora de irnos pero mi _querida _hermana Marie nos llamo, la quiero pero a veces me saca de quicio

-Marie ¿que quieres ahora?

-déjala hablar Roxan. Genial, Ann la señorita soy-la-mas-aburrida.

-Ya bata de peleas, solo quiero decirles que se comporten porque la casa de los Cullen es muy pacifica no es como la nuestra "de locos"

y sin mas tardanza nos subimos a nuestros carros,, Ann se ira en el Aston Marti de Marie porque yo no soporto las criticas de ella y Julieta, Marian y yo nos iremos en mi fabuloso e incomparable lamborgini gallardo.

Ahora si ¡DIRECTO A FORKS!

Edward POV

Ya tenemos todo preparado para la llegada de mis primas, mi dulce esposa esta emocionada de conocerlas al igual que el pequeño duende de mi hermana solo con saber que tendra otras barbies para sus torturas

Y Rosalie celosa como siempre o como ella dice "desconfianza" ¡si claro!

Solo falta que lleguen mis primas

-Edward seguro que no se te olvido nada. Carlisle igual de estresado que yo, porque Jasper se tenia que ir de caza ¡preciso hoy!

-si Carlisle todo esta listo. Trate de calmarlo para que no me estresara mas a mi.

Sonó el timbre, y escuche los pensamientos de Emment:

_Vamos a ver como son las primitas de Hedí. _Eso si no se lo voy a permitir

-Emment te mueves y le digo a Rosalie

-yo no le temo a Rosalie

-¿que dijiste Emment?

-demonios nada mi amor

salí directo hacia la puerta para recibir a mis primas

-Marie, Ann, Roxan, Marian y Julieta que gusto verlas

-hola Edward. Dijo Marie que es la responsable pero un poco malévola cuando se lo propone

-Edward. Ann recatada y según Roxan aburrida

Marian solo asintió cuando entro pues es un poco penosa pero buena

-que tal Edward. Julieta mas o menos: ni tan calmada ni tan malévola

-¡EDDI! Y de ultima Roxan que como siempre divertida pero responsable y mas con su magia

-bueno EDÍI creo que no soy el único que te llama asi _EDDI_

RAYOS, Emment y sus estúpidas bromas

-bueno se las presentare:

-Marie, el grandulón es Emment, la rubia es Rosalie y ...

-hola soy Alice seremos buenas amigas

-y ya conocieron a Alice

-ya que ustedes se presentaron, nosotros lo haremos:

-chicos, la calmada es Marian, la enana es Ann, la impredecible es Julieta y la lora es Roxan

-y para los que no la conocen la loca de mi hermana Marie.

-gracias por tu comentario, señorita es-imposible-quedarme-callada

luego se dirigió a carlisle y dijo:

-gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa Dr. Cullen

-no me digas Dr. Cullen me hace sentir viejo, solo dime Carlisle

-esta bien

-dejemos de hablar y preparemos la fiesta. genial Alice y sus visiones , estaba apunto de explicarles cuando Marie dijo:

-gracias Alice pero...

-Oh vamos Marie a ti te encantan las fiestas. Bueno ahora el confundido soy yo

-¿ de que rayos están hablando? Pregunto Emment apunto de explotar

-Oh perdón es que Alice nos saludo y al tocarnos nos dio un poco de su poder. Marie se concentro y una sonrisa malévola apareció por su rostro ósea peligro

-te dije que seriamos grandes amigas

-esperen que todavía faltan tres personas mas

en ese momento entraron mi dulce esposa con Reneesme y Jasper

-primas, esta es mi esposa Bella, mi hija Reenesme y Jasper esposo de Alice

-gusto conocerlos

-encantada

-dejen de hablar y a prepararse para la fiesta

Marie, Bella, Ann y Julieta gimieron

-tranquilícense van a quedar hermosas

-y aburridas. Dijo Bella a mis primas que pusieron cara de horror

-te oí ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN y tu serás la primera

vi la cara de Bella y decidí que era hora de intervenir

-Alice empieza por las invitadas

-nos las pagaras Edward

-NO Edward tiene razón empecemos por Roxan

-que ni lo pienses. Salió del salón directo a su lamborgini gallardo

-Marian me harías el favor de desaparecer el auto.

-uno, dos

-que hicieron con mi bebe

-te lo daremos si haces lo que Alice te diga

-estas loca, sin ofender Alice pero estas loca; odio esos cambios

-lo haces por eso o porque te da miedo

-claro que no, muy bien Alice vamos a la tortura perdón a prepararnos

desaparecieron del salón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no paso mucho para que Emment hiciera una broma

-wow esa chica si tiene carácter, ya veo de donde salió tu mal genio

-ya te oí Emment y me las pagaras. Grito Roxan desde el segundo piso

después Emment tenia unas orejas de burro, tan graciosas que hasta Ann se rió.

-me estoy perdiendo de algo. Pregunto mi pobre hermano

mi esposa le alcanzo un espejo y su rostro era impagable

-quítemelas de encima. Grito el pobre Emment corriendo en círculos

-Marie le podrías quitar eso. Dije entre risas

-si claro. Saco su varita pero no funciono

-Roxan, ¿que hiciste?

-le dije que las pagaría, se le quitara mañana en la noche

-¡QUE! IRE CON ESTO MAÑANA. Esto va a ser divertido

es como una prueba de su propia medicina

ja ja que graciosa Bella

de nada higor

dejen de charlar y todas las chicas suban al segundo piso ya

mejor háganle caso si no quieren aguantarla

no ya tenemos con Roxan

ya te oí Ann asi que mejor trae tu trasero aquí

MARIE POV

Subimos tan rápido como pudimos y allá nos esperaba Alice con vestidos y cepillos y mi siniestra hermana esperándonos

-le dije que necesitaban una "relajación". Dijo con una sonrisa perversa

-no es necesario

no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada y lista

-sin peros, tranquilas que quedar hermosas

1 hora después...

fue el peor cambio de mi vida nunca creí aburrirme tanto, ahora comprendo a Bella

-jamás me aburrí tanto. Dijo Marian, por fin habla

-si fue lo peor. Dijo Ann con cara de terror

-nunca volveré a ser la misma . dijo Julieta con cara de atónita

-mi inmortalidad quedo allí

-dejen de quejarse y bajen, además tengo un presentimiento de que su destino dará un giro inesperado

-yo soy la dueña de mi propio destino. Dije con toda franqueza

-quieres apostar. Dijo Alice con una sonrisa suspicaz

-¿por que no? Y luego vi a bella negando con la cabeza

-bueno pues apostemos, si tu pierdes me acompañaras de compras durante un mes

-bueno pero si pierdes tu dejaras las compras y los cambios por un mes

Bella me miro perpleja

-acepto


	3. Sorpresas inesperadas

Hola chicas, aquí tienen otro capitulo; espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios porque esa es mi motivación ¡recuérdenlo! Sorpresas inesperadasRoxan pov

El lugar estaba repleto, esto si es una verdadera fiesta. Pobre Marie la ultima fiesta a la que fue se animo tanto que era difícil sacarla del lugar, será divertido.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que sentía algo mojado en mi ropa ¡MI ROPA ESTA MOJADA!

pero que demonios... no pude terminarla frase porque tenia al chico mas guapo que jamás había visto y tenia una risa melodiosa, un momento se esta riendo de mi, ¿quién se cree este idiota?

Entonces la furia me consumió y lo único que hice fue abofetearlo

-ay, ¿que te pasa?. Pregunto el insensato, lo que me faltaba

**-es que no es obvio. Dije señalando la enorme mancha en mi ropa**

**-pero es solo una mancha. ¿solo una mancha?, es ciego o se hace**

**-te parece una mancha. Dije señalando el manchón**

**-pues si, además no te va mal preciosa. Esta es la gota que derramo el vaso**

**mira idiota, primero que nada no me llames preciosa, segundo eres un completo torpe y tercero lo que se da se devuelve. Dije echándole mi vaso de ponche encima y alejándome de el**

Marie pov

**De verdad era muy chistoso ver a Roxan peleando con ese desconocido, pobre chico , no quisiera estar en su lugar, Roxan es una fiera cuando se meten con su ropa**

**Estaba tan concentrada en la escena de mi hermana que no me di cuenta de que alguien me piso, y vaya que dolió**

**-¿quien rayos... pero no pude terminar de decirlo porque había un dios perfecto en frente mío **

**-mira por donde vas, torpe. Un momento me dijo torpe, pero si fue el quien me piso**

**-perdón pero tu fuiste el que me piso**

**-si claro. Dijo sarcásticamente, Ahora cree que estoy loca, lo que me faltaba**

**-no me importa si me crees o no, igual tu fuiste el torpe y no yo. Estaba a punto de irme hasta que lo escuche decir en voz baja:**

**-perfecto, no es una loca sino una psicópata. Esto ya sobrepasa mis limites**

**-haber si te lo explico: yo no te pise, tu fuiste el torpe y por ultimo ponte hielo en el pie asi calma el dolor. Y luego lo pise con todas mis fuerzas, por fin sirven estos terribles dolores de cabeza llamados zapatos ( cortesía de Alice) después me fui dejándolo con un dolor horrible, casi siento compasión por el, solo CASI.**

Ann pov

**De verdad era muy gracioso ver discutir a mi pobre hermana Marie torturando a ese desconocido, quien sea ese desconocido tuvo la desgracia de conocer a mi hermana **

**Era tanta la risa que me caí pero no supe en donde solo sentí algo cálido menos mal no fue el suelo.**

-oye preciosa si querías conocerme solo tenias que hablarme no abalanzarte. ¡QUE! Este idiota cree que me le estaba insinuando

**me levante para encararlo y me quedo atónita al ver a un ser totalmente perfecto pero con una maliciosa sonrisa torcida**

**-para que te lo sepas me caí sin querer y ni siquiera sabia que estabas ahí**

**-de verdad?. Pregunto con una sonrisa picara en los labios**

**-si es la verdad ¿por que? Pregunte desafiante **

**-porque los dos sabemos que fue intencional. Dijo esto acercándome mas a el**

**-mira idota jamás eh tenido un pensamiento lujurioso sobre tu y yo y no creo que puedas hacer lo que estas pensando después de esto. Dije para después golpearlo con tanta fuerza en : su fabrica de bebes como dice Roxan y alejándome de ese solo -me- interesas- por- tu- cuerpo**

**Marian pov**

**Jamás creí divertirme tanto en mi vida, con solo ver lo furiosa que estaba mi hermana Ann y el golpe que le propinó al tipo fue la estocada final para que estallara en risas**

**Se dirigió hacia mi con una mirada de que-si-te-ríes-tu-serás-la-siguiente**

**-casi lo dejas sin fabrica de bebes (cortesía de Roxan) **

**-ni me lo digas, es todo un perverdito**

**-relajare. Dije eso mientras le entregaba un vaso de ponche**

**-creía que me interesaba en el**

**-de raro no tiene**

**-¿QUÉ?**

**-pues si, a ti siempre te han gustado los hombres decididos**

**.pero no perros. Grito tan fuerte que algunas personas nos miraron**

**-veo que lo has dejado muy claro. Dije sacudiendo mi oído**

**-sabes creo que tanto tiempo con Marie, Roxan y Julieta te esta haciendo daño. Dijo alejándose y dejándome sola**

**me di cuenta que no tenia ponche y era mejor llenarse de ponche que de aburrimiento**

**me fui directo hacia la fuente de sodas y cuando al fin lo llene tome un gran sorbo y cuando estaba tomando el segundo escuche una voz cercana:**

**-wow debes estar muy sedienta. Ay no me digan que tengo a un idiota con indirectas, casi devuelvo el sorbo de ponche y se lo lanzo en la cara pero yo no soy asi ¿creo?**

**-y tu debes ser muy idiota para andarte con rodeos. Le solté porque ya estaba cansada de la fiesta y venia el con sus "indirectas"**

**-alguien no esta contenta con la fiesta**

**-y alguien debe ser muy estúpido para decir tantos disparates**

**-ay parece como si me quisieras comer. Dijo con doble sentido, rayos, de esto**

**-sabes lo que deberías comer es esto. Dije metiendole un pastelillo con tanta fuerza que podría haberlo dejado sin dientes porque no quería ocasionar un asesinato en la casa de mi primo y lo mejor era alejarme de aquel idiota**

**Julieta pov**

**Era una fiesta muy entretenida y mas al ver a mi "tímida" hermana Marian discutiendo con un muchacho y el pastelillo que le metió en la boca fue sorprendente y mas que lo halla hecho la "pacifica" de Marian.**

**Eran demasiadas las risas que no me di cuenta de que había alguien a mi lado y cuando me voltee vi mi hombre soñado: alto, cabello negro ondulado y musculoso pero no como Emment sino como Jasper y con unos hermosos ojos color rubí **

**-hola me preguntaba si querías bailar conmigo. Dijo con una voz tan melodiosa que me pondría nerviosa si pudiera**

-ss... si cclaro. Genial , creerá que eres estúpida ¡bien hecho Julieta!

**Me guió a la pista y empezó a sonar una cancion romántica entonces entrelazo su mano con la mía y coloco la otra en mi espalda descubierta (cortesía de Alice), su tacto se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera me molesto estar tan cerca de el y no podía despegar mi mirada de esos hermosos ojos color rubí pero el se fue acercando mas a mi, esto no puede estar pasando me va a...besar un extraño. Seguro pensara que soy una chica fácil, voy a demostrarle que esta equivocado entonces lo golpee en la pantorrilla para que se alejara y asi lo hizo sin mas preámbulo salí de allí para no caer en su jueguito**

**Marie pov**

**Me sentía terriblemente mal por ese desconocido de cabellos castaños rojizos, ojos negros, alto, un poco musculoso como Edward (no piensen mal) y su hermosa sonrisa que me derritió pero tenia que abrir su boca y dañar esa hermosa imagen de el ¡idiota!**

**No me había dado cuenta de que estaban mis hermanas a mi lado sino fuera porque Roxan me pellizcó, iba a insultarla cuando mire las caras de mis hermanas**

**-¿qué les paso?**

**-chicos. Contestaron todas, siempre tienen que ser los chicos ¡rayos! **

**-a ustedes también. dije con tono exasperado**

**-esos idiotas y sus bocotas. Dijo Roxan furiosa**

**-por primera y rara vez estoy de acuerdo con Roxan. Dijo Ann ahora si que me asusta**

**-solo calmémonos no nos pueden arruinar la fiesta. Y en ese momento aparecieron Alice, Bella y Emment ¡genial!**

**-y esas caras largas, alguien la saco de casillas. Dijo con tono burlón ahora entiendo a Bella cuando dice que Emment se pasa pero lo único que me reconforta es ver esas graciosas orejas de burro**

**y después vi que Bella lo pisaba tan fuerte que Emment tuvo que acariciarse el pie**

**-deberías practicar tango Bella, te saldría de maravilla**

**-no, prefiero peinar tus lindas orejas higor. De verdad me gusta mi cuñada **

**-oye cuñadita deberíamos juntarnos mas seguido seguro que haríamos cosas divertidas. Dijo Roxan un momento es Roxan ¡peligro! **

**-ni lo pienses, no dejare que corrompas a Bella**

**-mas de lo que esta. Señalo Marian a Alice**

**-además con Marie y Alice al lado de Bella serán un peligro inminente**

**-y sobre todo que tu eres una santa ¿no Roxan?**

**-tranquilas, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad**

**-¡cuando esto puede ser normal? . dijo Ann con su horroroso tono sarcástico, la quiero pero a veces no la soporto **

**-además mañana es su primer día**

**-tan pronto. Dijimos todas, por fin concordamos**

**-relájense, lo sabrán llevar, ahora descansen. Dijo eso empujándonos a la escalera **

**subimos sin rechistar total estábamos cansadas y deprimidas pero que estoy diciendo no puedo estar deprimida por ese idiota **

**lo que mas me gustaba era tener privacidad ósea nuestro propios cuartos y de acuerdo con nuestra personalidad, a Roxan un cuarto de color rojo sangre, a Marian un rosa pálido, Ann un azul formal, a Julieta un lila-azul y por ultimo yo un muy raro azul celeste con blanco-gris**

**solo quedaba esperar como seria nuestro instituto, solo espero que sea tranquilo**

**Edward pov**

**Por fin se termino esa fiesta, estaba agotado aunque tener a mi dulce esposa bailando conmigo recompensa todo y mas verla con ese hermoso vestido azul que le quedaba de maravilla **

**No me había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos y no tarde en corresponderle**

**-sabia que con esto despertarías. Dijo en mi boca**

**-y después dicen que los adictos somos nosotros. Dijo el odioso de Emment**

**-porque lo son. Respondimos todos**

**-Edward serias tan amable de dejar de compartir saliva con Bella. Dijo Alice, ese duendecillo es irritable de verdad**

**-si Edward, desde aquí me llega la lujuria. Dijo Jasper pero no les voy a dar el gusto además hace rato que no tengo a Bella entre mis brazos**

**sentí que alejaban a Bella de mi ¡genial! **

**-perdón hijo pero debemos tener todo listo para mañana luego podrás seguir con tu ejercicio de anatomía**

**no me había dado cuenta que Bella tenia el vestido levantado ¡UPS!**

**-lo siento. Dije un poco avergonzado de mis impulsos y deseos**

**-ahora volvamos a lo nuestro...tienes todo listo .dijo Carliste**

**-si tranquilo, las chicas tienen sus instrumentos, sus horarios y saben que el instituto... no pude terminar la frase porque se me había olvidado ese detalle**

**-Edward les dijiste o no. dijo Alice**

**-pues...**

**-¡Oh no! ellas no saben que este instituto no es normal. Dijo Alice con cara de espanto**

**-¿QUÉ? Preguntaron todos**

**-se me paso por alto**

**-pero Edward, ese es el detalle mas importante que tal si no se llevan bien con los demás. Pregunto Esme preocupada**

**-ellas son como nosotros. Respondí para tranquilizarla**

**-y si tienen rivalidad con los perros. Dijo Rosalie**

**pues eso si era algo grave, no queríamos tener conflictos gracias a...**

**-hola familia. Si Jacob**

**mi hija salió corriendo a recibir a su ESTUPIDO NOVIO**

**-Jacob. Dijo mi hija abalanzándose hacia el**

**-mi amor. Dijo juntando sus labios con los de ella**

**ahora tengo que ver al perro babear a mi hija**

**-Jacob podrías dejar de babear a mi hija en nuestra presencia. Dijo mi adorable esposa furiosa**

**pero Jacob se le formo una sonrisa picare por su pensamiento:**

"_**dijo que en presencia de ellos no pero en la noche y en su cuarto..".**_

**-ni se te ocurra perro porque si te llego a ver dentro de la casa a deshoras no saldrás vivo de esta. Dije furioso**

**-cálmate solo era una fantasía**

**-mas te vale porque sino tu lindo pelaje terminara siendo mi tapete**

**dijo mi esposa con fuego en los ojos**

**-volvamos al tema, hay que decirles para que estén preparadas. Dijo Carliste**

**-¿que tal si no le decimos?. Pregunto Emment, ahora si que si que esta desquiciado**

**-como se te ocurre decir eso, puede haber desastre. Dijo Rosalie**

**-sabremos manejarlo. Dijo Emment con ojos esperanzados**

**mi mirada se dirigió a la persona mas débil: Rosalie, en efecto estaba derretida por esos ojos**

**-ni lo pienses Rosalie. Dije con tono seguro**

**-vamos Edwar es solo una broma. Dijo Rosalie**

**-si Edward, dale la oportunidad de vengarse. Dijo Alice, con su cara de perrito**

**-podría ser nuestra bienvenida al estilo Cullen. Dijo Carliste, eso era raro pero lo soportaría**

**lo malo fue que me lo pidió la persona a la que no me puedo negar**

**-tranquilo mi amor es solo una pequeña broma además ellas son muy maduras para manejarlo. Dijo con sus hermosos ojos a los que no me podía negar**

**-esta bien pero si no pueden no las obligaremos**

**-claro. Dijeron todos **

**-además EDDY, si ellas se molestan por mi presencia pues que se aguanten porque yo no me separare de mi amor. Dijo el odioso de Jacob**

**-créeme no es el único que esta arto de tu presencia. Dije exasperado**

**-papá compórtate. Me regaño mi hija ¡perfecto!**

**-¡bueno ya! cada uno a lo suyo que mañana nos espera un día muy tedioso. Dijo Carliste**

**y asi todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestros cuartos no sin antes hacer lo debido**

**-tu-señale a Jacob-afuera. Dije sacándolo de la casa, no sin antes darle un beso a MI hija**

**ahora si podría tener una noche con mi esposa en paz.**

**Julieta pov**

**Me desperté emocionada por primera vez de ir al instituto porque seriamos nuevas y nuevos compañeros...**

**Me encamine a despertar a mis hermanas, fue un poco difícil porque:**

**A Roxan tuve que echarle un balde de agua, a Marie tuve que jalarla de los pies, a Marian tuve que saltar en su cama para levantarla y por ultimo Ann, tuve que sacarla de la cama, pobre se dio un golpe muy duro tanto que ahora tiene hielo en la cara**

**-dime hermanita , ERA NECESARIO EMPUJARME DE LA CAMA. Dijo gritando de furia, lo único que hice fue reírme de su expresión**

**-tranquila hermana. Dije tratando de tranquilizarla**

**-además, el rojo te queda divino. Dijo Emment y después escuche un ¡ay! Por parte de Emment pues Ann le había lanzado el hielo**

**-UPS se me resbalo HIGOR. Dijo Ann fingiendo una sonrisa inocente**

**-bueno es hora de irnos. Dijo Marie igual de emocionada que yo**

menos mal me fui con Marie, no quería encontrarme las miradas asesinas de mis hermanas

**cuando llegamos al instituto, nos dirigimos a tomar nuestros horarios pero desgraciadamente Emment nos lo quito apenas lo recibimos **

**-hey Emment, no creo que te dejen traer ese enorme sombrero porque no dejas ver tu propio ser. Dijo molestando Roxan sabiendo las hermosas orejas que Emment guardaba debajo del sombrero**

**-muy graciosa pero nos tenemos que ir hoy va ha ser un día muy divertido. Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, ¡Oh Oh!**

**Se fueron y nos dirigimos al salón menos mal nos tocaba con Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward y por desgracia mis hermanas**

**Cuando llegamos el profesor nos presento:**

**-bueno alumnos, tenemos 5 alumnas nuevas... no pude seguir escuchando pórqueme fije en una persona, en este salón estaba el idiota de la fiesta **

**-¡TU!. Dijimos los 10**

**al parecer mis hermanas también encontraron a los idiotas de la fiesta y ellos nos reconocieron **

**es definitivo odio el instituto **


	4. esto no se puede poner peor ¿creo?

Recordatorio :Hola chicas, primero que nada los personajes no son míos sino de la magnifica escritora Stefhenie Meyer yo solo estoy siguiendo sus pasos y aquí esta otro capitulo

**---------------------------------------------------**

**esto no se puede poner peor ¿creo?**

Ann pov

Este es el peor día de mi vida y todo gracias al tonto que me encontré en la fiesta, al parecer mis hermanas también encontraron a sus "problemas" y los muy idiotas también nos reconocieron, menos mal el profesor pidió atención sino aquí habría un asesinato

-bueno, creo que algunos se conocen. Dijo el profesor confundido por la situación

nosotros nos sentamos en los puestos vacíos y sin romper contacto visual con ellos

-espero que las reciban bien porque ellas son muy amigables. Dijo el profesor y los idiotas de la fiesta dijeron en voz baja:-yo diría que demasiado. Dijo con sarcasmo que hizo reír a los otros idiotas, no aguante mas y lo encare:

-tienes algún problema con nosotras. Dije con furia mientras que Marian trataba de calmarme

-no...solo lo tengo contigo. Dijo muy tranquilamente, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el profesor dijo:

-señorita Cullen vuelva a su puesto. Dijo con una mirada desafiante y no tuve mas que sentarme no sin antes ver al inútil sonreír burlonamente pero esto no se va a quedar asi

mis hermanas me miraron y esperaba el regaño pero lo único que oí fue:

-bien hecho. Dijeron todas, esto si era raro

-¡no me van a regañar?

-no se lo merecían. Dijo Marie

-además tu te me adelantaste. Dijo Roxan frustrada

-tranquila que nos vengaremos. Dije y todas volteamos en dirección a Marie esperando el regaño

-¿qué? Dijo ella confundida por nuestras miradas

-no nos vas a sermonear. Dijo Roxan que al parecer me leyó el pensamiento

-porque lo haría...se lo merecen

entonces el profesor me llamo:

-señorita Ann ya que esta muy habladora explíquenos los modelos del átomo. Genial, tenia que ser química

como dije este es mi peor día

Marie pov

Pobre de mi hermana, desgraciadamente le toco hablar de química, menos mal que ella sabia de la materia para no quedar como una hueca frente a la clase y frente a "ellos" Agr

Decidí olvidarlos a "ellos" y hacer nuevas amigas como por ejemplo mi compañera de puesto

-hola. Dije intentando sacarle conversación

-hola. Dijo normal, genial ni el nombre me dijo

-me llamo Marie Cullen y ¿tu?

-soy Isabela pero me dicen "Is". Dijo muy tranquilamente, bueno es un comienzo

-dime ¿ los conoces? Señalo a los idiotas de la fiesta

-desgraciadamente si

-¿eres una de sus conquistas? Me creyó una chica fácil

-crees que soy una cualquiera. Dije con irritación

-no sino que ellos acostumbran a jugar con las chicas y pensé que tu y tus hermanas podrían considerarse otras en "la lista"

-nunca en la vida. Dije con cara de asco

-menos mal sino serian parte de su club de amamos-a-los-P.S.E.I (PERROS SIN ESCRUPULOS DEL INSTITUTO)

Dijo señalando al grupo de chicas que suspiraban como tontas mientras veían a "ellos"

-parecen muñecas de trapo

-lo son, se dejan manipular de ellos

-y ¿quienes son ellos? Pregunte buscando mas información de los play-boys

-el de cabello castaño como rojizo es Cedric Drigore. En ese momento me percate de que estaba describiendo a mi idiota, un momento ¿por que dije mi idiota? ¡concéntrate!

-el de cabello mono es Draco Malfoy , el de cabello castaño es Alec Vulturi; el hijo del director, el mas musculoso y piel bronceada es Jared Hanson, el ultimo y también musculoso es Demetri Livinston , mas conocidos como los play-boys

-son tan arrogantes. Dije completamente furiosa

-tu lo has dicho, se creen los reyes del instituto. Dijo igual de irritada a mi

-espero que nos dejen en paz porque de verdad no aguanto su intentos de conquista. Dije exasperada

-eso considéralo imposible. Dijo con tono burlón

-gracias por los ánimos . dije sarcásticamente

-tranquila, ustedes no son tan estúpidas para caer en su juego

-genial, acaba de entrar las plásticas. Dijo señalando al grupo de chicas que a simple vista eran unas completas atrevidas

-¿quiénes son? Señale a las "plásticas"

-la rubia ondulada que cree saber todo se llama Laurent Marllory, la de pelo negro-liso que es pesada pero sabe comportarse en ocasiones es Victoria Brooks, la de cabello negro que parece calmada pero es una fiera si se meten en su territorio es Pamci Pankirson , la de cabello rubio oscuro que es igual de pesada a Heidi y su mano derecha es Leah Clarwether, la de cabello negro liso que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios es Jane Vulturi –al ver mi cara de asombro por el apellido prosiguió-ella es la hermana de Alec y obviamente la hija del director

-ósea que son las reinitas del instituto. Dije burlonamente

-si, que tontas y lo peor es que rompen el código de chicas porque se han ligado a chicos con novias, son unas zorras

y era verdad, el porte de ellas eran el típico que te decía: somos grandes y tu no pero lamentablemente a mi no me ahuyentan no soy las chicas que dejan que las maltraten porque ellas quieren ni mis hermanas tampoco

sonó el timbre, ¡al fin almuerzo! Ya quería salir de allí me molestaba de solo pensar que estoy en el mismo salón donde los "grupitos" están pero también me alegraba haber hecho una amiga asi que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Is ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?

-me encantaría Marie pero es que yo como con mi novio

-Oh...no hay problema después será. Dije desilusionada

-ah ya se, te presento a mi novio y le digo que comamos contigo

-gracias. Dije dando saltitos, al parecer lo de Alice se pega

guarde mis libros pero por desgracia tuve que esperar a mis hermanas y mis primos, yo ya quería salir de allí y también conocer al novio de Is

cuando salimos encontramos a un chico alto, relajado y podría decir que amable justo como es Is pero para mi desgracia Roxan tuvo que hablar

-wow, alguien nos trajo un regalo de bienvenida

-guarda tus manos para ti Roxan. Dije para advertirle

-tienes buenos gustos, Marie. Dijo Julieta guiñándome el ojo, no puede ser; ellos creen que salgo con el, solo pude hacer una cosa

-ja ja. Dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿de que te ríes? Dijo Roxan con enojo

-como pude creer que salgo con el . dije señalando a el

-oye. Menciono el ofendido

-sin ofender. Dije para ayudarlo y después me dirigí a mi atolondrada familia

-yo no soy la novia de el, Is es la novia de el, comprenden partida de pervertidos

-habla por ellas no por nosotros. Dijo Edward señalando a mis hermanas y a Alice

-tu no hables señor sobre-protector-de-primas. Dijo Alice

-dejen de pelear para poder escuchar al personaje aquí presente. Dije exasperada

-bueno, este es mi novio Michel Barred. Dijo Is orgullosa

-encantado de conocerlos. Dijo Michael

-el gusto es nuestro y perdón por el show de viejitas chismosa que viste. Dije con tono burlón

-basta de parlotear, quiero ir a comer y sino hay sándwich alguien va a pagar por eso. Dijo Ann mirando amenazadamente a todos

-a correr. Dije en voz alta

menos mal que cuando llegamos todavía quedaba un sándwich

porque no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a la furia de Ann

cuando llegamos a la mesa , Emment y Rosalie se sorprendieron con la compañía tanto que Emment no resistió mas y comento:

-wow, no pierdes el tiempo primita

en vez de contestarle corrí a velocidad vampirica y le quite el sombrero

-decías higor. Dije acariciando una de sus orejas, ya después explicaría ¿por qué mi primo lleva puesto unas espantosas orejas de burro?

-regrésame eso. Dijo el pobre de Emment intentando agarrar el sombrero

-te lo regreso si prometes no molestar a mis amigos

-lo prometo. Y con eso le devolví su sombrero

pero desgraciadamente el chiste no duro mucho porque aparecieron los play-boys del instituto

-bueno al parecer tenemos a las chicas mas amigables del instituto. Dijo Cedric con tono sarcástico

y aquí tenemos a los perros del instituto.

-cállate. Dijo en tono molesto

-¿por que no se van a ladrarle a otra y nos dejan en paz?

-ya quisieras Cullen

entonces vi que Roxan sacaba su varita y esto no lo podía permitir

-Roxan. La regañe

-saca tu varita no hay problema que yo se pelear. Dijo Cedric, un momento como sabe de las varitas

-¿sabes magia?. Pregunte pero después me regañe al ver que el grupo de tontos

-es como si me preguntaras si este instituto no esta lleno de criaturas mitológicas. Respondió con sarcasmo

-¡¿QUÉ?! Preguntamos mis hermanas y yo

-no sabían que este instituto era para criaturas mitológicas. Dijo con incredulidad

al ver que no decía nada se partieron en risa

entonces nos volteamos a Edward que nos miraba con cara de horror y luego me dirigí a mi desgracia

Marian pov

Este es el peor día de mi vida, todo por culpa de esos idiotas, ahora sabíamos que no éramos raras sino que todo el mundo cree que somos estúpidas gracias a mi primo

Al ver que se calmaban de tanto reírse, no deje lo pensé dos, di dos pasos hacia delante y dándome cuenta de que tengo un plato de pasta en la mano me acerque al idiota que me reconoció

-oye durante el tiempo que hablamos en la fiesta nunca me dijiste tu nombre. Dije tratando de no reírme por su cara de asombro

-me llamo Draco Malfoy. Dijo todavía atónito

-sabes Draco te ves mucho mejor con la cara llena de comida. Dije eso y después le lance el plato de pasta en la cara pero no falto mucho para que Emment gritara:

-guerra de comida.

Entonces, todos los chicos empezaron a lanzarse comida y yo me refugie debajo de la mesa tomando provisiones y lanzándoselas a mi objetivo: Draco

Hasta que sentí que algo me golpeaba en la cabeza pero no lo vi venir

Me voltee para ver a Emment que tenia una sonrisa malévola

-es al otro equipo al que tienes que lanzarle, Emment. Dije furiosa

-no dije que seria un juego limpio. Dijo burlonamente

lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarle un postre hacia la cara

-tienes razón, en el amor y las guerras de comida todo se vale. Dije burlonamente

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI? Rayos es el director

Roxan se levanto y dijo:

-yo se lo puedo explicar director, lo que paso fue... pero uno de los idiotas se levanto y dijo:

-lo que paso padre es que estas _señoritas _ comenzaron la guerra de comida. Dijo el apuntando con el dedo a Roxan

genial, el hijo del director

-tu quien te crees para señalarnos como las implicadas sabiendo que ustedes fueron. Dijo severamente

-¿es cierto hijo?

-padre, como le vas a creer a _ella. _Dijo la ultima palabra como si fuera una grosería y mi hermana ya estaba lista para lanzarse sobre el como si fuera su presa pero el director la detuvo

-todos los implicados vengan a mi oficina y si también el grupo del señor Drigore

todos nos dirigimos a la oficina del director enfuruñados, parece que lo peor aun no se acaba

Roxan pov 

Esto era la gota que derramo el vaso, como es posible que siendo el primer día de clases estemos en dirección y todo por culpa de los idiotas

Cuando entramos el director empezó:

-bueno, ¿quién empezó la pelea?

-yo se lo digo director, fueron ellas. Nos señalo un de los idiotas de la fiesta

-tu te callas que nadie te dijo que hablaras . dijo Ann con furia, seguro era su idiota

pero el director no le dio importancia y siguió:

-¿por que dices eso Jared?

-pues porque ellas nos insultaron y nos golpearon. Dijo otro idiota

-como puedes tantas mentiras en una sola oración dijo Julieta irritada porque era el idiota de la fiesta que la había molestado

-¿de verdad les pegaron, Demetri? Pregunto el director con tono burlón

-no les pegamos director. Entonces oí a Roxan decir: aun. Muy bajo pero de todas maneras escucharon

-viste padre, ellas son violentas . dijo el dicho hijo del director

-Alec déjalas que se expliquen. dijo el director

-si _Alec_, nadie te ha llamado para que te metas. Dijo Roxan escupiendo su nombre

-veo que no se llevan bien, me tocara entonces llamar a alguien que sepa los detalles. Dijo concentrándose para luego entrar por la puerta nada mas y nada menos que nuestro _querido_ primo: Edward

-Aro, ellas no tienen nada que ver solo fue un malentendido. Dijo para tranquilizar la tensión

-bueno pero para estar mas tranquilo deseen la meno y preséntense. Dijo haciéndonos señas para que empezáramos:

a regañadientes el idiota 1 salió al frente y extendió la mano

-soy Cedric Drigore. Dijo entre dientes y mi hermana Marie salió y extendió su mano

-soy Marie Cullen .dijo con una cara malvada y después apretó la mano y luego se separo

el pobre idiota no noto la baba de caracol que le había puesto hasta que se la paso por el pelo

-¿que es esta porquería?. Dijo el tonto tratando de quitárselo pero lo malo fue que nuestro _querido_ primo se metiera

-que le pusiste prima. Ouch, golpe bajo

-¿son tus primas? Pregunto el director asombrado y luego escuche decir a _Alec _en voz baja

-de tal palo tal astilla. Eso si es una ofenda

-tienes toda la razón, sino mírate. Dije señalándolo a el y todas se rieron

-¿se pueden seguir presentando?. Dijo el director exasperado

_Alec_ dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-soy Alec Vulturi . dijo orgulloso, ja si cree que voy a sentirme intimidada pues se equivoca

di un paso al frente y lo pise tan fuerte que se tuvo que sentar para aguantar el dolor

-bebe. Dijimos mis hermanas y yo

-debería inscribirse en danzas. Dijo el director asombrado y juraría que escuche a Edward decir:

-no la anime.

Luego siguió Marian pero el cobarde no quería salir:

-están locos, me podría asesinar. Dijo Draco, pero lo entiendo; mi hermana se vuelve pesada cuando se lo propone

-no seas cobarde, e un hombre. Dijo Jared, pobre tonto

entonces se acerco un poco pero mi hermana lo atrajo mas hasta abrazarlo, al principio quería matarla eso era traición pero cuando se separo, Draco se estaba acariciando el estomago

-definitivamente, tiene un buen gancho derecho. Dijo el director que me empieza a caer bien

-en serio lo crees. Dijeron los chico incluyendo a mi primo

luego salió Jared atemorizado:

-si muero no dejes que Quil se acerque al carro. Dijo Jared con cara de horror

-Jared Hanson. Dijo dubitativo

mi hermana se acerco y le empezó a dar palmadas en las mejillas cada vez mas fuerte pues se le estaban poniendo coloradas y dijo:

-soy Ann Cullen un gusto conocerte. dijo alegremente mientras lo golpea "sutilmente" en las mejillas

y el director al notar el rojo de las mejillas de Jared comento:

-wow Jared, jamás te había visto sonrojarte , ¿esto se debe a la alumna Cullen?

-no tiene idea. Dijo entre dientes mientras se acariciaba las mejillas

-bueno prosigue Demetri. Dijo el director pero el muy idiota tenia que abrir la boca:

-ni loco me acerco a _ella. Dijo con recelo _

-Demetri . regaño el director y el dio un paso al frente a regañadientespero no ofreció la mano

y Julieta dio un paso y ofreció la mano:

-Julieta Cullen . dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, ¡esto va estar bueno! Y el inútil extendió un poco la mano y dijo:

-Demetri Livinston. Dijo entre dientes pero Julieta le jalo la mano y lo abrazo, por un momento creí que era en serio pero cuando levanto la pierna y le pego en sus fabrica de bebes ¡ay eso dolió!. Lo que causo risa en toda la oficina fue lo que dijo el director :

-que lastima que no haya defensa personal. Dijo con tono burlón

-si que lastima. Dijeron los chicos sarcásticamente

-bueno chicas se pueden tomar el día y por favor compórtense

cuando salimos nos encontramos con todos nuestros primos

-al fin salieron, pensé que se habrían muerto. Dijo Emment con tono burlón, genial pero no le prestamos atención:

-hola Nessie y amigo de Nessie. Saludamos a Nessie y su amigo

-y nosotros que ¿estamos pintados en la pared?. Dijo Edward, el que menos debería hablar pero me canse:

-no porque eso seria dañarla asi mejor cállate porque tu eres l menos indicado para hablar. Después me dirigí a Nessie :

-¿te llevamos Nessie? tu Amigo También puede venir

-eh...claro, ¿a ti no te importa, Jacob? Pregunto Nessie a Jacob

-no. dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh perdón, no me eh presentado; soy Roxan y estas son mis hermanas: Marie, Ann, Marian y Julieta. Dije ignorando por completo a los 6 vampiros atónitos

-Jacob Black. Dijo un poco dubitativo

pero lo que me sorprendió fue la reacción de Julieta:

se lanzo a abrazarlo y dijo: siiiii eres un licántropo siiiiii

esto si era nuevo, pero ya no me sorprende después de escuchar lo que dijo Drigore .

el pobre chico estaba atónito hasta que Nessie rompió el abrazo

-muy lindo el abrazo pero será que te puedes separar de mi novio Julieta

un momento dijo NOVIO, Julieta se separo y luego todas gritamos

-porque no nos dijiste Nessie. Pregunto Marie haciéndose la ofendida y podría jurar que escuche unos gruñidos de parte de los 6 vampiros

-bueno, nos lo cuentas en el camino vamos. Dije caminando hasta que el idiota de Emment dijo:

-a ese perro si le hablan pero a nosotros no

le iba contestar pero Julieta se me adelanto:

-porque a ese perro como tu le llamas es honesto y hasta ahora no nos ha traicionado. Dijo Julieta casi gritando y luego nos fuimos a donde mi bebe

cuando nos montamos, Nessie empezó:

-Julieta porque le dijiste eso a mi tío Emment. Pregunto desconcertada

-no nos dijeron que este instituto era anormal por eso te abrace Jacob

-y yo que creí que eras una fanática. Dijo en broma para luego ganarse un golpe de Nessie

-ahora si, cuéntanos como se hicieron novios. Pregunto Marie súper emocionada

-fue cuando Jacob me dijo que yo soy toda su vida. Dijo Nessie sonrojándose

-que lindo. Dijo Marie suspirando

-Marie estas echando romanticismo al carro. Dije fingiendo una cara de asco

-muy graciosa, mejor conduce señorita gruñona

y asi nos encaminamos hacia casa

Edward pov

Esto es una completa locura y todo por culpa de:

-Emment. Grite furioso, total, por el era que mis _queridas_ primas se había enfadado conmigo y habían raptado(literalmente)

-¿qué pasa?,me vas a desgastar el nombre. Dijo tranquilamente

-pues que por tus estúpidas ideas raptaron a mi hija. Dije acercándome a el

-no tengo la culpa de que esas tan lento, Eddi y tu fuiste el tonto que la aceptaste, además ¿que le pueden hacer a Nessie?; sabiendo que las únicas malévolas son la enana y mi esposa.

Y las mencionadas dijeron:

-oye. Prácticamente gritaron

pero lo malo es que esta con _ellas_, y eso significa: ¡Mala influencia! Debo salvar a mi hija de el grupo de malvadas y su perrito faldero

Jasper noto mi cara de horror porque dijo:

-entonces, vamos antes de que ocurra una tragedia

nos encaminamos lo mas rápido posible al carro para llegar a casa

cuando llegamos , empecé a buscar a mi hija, amo a mis primas pero son malas cuando se lo proponen.

Menos mal estaba sana y salva también le faltaba el aire porque la estaba abrazando fuertemente:

-Oh Reenesme, menos mal estas bien. Dije después de soltarla pero ella estaba roja como si estuviera ¿furiosa? Y luego escuche la risa de Jacob

-¿como pudiste hacerles eso papa?, definitivamente la inmadurez de el tío Emment es contagiosa . dijo furiosa pero no entendía nada hasta que escuche los pensamientos de Jacob:

_pobre chupasangre pero quien lo manda a hacerle semejante broma en el primer día de clases a sus primas y mas que ellas le contaron a Nessie y obviamente que ella se puso de su parte ¡el feminismo ataca!_

¡Rayos! Lo que me temía , ahora me gane a mi hija por las estupideces de mi hermano

-espera Nessie, déjame explicarte ... pero no pude terminar porque Nessie me interrumpió

-ellas cometieron la peor de las vergüenzas y todo por la culpa de ustedes. Dijo Nessie señalándonos a todos pero escuchamos desde el piso de arriba:

-oye. Dijeron las ofendidas pero no le preste atención

gracias al cielo fui salvado por mi amada esposa:

-mi amor, esto se puede arreglar. Dijo para tranquilizarla

-¿asi como? Pregunto mi hija retándonos, nota mental: no dejarla con Rosalie.

-Edwar pídeles perdón. Dijo señalándome sus cuartos y luego Emment estallo en risas

-¡¿QUÉ?! . dije alarmado, como iba a enfrentarme a ellas, si eran unas fieras

-lo que escuchaste , vamos solo son familia. Dijo tranquilamente pero si caía no iba a caer solo

-pero me llevo al de la idea. Emment dejo de reír y puso cara de horror

-ni lo pienses, prefiero vivir mi resto de eternidad. Dijo alejándose un paso de las escaleras

-no seas cobarde, se un hombre. Dijo Rosalie animándolo

-pero si solo soy un vampiro. Dijo el tonto ganándose la mirada asesina de Rosalie y agrego:

-y me llevo al emocional conmigo. Dijo señalando al pobre de Jasper que tenia una cara impagable

-¿ por que o, si fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron la broma?. Dijo señalándonos

-por favor Jazzy. Dijo Alice con tono muy dulce

Jasper gimió pero luego asintió sin mucha alegría

Nos encaminamos a la escalera pero cuando pisamos el 3 escalón se escucho un ruido horroroso ¡PROBLEMAS!

-¿por qué no dejamos que se calmen? Pregunte casi rogando y escuche decir a Emment:

-y que no tengan nada filoso al alcance. Dijo muy bajo pero de todos modos lo escucharon

-no no ,no van a ir y ya. Dijo Alice en tono autoritario, de verdad no entiendo como Jasper puede vivir con esa mente

-Jasper, eres valiente y estúpido. Dijo Emment dándole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras subíamos

cuando llegamos a la primera puerta: la de Marie, nos paramos en frente para ve quien daba el primer paso pero nadie lo hizo

-bueno, ¿qué esperan entren?. Dijo Emment empujándonos

-mejor que entre el que invento la idea. Dije empujando a Emment

-prefiero mantener el territorio tranquilo. Dijo empujando a Jasper

-debería pasar el primo. Dijo Jasper empujándome

-dejemos de juegos, solucionemos esto con madurez. Dije solemnemente

-piedra, papel o tijera. Dijimos los tres pero para mi desgracia perdí y tuve que entrar

_respira Edward, tu puedes, uno, dos, tres..._

entre primero seguido por el grupo de niñitas que tenia como hermanos pero apenas nos vio mi prima, nos empezó a lanzar almohadas

-¿qué hacen aquí?. Pregunto furiosa mientras lanzaba mas almohadas

es que nunca se acabaran esas malditas almohadas

-solo venimos a que nos escuches. Dije pero no se tranquilizaba

-Jasper. Dije fulminándolo con la mirada , y después sentimos una ola de paz

después de explicarle todo y quitarle el espejo que amenazaba con romper en la cabeza de Emment, y por supuesto varias disculpas nos entendió, lo malo seria pedirle perdón a Roxan que estaba en la habitación de Marian

cuando estuvimos en frente de su puerta decidimos dejar que la fraternidad hiciera presencia

-prima nos harías el honor. Dije señalando la perilla

-pero primero van los que metieron la pata. Dijo empujándonos , wow esta chica tiene fuerza.

Cuando entramos , Roxan nos dio una grata bienvenida (noten el sarcasmo) pues estaba armada con un secador y un cepillo

-¿nos vas a ser un makeover o que? Pregunto Emment burlonamente

-te sorprendería lo que puedo hace con esto. Dijo Roxan amenazante, Emment trago saliva en seco, menos mal que entro Marie sino Bella, Alice y Rosalie se quedarían viudas

-hermanas no se alarmen dejen ellos les expliquen. Dijo Marie tratando de calmarla

-que nos pueden explicar este trío de idiotas. Dijo Roxan furiosa prendiendo el secador y sacando las tijeras

-no te atrevas a acercarte con esas cosas. Dijo Emment con cara de horror

a velocidad vampirica Marie le quito los aparatos de tortura y descansamos, era una fortuna que de las 5, Marie halla sido la mas desarrollada en poderes vampiricos y la única porque las otras los tenían pero muy escasos

-Marie devuélveme el secador. dijo Roxan entre dientes

-no seas infantil Roxan, déjalos que se expliquen y después si quieres los puedes matar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntamos los 3 aterrorizados

-ustedes empezaron asi que se aguantan. Dijo Marie con tono autoritario

cuando le explicamos a Roxan y a Marian y las detuvimos antes de que cogieran las varitas para asesinar a Emment , nos dirigimos a nuestro tercer problema: Ann y Julieta

cuando estuvimos al frente de la puerta decidimos que ya era hora de que Emment sufriera un poco

-ni piensen que voy a entrar allí. Dijo señalando la boca del lobo

-Emment son solo chicas. Dije tranquilamente pero luego sentí un fuerte dolor en el pie

-es cierto lo que dice el director dice, deberías inscribirte a danzas

-prefiero quedarme el tiempo que me resta de eternidad que solo unos minutos. Dijo Emment mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-pero debo recordarte que Rosalie te matara si no te disculpas con todas. Dije sabiendo que funcionaria, paro y dio la vuelta diciendo:

-abran paso que hay una disculpa en proceso. Dijo mientras abría y luego se escucho un ruido , entramos y vimos a Emment con vidrios en la ropa y en la cabeza

-¿qué paso aquí?. Dijo Marie aguantando la risa pero ya era tarde para Roxan y Marian pues se estaba agarradas de la pared para no caerse al piso por la risa

-creí que era un ladrón y pues solo practique la defensa personal. Dijo Ann fingiendo inocencia y luego escuchamos a Esme decir:

-¿qué fue eso chicos?. Dijo mientras contenía la risa

-solo fue un Emmensastre. Dijo Roxan haciendo que todos se partieran en risa

-si claro y yo soy el hada madrina. Dijo Emment formándose alitas de ángel

-pues no te falta mucho. Dijo Ann entre risas

después de calmarnos y explicarles a las chicas a quienes tuvimos que sujetar para que no entraran en fase y destruir la casa para matar a Emment fuimos al fin perdonados y nos quitamos ese problema

mañana no puede empeorar ¿cierto?

Bueno chicas aquí les traje otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero lo hice largo para que lo disfrutaran; tratare de actualizar pronto aunque con el estudio eso puede complicarse pero haré lo que pueda

Y por favor visiten golpe de suerte

Dejen sus comentarios por favor

No seguimos leyendo

maria alice cullen


	5. plasticas y apuestas no combinan

HOLA CHICAS, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE QUE HACER UNA TESIS Y ESTABA LARGUÍSIMA PERO AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR

RECORDATORIO: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIE MEYER SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES

PLASTICAS Y APUESTAS NO COMBINANBella pov Cuando vimos bajar a los chicos Rosalie empezó:

-mas vale que vuelvan allí y den la cara. Dijo furiosa, wow, esta chica si que tiene carácter

-tranquila Rose. Dijo Emment a cierta distancia de ella, yo diría a una cautelosa distancia

-nada de tranquila Rose porque fuiste tu el que propuso la idea. Dijo acercándose a el y el retrocediendo mas y en ese momento llego la salvadora de Emment: Roxan, si ,se que suena extraño pero fue la única que pudo acercarse a ella aparentemente

-gracias por el empujoncito chicas. Dijo acariciándose la espalda y mirando a Rose con cara de horror

-Rose querida, tranquila, el mastodonte ya nos pidió perdón , relájate. Dijo a cierta distancia y colocando de escudo a Marie

-Oh perdón por asustarlas pero a veces suelo salirme de mis casillas. A veces. ja!

-yo diría que siempre. Dijo mi hermoso esposo que se convertiría en comida para tiburones por su comentario

-cállate, señor yo-puedo-cuidar-a-mis-primas

-lo intentaba. Dijo el ofendido

-quien sabe en que pusiste eso intentos porque no se nota. Dijo nuestra hija, la cual estaba fingidamente enfadada

-o a quien . Dijo el pervertido de Emment

-Emment. Dije lanzándole un cojín pero al parecer lo lance muy fuerte porque hizo una fisura en la pared

-un poco mas y me vuelas la cabeza. Dijo Emment burlonamente

-que puede haber de valioso allí. Dijo Jasper, tranquilamente

-mi hermoso rostro. Dijo Emment acariciándose la cara

-y tu gigantesca bocota. Dijo Marie haciendo que todos se partieran de risa

-chicos, mejor vallamos a cazar , las chicas deben estar sedientas. Dijo Carliste adentrándose a la conversación seguido por Esme

-con el genio de Roxan, es mejor que estemos preparados para un desastre ambiental. Dijo el pobre de Emment

-cállate Emment, sino te convertiré en un burro. Dijo Roxan retándolo, nota mental: no hacer enfadar a Roxan

Rosalie golpeo a Emment

-Ay Rose y ahora que hice

-no entiendes que si insultas a la bruja yo soy la que pagare las consecuencias. Dijo Rose, ya me imaginaria porque

-oye. Dijo la ofendida

-perdón

-asco, Rosalie deja de pensar en eso. Dijo Edward con cara de horror

-tu no te quejes por que tu también lo has hecho. Dijo Rosalie mirándonos a los dos, si fuera humana me fuera sonrojado

-mejor muévanse parejita sexopata. Dijo Alice autoritariamente

-lo que nos faltaban las hormonas atacan. Dijo Marie exclamando dramáticamente

-te dije que esto no iba a ser facil. Dijo mi amado esposo

-si pero no dijiste los detalles. Dijo Roxan

en el instituto, después de que los Cullen se marcharan...

Cedric pov

Como odio esa castaña siempre tiene que ser tan detestable e insoportablemente hermosa, concéntrate Cedric

-detesto a la rubia furiosa de Roxan. Dijo Alec enojada

-concuerdo contigo, la enana de Ann me saca de quicio. Dijo Jared

-y ni se diga de la engañosa bruja de Marian. Dijo Draco frustrado

-lo mismo me pasa con la impredecible-loca de cabello color bronce de Julieta. dijo Demetri con cara de pocos amigos

-es definitivo, hay que vengarnos. Dije muy decidido

-¿cómo lo haremos?. Dijo Alec medio asustado-divertido

-mmm. de verdad era difícil engañarlas y había que golpearles el orgullo

-ya se, primero, las enamoramos. Algunos mostraron caras de horror.

-¿te golpeaste la cabeza o que?. Pregunto Jared

-si hermano, esas chicas no nos quieren ver ni en pintura. Dijo Demetri

-porque seguro las recortan y hacen un muñeco vuru. dijo Alec tragando saliva

-tranquilos chicos, las enamoramos y luego las exhibimos como las mas tontas del instituto. Dije con malicia

-menos mal, pensé que tanto gel le haría daño. Bromeo Jared

-oye, mi pelo es 100% natural. Dije con tono de suficiencia

-dejemos las peleas para otro momento señor narciso. Dijo Draco

-tienes razón, bueno, mañana comenzamos con el plan. Dije muy decidido

-listo, las chicas se van a arrepentir por lo que nos hicieron. Dijo Alec con una mirada maliciosa

claro que se arrepentirán, pensé para mis adentros

al día siguiente, en la casa Cullen...

Ann pov

-Alice, solo vamos al instituto. Dijo Marie que estaba siendo torturada por nuestra querida prima

-pero eso no justifica que se vistan como pordioseras. Dijo nuestra querida prima, en serio, hay veces que la quiero

-no sonrías tanto Ann que después te toca a ti. Pero como dicen lo que facil viene facil se va

-pero yo ya estoy vestida. Dije como una niña de 5 años, si a Roxan le funciona, a mi también , total somos hermanas

-igualmente te la vas a quitar. Dijo tranquilamente mientras terminaba con Marie

-y por que no vas a arreglar a Bella . dije esperanzada

-me las pagaras Ann. Grito Bella desde la planta baja

-muy tarde porque ya la arregle. Dijo tranquilamente mi odiosa prima

camine lentamente hacia la puerta para escaparme pero...

-ni lo creas porque te buscare. Dijo mi prima amenazándome con un secador, de verdad, da miedo

-tranquila, solo baja esa arma mortal domestica.

Pudieron pasar horas, días , meses ,años ,siglos ; Roxan se habría casado con un fenómeno de circo, Julieta se habría convertido en la chica mas aerodinámica del mundo, Marian se habría convertido en monja, Marie se habría convertido en una institutriz amargada y yo seguiría sentada mientras Alice me peina

-ahora si podemos ir al instituto. Dijo mi malvada prima mientras daba saltitos

-al fin. Dije mientras bajaba

-menos mal bajaron, pensé que Alice te abría aburrido hasta matarte. Dijo Emment burlonamente

-Oh cállate Emm. Dije mientras lo miraba retadoramente

-vamonos antes de que Rapumsel y el oso yoqui se peleen. Dijo Edward en broma

y asi nos fuimos para el instituto, para mi desgracia vería a esos idiotas Agr

Cedric pov

Ya estábamos en la entrada para realizar nuestro plan, solo faltaba nuestras_ presas _y Demetri ; nota mental: no dejarlo solo en la noche

Al fin llegaron nuestras _presas, _con su familia o debo decir guardia personal pero eso no me llamo la atención sino _ella: _Marie, me quede babeando(literalmente)_no es para menos _dijo mi conciencia o debo decir mi inconciencia, pero debía darle la razón estaba muy hermosa, _hermosa es quedarse corto _dijo mi tonta inconciencia_, rectifico tu conciencia _dijo otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza; deja de pensar eso Cedric. Me regañe internamente, para distraerme mire a mis amigos pero para mi humor estaban igual o peor que yo con sus _presas. _¡genial!

Nuestra salvación llego con cara de niño de 5 años en la noche de navidad: Demetri

-hey amigos que es lo que... como lo supuse no pudo terminar la frase porque siguió la mirada para encontrarse con su _presa _

-Demetri ¿por que llegaste tarde? para sacarlo de su babeo _el cual tu estabas_. Dijo la estúpida voz

-tranquila novia celosa, solo esta trayendo los _instrumentos_. Dijo suspicaz

-¿_instrumentos_?. Pregunto Alec, igual de confuso que yo

-walt-takes. Dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo

-¿dónde he visto eso?. Dijo pensativo Jared

-Alice Cullen. respondimos los cuatro excepto Demetri que saltaba como un canguro

-Demetri, haremos esto pero no somos los Ángeles de Charlie. Dijo Draco con frustración

-déjeme soñar. Dijo Demetri con un puchero, nota mental: Demetri + Alice-compañera-de-aritmética = peligro

entramos al instituto, la copia de Alice nos dio los basura-takes para "comunicarnos"

cuando estábamos en nuestras respectivas aulas en la puerta cada uno sonó el basura-take:

-_llamando a narciso-orgullo por el piso. _Dijo el tonto de Demetri

-que ocurre Demetri. Dije con irritación

-_para ti es señor súper sexy . _

_-espera que tengo que comunicarme con emocionalmente herido. _Dijo tranquilamente

-¿**Demetri? Era Draco, pobre**

_-que es señor súper sexy. Dijo con irritación_

_-emocionalmente herido, llama a perrito abandonado. Dijo el tonto_

_-¿_que pasa Draco?. Dijo Jared

_-perrito abandonado, comunícate con boy-en-manos-de-la-fiera_

-chupasangre tonto.

-¿que pasa chicos?. Dijo Alec

-esperen un momento ¿quién invento esos nombres?. Dije exasperado

-**De**metri. Dijeron todos

-la próxima vez yo escojo los nombres.

-_desagradecidos, pero bueno, ¿quién será el primero en actuar_?

-yo no tengo clase con ella. Dijo Jared

-**tampoco yo. **Dijo Draco

-yo menos. Dijo Alec

_-ni yo. _Dijo el tonto de Demetri

-eso quiere decir que...

-_s__**u**_er_t__**e**_. Dijeron todos y luego colgaron, esto no es bueno

trague saliva ruidosamente mientras entraba

y allí estaba sentada con Is, Michel y Luna; un momento ¿qué hace ella sentada, hablando con ellos, eso lo voy a averiguar

-hola Marie, ya veo que hiciste amigos. Dije socarronamente

-porque a excepción de ti, yo si tengo amabilidad. Genial , ahora se burla

-y ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?. Dije tranquilamente

-molestarnos. Dijo Michael entre dientes

-definitivamente no tienen modales . los recrimine

-el que no tiene modales eres tu, asi que mejor vete. Dijo Is con irritación

-cálmate cariño. Dije suspicaz

-sabes Cedric, no me sorprendería que te sucedan cosas malas si no te vas ahora mismo. Dijo Luna sonriendo macabramente

y como todo perdedor me di la vuelta pero esto no se va a quedar asi

Marie pov

Al fin paso ese suplicio de clase, el tonto de Drigore tenia que hablarme como si no hubiera pasado nada. ja!

Menos mal estaban mis amigos y hoy conocí otra: Luna, es increíble y muy amable pero el arrogante y hermoso, concéntrate Marie, el arrogante tenia que venir con su fingida amabilidad, pero no puedo evitar decir que cuando me saludo y me sonrió casi me caigo de la silla(literalmente) piensa con claridad Marie, de todas maneras pudimos salir vivos de esa clase y nos encaminábamos a la clase que compartía con Roxan y nos encontramos con Edward y Bella :

-parece que te molesto Cedric. Dijo Edward irritado, a veces se pasa con su sobre-protección

-no le prestes atención, entonces ya tienes amigos. Dijo Bella dejando a mi primo para juntarse con nosotros

-si, mira Bella ella es Luna , Luna ella es Bella. Dije animadamente y olvidándome del vampiro sobre-protector

-yo te he visto, estas en mi clase creación de posiones1

-oigan y ¿yo que?. Dijo mi primo mientras se paraba frente a nosotros

-te hablaremos cuando dejes de ser sobre-protector. Dijo Bella solemnemente

-bueno pero no me dejes abandonado. Dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿por qué rayos no traje mi cámara?. Dije frustrada

-en serio no eres prima de Emment. Dijo Edward en broma

-y tu no eres primo de Rosalie. Dije en tono bromista

-bien por esa. Dijo Bella chocando la mano conmigo

-Bella, estas con ellos o conmigo. Dijo Edward viendo esa expresión

-cariño, estoy contigo, pro debes aceptar que fue buena

-¡genial¡ yo que pensaba que iba a ser robada por Jacob, termina robada por mi prima y concientemente. Dijo mi melodramático primo

-Edward, no has pensado en inscribirte en teatro allí podrías explotar todo tu potencial. Dijo Is en broma

-recalco, tus me caen bien. Dijo Bella mientras se agarraba el estomago de risa

-mejor vamos, grupo mini-Emment. Dijo Edward con fingida irritación

Bella lo alcanzo y como no había nadie pues arrincono en los casilleros :

-tranquilo cariño, solo era una broma. Dijo acercándose a el hasta que su aliento le golpeara la cara

-em...no quieres faltar a clases, nunca hay nada nuevo. Dijo mientras la sujetaba para besarla

-lo siento cariño, el estudio es primero

-odio el estudio. Dijo mientras la seguía con frustración

me dirigí hacia mis amigos:

-van a necesitar terapia después de eso. Dije un tanto bromista

cuando entramos vimos la peor escena en mi vida

Alec pov

Listo Alec, solo tranquilízate, ¿que te puede hacer cuando hay presentes?_; muchas cosas _dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Entre a salón y allí estaba _tan bella como siempre, _estúpida voz, hablando con Harry, Ron y Ginni, un minuto, ¿QUÉ HACE ELLA HABLANDO CON ELLOS? Pero esto no se queda asi

-hola chicos y señorita. Dije tomando su mano y besándola, descargando todo el poder de mi mirada en ella

-¿qué ahora se te da el galanteo barato?. Dijo ella irritada

-no, solo intento ser un caballero. Dije regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

-como no tiene nada mas que hacer. Dijo el odioso de Ron entre dientes

-alguien te llamo. Dije mordazmente

-vete Vulturi. Dijo Ginni con visible enojo

-tranquila nena.

-es mejor que desaparezcas porque sino la pasaras muy mal. Dijo el idiota de Potter

rayos, no quiero causarle problemas a mi padre, como un cobarde me tuve que ir pero me las cobrare

Roxan pov

Sonó la campana, eso indica mi salvación de esa condena, casi se me sale el corazón cuando Alec me saludo tan caballerosamente, _es tan lindo _; Roxan para, además es un idiota si cree que con ser caballero va a arreglar todo, pues se equivoca

Lo unció bueno de todo esto es que tengo amigos : Harry Potter que es una autentica leyenda, su novia Ginni que es un demonio ¡genial! Y Ron su hermano que es muy chistoso y sabe como suavizar el ambiente y me dijo que nos iba a presentar a su novia, cuando íbamos a salir nos atropello algo o debo decir alguien: Marie, nota mental: no dejarla con Alice

-wow hermana, lo humillaste como era. Dijo aplaudiendo mi loca hermana

-tranquila hermana, que yo se como acabar con ese intento de caballero. Dije haciendo que todos los de mi alrededor se partieran en risa

-pero bueno, además de la complicación hubo algo bueno. Dijo Marie con sonrisa picara

-si, pero tranquilízate hermanita, porque ya le echaron la soga al cuello. Dije en broma

-mal pensada, ahora quítate que tengo que conocer gente. Dijo empujándome casi me caigo en el pupitre de la profesora

-hola, soy Marie, la hermana de la fiera aquí presente. Dijo alargándoles la mano a todos

-hola soy Harry , el exasperado porque no puede adelantar la hora del almuerzo es Ron y la chica mas hermosa de este instituto es Ginni

-bueno creo que nos queda claro la pareja de tortolitos que hay aquí. Dijo Bella causando la risitas de Is, Michael y otra chica que los acompaña

-tu ya te abalanzaste sobre mis amigos para conocerlos ahora me toca a mi. Dije empujándola y haciendo caer a la maestra que me miro con irritación

-lo siento profesora

-tenga mas cuidado señorita Cullen. Dijo enojada para luego irse del salón

-te ganaste a un profesor tan temprano, es un nuevo record Roxan. Dijo Marie

-Oh cállate. Dije mientras extendía mi mano a la rubia chica que tenia una sonrisa amigable

-hola, soy Roxan, hermana de tu alocada amiga

-hola, soy Luna y me encanta tu actitud es igualita a la de duende. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y luego escuche algunas risitas por parte de mis amigos

-¿se puede saber que es lo que les causa risa?. Dije irritada

-que Luna, nunca deja de sorprendernos con sus elocuencias. Dijo Harry

-¿se conocen? Pregunto mi querido primo porque me robo la pregunta, estúpido primo lector de mentes

-somos inseparables. Dijo Ginni tranquilamente

-¡genial!. Dijo mi hermana, es que todo el mundo lee las mentes

-antes de que alguien mas quiera robarme la palabra, podemos ir a clase

-vamos. Dijeron todos, esto es una locura, pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que nos encontramos en el salón cuando entramos

Jared pov

Es solo una chica Jared, me repetía a mi mismo pero mi malvada voz interior me traicionaba: _con un carácter de los mil demonios_ , me llene de valor y entre encontrándome con ella: _una completa diosa_ y otra vez me vuelve a traicionar mi voz pero no era mentira, tenia un porte hermoso mientras conversaba con Emily, Hermione y Set ¡genial!

-hola Ann, veo que estas acompañada. Dije suspicazmente y ella se paro en seco, mala señal

-si se puede decir que su, pero lo que veo y no me lo creo es que estés aquí parado como un idiota y hablándome como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Dijo plantándose en frente mío

-pues yo te ofrecí mi amistad en la fiesta y tu no quisiste aceptarla

-si es que ser un patán es ofrecer la amistad. Dijo Hermione

-cariño parece que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy. Dije en tono burlón

-el que se levanta con el pie izquierdo todos los días eres tu, desde que te juntas con esos idiotas. Dijo Set enojado

-es increíble que nos abandonaras por ellos. Dijo Emily con decepción

eso me dolió, recordar los momentos que pasaba con la pandilla y el dolor que les cause a todos cuando los deje pero me recompuse

-de todas maneras, el problema es con la señorita no con ustedes

-no el problema es tu presencia aquí, nos esta asfixiando. Dijo Ann dándome las espalda y alejándose

esto no se va a quedar asi si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

Ann pov

Tiln,tiln,tiln, ese sonido se llama libertada nunca fui tan feliz de ir a aritmética, compartir la clase con Jared fue un verdadero castigo; no se podía decir que el chico era feo, _sino todo lo contrario_, lo que me faltaba, tener a esa estúpida voz con hormonas subdesarrolladas, _te recuerdo que yo soy tu, _esto me va volver loca, _ya lo estas_, Agr

Pero no todo es oscuridad(cortesía de Jared),hice amigos; si se que suena rara pero aunque no lo crean , los tengo: Emily que es una persona muy comprensiva y tiene novio dice que me lo presentara en la clase de aritmética, Hermione es una chica muy lista y con buen corazón y también tenia novio por ultimo Set que es un chico muy tierno y chistoso son geniales

Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta sentí que perdía el piso bajo mis pies y no era para menos, mis locas hermanas me habían alzado

-bájenme par de locas. Dije avergonzada y furiosa

-tranquila enana solo queremos darte nuestras felicitaciones por pisotear a ese tonto de Jared. Dijo Roxan en tono de burla

-esperen un momento, ¿quiénes son estos compañeros?. Dijo señalando a mis amigos

-son mis amigos. Dije en voz baja pero conociéndolos lo escucharon

-tus amigos. Gritaron mis hermanas y ... mi primo, levante la mirada hacia mi primo, al igual que lo hizo mi cuñada y mis hermanas

-¿qué?, me sorprende que tenga amigos. Dijo Edward ganándose un golpe de Roxan, Marie y Bella

-no a la violencia por favor. Dijo mi odioso primo en tono de broma

-mejor apártate. Dijo Roxan empujando a mi primo para conocer a mis amigos

-hola nosotros somos Marie la loca, Bella nuestra cuñada, Edward nuestro tonto primo, nuestros amigos y quien le habla Roxan

-la lora. Termino mi hermana Marie haciendo que todos nos partiéramos en risa y luego siguió Emily

-creo que algunos ya nos conocen, de todas maneras nos presentaremos: Hermione es la chica que prácticamente se esta comiendo con los ojos a Ron puesto que es su novio, Set el chico que se comporta como un chiquillo y yo, Emily

-la chica que habla hasta por los codos. Termino Set ocasionando un mar de risas

-un momento, ¿tu no eres hermano de un de las plásticas?. Dijo Marie para luego taparse la boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería, pero lo que me sorprendió fue quien le contesto:

-si son hermanos, pero Set sigue siendo una persona trasparente. Dijo Edward, que raro

-y ¿tu como lo sabes?. Pregunte acusadoramente

-porque Set es mi amigo desde que me ayudo a proteger a nuestra hija. Dijo Edward tranquilamente, como si no fuera nada, lo que mas me asusto fue el gritito de Marie

-wow, eres genial, de veras, un verdadero héroe. Dijo mientras dejaba sin aire a Set

-Marie te importaría dejarlo respirar , lo estas ahogando. Dije mirando la pobre cara de Set

-Oh perdón. Dijo un poco apenada

-tranquila siempre habrá mucho Set para todas. Dijo el tonto de Set ganándose un golpe por parte de Edward y mía

-oigan, golpeen a Jared no a mi. Dijo en tono d broma

-bueno ya ustedes se presentaron, yo quiero conocer a sus amigos. Dije empujando a mis hermanas y primo

-hola soy Ann, hermana del par de locas que llaman por amigas. Dije extendiendo mi mano y dándosela a todos

-ron que es el novio de Hermione, Luna que es la amiga de Marie , Ginni que es mi novia y yo, Harry Potter. Dijo el chico en un tono amigable

-que tal si nos movemos antes que nos ganemos una suspensión. Dijo mi responsable amiga Hermione mientras abrazaba a su novio

cuando llegamos algo nos llamo la atención y me dejo anonadada

Draco pov

-bueno Demetri, ya todos los chicos lo hicieron ahora nos toca a nosotros. Le dije con un poco de miedo

-pero son unas locas. Me dijo mi amigo que veía la puerta del aula con terror

-tarde o temprano nos encontraremos con ellas. Dije mientras mi miedo incrementaba

-prefiero tarde. Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la puerta pero yo lo cogí de la camisa y lo arrastre hacia la puerta, lo que me encontré no tenia precio, esta ella; debía admitir que se veía hermosa mientras hablaba con su hermana, Sam, Garrett y Kate, estaba atónito al igual que mi amigo que miraba la escena, entonces decidí acercarme

-hola Marian y _chicos. _Dije la ultima palabra como si fuera una grosería

-hola Draco ¿qué te trae por aquí?. Dijo Marian irritada

-porque para nada bueno debe ser si traes al Sr. niñito pequeño. Dijo Julieta mordazmente

-baja las garras pequeña que venimos en son de paz. Dijo Demetri con tono de suficiencia

-la paz nunca acompaña a nadie como ustedes. Dijo Marian

-y ¿cómo somos nosotros?. Pregunte desafiante

-egocéntricos. Comenzó Marian

-idiotas. Dijo Julieta

-insoportables. Dijo Kate

-mimados. Dijo Garrett

-y muy superficiales. Termino Sam

-primero que nada la cosa no es con ustedes. Dijo Demetri

-no lo primordial aquí es que se larguen por que su presencia nos irrita. Dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo

-ya las oyeron o se largan. Dijo Sam

-o se largan. Termino Garrett

íbamos a continuar sino fuera que la profesor se presento y nos mando a sentar ¡rayos!

**Julieta** **pov**

-ay como lo odio. Dije frustrada

-si son los peores. Dijo mi hermana furiosa, si algo le molesta a mi hermana es que alguien que venga con cara de no ha pasado nada

-pero, ya nos lo sacamos de encima. Dijo Kate que es la amiga de mi hermana y también mi amiga y esta de novia con Garrett, que es uno de mis amigos

-como me cansan esos tontos. Dijo Garrett irritado

-y como no si son unos completos egocéntricos. Dijo mi otro amigo: Sam, que es un buen chico por eso no me sorprende que tenga novia.

-no nos amarguemos es día por eso inútiles, además, ya sonó el timbre, podremos salir de este encierro. Dije con entusiasmo

-Almuerzo signo de descanso. Dijo Garrett feliz de salir porque después siguen las clases de entrenamiento

cuando íbamos a cruzar la puerta, nos congelamos cuando oímos una vos:

-Marian y Julieta Masen Cullen deténganse ahí. Dijo la profesora, esto no es bueno

Marie pov

Fue genial, como mis hermanas se deshicieron de esos inútiles, cuando sonó la campana quería correr a abrazarlas pero Roxan me paro:

-¿qué ocurre? pregunte confundida, Roxan nunca me paraba sino era para alguna...travesura

-vamos a asustarlas. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola

les dije a todos que se quedar callados para poder poner en practica nuestro plan

-Marian y Julieta Masen Cullen deténganse ahí. dijo Roxan imitando la voz de la profesora pero lo gracioso fue las caras de miedo que tenían ese par parece que las estuvieran llamando el mismo fantasma de la opera, es en estos momentos en que odias no tener una cámara cerca

-ustedes son... no pudo terminar la frase Julieta de lo furiosa que estaba y mi querida hermana

-inteligentes, hermosas. Dijo mi hermana cantando, esto lo empeoro

-e insoportables. Gritaron las dos furicas

-hermanitas, solo queríamos felicitarlas. Dije mientras me refugiaba en Roxan

-¿quién fue la de la broma?. Dijo Marian entrecerrando los ojos

-fue Roxan. Dije señalándola

-y que paso todos para uno y uno para todos. Dijo mi hermana

-ahora me guió por la sobrevivencia del mas fuerte. Dije inocentemente

-mejor, vallamos a comer antes de que arda Troya. Dijo Edward

-alto. Dijo una voz cantarina muy conocida

-¿Alice?. Pregunto Roxan

-la misma, pero no vine a charlar sino a correr, ahora vamos

-hola Alice y Jasper, que gusto verlos, ¿vamos a la cafetería?. Dijo Bella sarcásticamente

-hola a todos. dijeron Jasper y Alice

-ahora si ¿podemos ir? Pregunto Alice

-bueno, vamos. Dijo Bella y luego estábamos siendo arrastrados por la pequeña duendecillo, realmente me preguntaba ¿ de donde sacara tan fuerza? En fin es Alice

Emment pov

Al fin sonó la campana , nunca fui tan feliz de ir a la cafetería, claro que con Rose todo se arregla; mire a mi encantadora esposa que se estaba pintando las uñas y siempre se concentra mucho asi que tuve que gritar

-ROSE, CARIÑO, MUÉVETE QUE NOS ESPERAN. Creo que fue mala idea porque se pinto todo el dedo y giro su cabeza como en la película de chuky, con esa mirada psicópata

-EMMENT, IDIOTA, ¿QUÉ QUIERES?. Dijo furiosa, oo estoy en problemas es mejor usar la actuación

-Rose, yo solo quería decirte que si podíamos ir a la cafetería porque nos están esperando. Dije poniendo la carita de Puchero(cortesía de Alice)

-ah, lo siento osito, es que me concentro mucho, ¿me perdonas?.el encanto surtió efecto, soy genial

-tranquila bebe, te perdona. Dije regalándole la sonrisa que a ella le gusta y nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería

cuando llegamos solo estaban Nessie y el perro quiero decir Jacob

-¿chicos donde están los demás?. Dije irritado, como era posible que me hicieran llegar temprano para nada, ojala Rose no lo note porque sino...

-TU, ME HICISTE DAÑAR MI MANICURA PARA NADA. Dijo Rosalie furiosa , llamando la atención de todos

-Rose, cariño, a mi solo dijeron que viniera. Dije inocentemente

-NO TE PODIAS ESPERAR. Dijo iracunda, pero intervino mi querida sobrina

-tía Rose, el tío Emm no tuvo la culpa , fueron papi y tía Ali. Dijo mi sobrina de la manera mas tierna, de alguna manera se la a arreglado para conseguir lo que quiere con su tono tierno, como ejemplo mi adorada esposa

-no importa cariño, total, un minuto menos un minuto mas, a quien le interesa. Dijo tranquilamente, como si hace un segundo no quería matare por llegar tan temprano ¡genial!

Cuando al fin conseguimos una mesa, aparecieron los ausentes pero venían acompañados por unas cuantas, que digo cuantas, un ejercito de chicos, estoy empezando a pensar que esas chicas le agradaron mucho a este instituto

creo que necesitamos una mesa mas grande. Pensé

-tenes toda la razón. Dijo Edward tonto vampiro lee mentes

corrí todo lo que pude para llegar a una mesa literalmente claro porque solo había una sola mesa y algunos chicos se iban a sentar en ella

me coloque en frente de la mesa y grite desesperadamente

-muy tarde lentos y es mía

-pero si nosotros llegamos primero. dijo un chico de cabello negro

-pues lo siento se la perdieron

-viste Neville por tu estúpido pudín de chocolate. Dijo Tanya furiosa

-pero solo había uno. Dijo Neville triste

-pues no importa vamos a otra mesa, que el mastodonte no se va a correr. Dijo Tanya exaspera mientras caminaba

-gracias. Dije sonriendo como una niña de cinco años

le hice señas a todos para que se acomodaran porque al fin tenia una mesa

-te esforzaste mucho hermanito. Dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona

-cállate Cullen. Dije irritada

-ahora que e4stamos todos reunidos vamos a presentarnos. Dijo Alice energéticamente muchos soltaron bufidos y otros maldiciones

-¡Oh! Cállense. Dijo Alice perspicazmente

-Is y Michael ya los conocemos, la rubia sonriente es luna, el chico con lentes es Harry que mira muy intensamente a la chica pelirroja, que es Ginni que es la hermana del pelirrojo que es Ron el cual se como con los ojos a la de pelo castaño que es Hermione la cual es amiga de Emily e s la novia de Sam, también conoce a Set – el cual sonrió burlonamente y por ultimo y no menos importante Kate y Garrett los cuales estaban muy apenados

-bueno Alice tu ya nos presentaste ahora nosotros queremos conocerlos. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable

-yo yo yo yo. Dije entusiasmada

-pero. Edward no la dejo terminar porque dijo

-Alice tu ya tuviste tu momento de brillar dijo Edwar sarcásticamente

-jajaja te gane enana. Dije

-solo empieza grandulon. Dijo Alice entre dientes, eso va a hacer interesante

-empecemos el emocionalmente idiota es Jasper, la enana imperativa de las compras es Alice, el señor y la señora aburridos es Edwar y Bella y por ultimo mi querida y sexy esposa Rosalie y el hermoso chico aquí presente Emment. dije sonriendo

-y un oso bocón. Dijo Alice haciendo que todos se partieran en risa

suena la campana avisando que teníamos que ir a las clases ¡genial!

Bella pov

Sonó el timbre pero lamentablemente tenia que separarme de mi esposo porque teníamos clases con las chicas y vería a mi hermosa hija

-bueno chicas toca irnos al gimnasio. Dije mientras jalaban a las chicas que estaban entretenidas hablando con sus nuevos amigos

cuando al fin salimos de la cafetería nos encaminamos al gimnasio para recibir nuestra primera clase extraordinaria con la profesora McGonagall para empezar con las clases de transformación, lo raro es que sea en el gimnasio

cuando entramos estaban los estudiantes de la materia y las horribles plásticas o debo decir porristas, pero no les coloque atención porque McGonagall ya estaba pidiendo atención

-chicas, miren quien nos esta mirando. Dijo Alice señalando a las plásticas que nos miraban con irritación, es que no se casan de hacerlo Agr!

-otra vez esas idiotas. Dijo Rosalie exasperada

-¿las conocen? Pregunto Marie confusa

-nos molestan desde que entramos porque somos "novias" de los chicos, como son unas zorras. Dije irritada

-señoritas Cullen, podría prestar atención. Dijo McGonagall

-si, señora. Dijimos todas

-y no solamente por eso, ellas creen que nosotras les vamos a quitar el puesto de "reinitas" ja!. Dijo Alice frustrada

-como si ellas fueran competencia para nosotras. dijo Rosalie mientras se quitaba el cabello del hombro coquetamente

-señoritas. Dijo McGonagall irritada

-perdón, profesora. Dijimos todas

-bueno, muchachos; ahora formen grupos y practiquen lo visto.

-mírenlo por el lado bueno, las pueden humillar. Dijo Roxan satisfecha

-cierto, pero evitamos problemas con ellas porque. Pero no dejaron terminar a Alice

-son unas cobardes. Dijo Laurent metiendose en la conversación

-a ti no te han enseñado que no te debes meter donde no te han llamado. Dije irritada con solo ver su cara de inútil

-Oh Bella, tranquila que no me voy a meter con Eddi ahora tengo un nuevo blanco. Dijo con su estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia

-como si tu hicieras algo mas que pintarte las uñas y mirarte al espejo. Dijo Rosalie sonriendo exasperada

-calma tu rabia querida que te van a salir arrugas. Dijo Pamci, mal error querida

-pero, al menos yo soy inmortal. Dijo con suficiencia, buen golpe Rosalie

-ustedes creen que nos importan trío de tontas. Dijo Jane enojada

-por supuesto, tanto que hasta nos tienen miedo. Dijo Alice sonriente

-mejor cállense que para ustedes no es la advertencia. Dijo Leah exasperada

-solo venimos para decirles a sus nuevas parientes que se alejen de nuestros blancos ósea de Cedric, Draco, Demetri, Jared y mi Alec; quedo claro. Dijo mientras descargaba su imponente mirada sobre las chicas pero ellas no se quedaron atrás

-y tu quien eres para darnos ordenes. Dijo Roxan furiosa, mala señal

-pues somos mejores que ustedes, eso dalo por seguro. Dijo Laurent, que comenzaba irritarse

-mira niñita, ustedes no nos llegan ni a los talones. Dijo Marie echando chispas, iba a contestar pero la entrenadora las llamo

-vamonos chicas, que al menos nosotros si somos importantes porque somos P-O-R-R-I-S-T-A-S. Dijo como si fuéramos retrasadas mentales

-esas tontas, no saben hacer nada mas. Dije exasperada

-eso fue un reto chicas. Dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente

-y los retos ahí que aceptarlos. Termino Marie sonriendo malévolamente

-ósea que vamos a darles una probada de su propia medicina. Dijo Roxan y Rosalie sonriendo con maldad

-genial. Dijimos Julieta, Ann, Marian y yo sonriendo de la misma manera que ellas; luego sonó la campana anunciando que podíamos dejar ese encierro educativo

-mejor vamos, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. Dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida

Alice pov

Esto es perfecto, ¡vamos a ser porristas! Y humillaremos a las plásticas; dos pájaros de un tiro, sonreí ampliamente ante mi idea pero mi Jazz no lo paso desapercibido

-¿por qué sonríes mi Ali? Dijo mi adorado esposo mientras nos subíamos al Volvo , pero es mejor dejarlo con la curiosidad

-ya lo sabrás. Dije tranquilamente pero feliz

cuando llegamos, me baje felizmente, como una niña de 5 años cuando le dan su primer dulce

-uhg, la enana tiene una sonrisa malévola. Dijo Emment burlonamente y yo le saque la lengua

-chicos ¿como les fue en el instituto?. Pregunto Esme maternalmente

-bien mama, ¿donde esta mi hija?. Dijo Edward tranquilamente

-en el jardín con Jacob. Dijo Carlisle adentrándose a la conversación

-genial. Dijeron los 3

-chicos deberían dejar de molestar a Jacob, ya es de la familia. Dijo Bella autoritariamente

-esta bien. Dijeron los 3

-definitivamente Bella es la indicada para Edward. Dijimos todos menos los chicos

-chicos les tenemos noticias. Dije alegremente

-vamos a ir de shopping. canturreo Emment

-no pero es una buena idea. Dije para su pesar

-vamos. Dijo Bella con una risita

-a inscribirnos. Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola

-en las porristas. Dije alegremente y luego ve que los chicos se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa

-¿qué es lo gracioso?. Dijo Marie irritada al igual que yo

-es que... ustedes... en porristas... es muy gracioso. Dijo Edward entrecortadamente

-deben...estar...bromeando. Dijo Emment intentando recuperarse

-se... imaginan... a las chicas... ja, ja, ja dijo . Y volvieron a partirse en risa

-Jasper Hale, es mejor que dejes de reírte o te arrepentirás. Dije desafiante y en un segundo estaba parado y serio

Rosalie le echo una mirada asesina a Emment, y luego estaba en la misma postura y Bella solo se cruzo de brazos y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie impacientemente y a velocidad vampirica se compuso

-bueno, ¿en que estábamos? a asi, vamos a formar parte de las porristas. Dije mirando expectante para ver si se les escapaba una risita solo fruncimientos de labios

-ustedes no aguantaran ni un solo día siendo porristas. Dijo Emment aguantando la risa

-quieres apostar. Dije desafiante

-¿cómo que?. Dijo Emment con los ojos brillantes

-nosotros nos inscribimos en las porristas y ustedes se inscriben en el Ballet y ver quien resiste mas. deje feliz, Edward y Jasper tragaron saliva pero Emment no dudo en tomarme la palabra y decir:

-acepto y luego escuchamos un noooooooooooooooo de Edward y Jasper

esto va a ser interesante

yo se que me quieren matar, por no actualizar tan rápido; solo espero que la espera valga la pena, por favor dejen sus comentarios porque es el pan de cada escritora y cada quien que se toma su tiempo para dejar un comentario mil gracias

**dejen comentarios**

**Att**

**maria alice cullen **


	6. UN DIA DE PERROS

**Hola chicas, me reporto ante ustedes con un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado; gracias a las chicas que tienen la amabilidad de tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios**

**Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi retorcida imaginación**

UN DIA DE PERROS

_-Ustedes no aguantaran ni un solo día siendo porristas. Dijo Emmett aguantando la risa_

_-Quieres apostar. Dije desafiante _

_-¿Cómo que? Dijo Emmett con los ojos brillantes_

_-Nosotros nos inscribimos en las porristas y ustedes se inscriben en el Ballet y ver quien resiste más. Dije feliz, Edward y Jasper tragaron saliva pero Emmett no dudo en tomarme la palabra y decir:_

_-Acepto y luego escuchamos un noooooooooooooooo de Edward y Jasper_

_Esto va a ser interesante_

**Edward **

-Emmett, dime que no aceptaste la apuesta de Alice. Rogué a punto de golpearlo

-Tranquilos, será muy fácil ganar, solo es golpear en gallito con la raqueta

-No, tonto, eso es bádminton; de lo que Alice habla es esto. Expreso Jasper colocando el canal de deportes en donde justamente estaban dando un recital de Ballet y la cara de Emmett era impagable: tonto

-Alice, por favor, danos otra oportunidad. Pidió el pobre de Emmett, casi de rodillas

-Emmett, una apuesta es una apuesta. Canturreo Alice sonriente

-Pero, él no sabía. Dije tratando de arreglar el problema

-De todas maneras acepto la apuesta. Comentó mi esposa, nota mental: no dejar a Bella con mis primas y hermanas; son mala influencia

-No podríamos dialogarlo. Dijo Jasper de modo conciliador, Todas negaron robóticamente

-Eso me da miedo. Comento Emmett con cara de horror

Jalé a los chicos para hablar o planear algo en secreto, como arreglar el problema:

-Mantengamos la calma. Dije para tener la cabeza fría, pero fue muy tarde para Emmett

-Estas loco, acabamos de aceptar una apuesta, que nos seguirá toda la eternidad. Grito El pobre de Emmett al borde del colapso, un momento ¿acabamos?

-¿Acabamos? Preguntamos, Jasper y yo

-Esta bien que yo acabe de aceptar. Dijo Emmett resignado

-Bueno, ya intentamos con las suplicas, intentemos seducirlas. Dije muy convencido, ya que mi Bella siempre cae, entonces escuche el pensamiento de Jasper:

_No se…Alice es muy testaruda cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza_

Y los de Emmett:

_Pero mi Rose esta brava, tal ves si la llevo al cuarto y jugamos al paciente y el doctor…no se_

-Chicos, quieren utilizar ropa rosada y falda de bailarina en el instituto. Dije con suspicacia, los dos palidecieron y Emmett empezó:

-Rose, cariño, mi amor; en serio, quieres perder el tiempo con las chicas en vez de usarlo para hacer otras cosas mas importantes. Ronroneo Emmett en tono sensual y preferí no ver sus pensamientos, por el bien de mi cordura; o malo fue que no funciono

- Lo siento, Emmie te tocara hacer las cosas importantes solo, porque yo si quiero ser porrista

Camino derrotado hacia nosotros, eso significa que ahora me tocaba a mí:

-Bella, ángel mío, hace rato que no estamos juntos, y tu quieres separarnos mas siendo porrista. Dije mordiéndole el lobuno de la oreja que es una debilidad para ella, pero después desapareció

-Lamento decirte mi amor, que te quedaras con las ganas porque yo también quiero ser porrista. Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ¡RAYOS!

Solo quedaba, una oportunidad: Jasper

-Buena suerte Jasper. Dije dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-No puedo hacerlo, Alice es muy testaruda. Susurro Jasper con terror

-Hermano, tú puedes; ella tiene que caer a tus pies. Dijo Emmett mientras lo empujaba

-Alice, querida, para que quieres ser porrista, si podemos irnos al cuarto y jugar con disfraces. Dijo Jasper coquetamente

-Mmm......., No se. Dijo Alice a punto de caer y Jasper siguió

-Después podríamos ir de compras, ya llego una nueva colección de Dulce & Gabana

-¿en serio? Pero para nuestra mala suerte, las chicas actuaron

-Alice, se acabo la temporada Dulce & Gabanna, ya despierta. Canturreo Marie, chasqueando los dedos y funciono:

-Cariño, has caído muy bajo siguiendo a estos tontos, pero no se preocupen, para que vean no somos malas, no voy a husmear en su futuro y ustedes no verán nuestros pensamientos. Sentencio Alice mirándome

-Como piensas evitar ver el futuro y evitar que yo lea los pensamientos. Dije sarcásticamente

-Pues fácil, hermanito, Bella nos cubrirá con su escudo y agregaremos a Jacob a su equipo para que yo no pueda ver su futuro. Dijo satisfecha de si misma, un momento, dijo ¡AGREGAR A JACOB EN NUESTRO EQUIPO!, después se escucho un noooooo y una carcajada en el jardín; para luego ver a mi hija riéndose y a Jacob con cara de espanto

-Será gracioso ver a Jacob con tutús de niña. Dijo Nessie mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de tanto reírse

-Alice, ¿por que tengo que ir yo, si los tontos chupa sangres fueron los que se les ocurrió abrir la boca?, yo no. Dijo El perro con cara suplicante, ganándose miradas fulminantes por parte de nosotros

-Lo siento Jacob, si te consuela puedo agregar a Nessie a nuestro equipo. Declaro Alice sonriente

-Está bien. Dijo el perro maléficamente, haciendo que mi hija dejara de reír; lo fulmine con la mirada pero escuche sus pensamientos:

_Tranquilo, Edward, los dos sabemos que Nessie no le gusta ser porrista y ella hará que las chicas pierdan, así nos libraremos de esto_

Bueno, puede ser que el perro me llegue a caer bien

-¡¿Qué?! Estas loco Jacob, a mi no me gusta ser parte del ejercito de taradas y tía, pensé que éramos amigas; como cuando te ayudaba a llevar a mama al centro comercial. Susurro mi hija dramáticamente, solo espero que no se haya inscrito en teatro, ahora solo falta convencerla de renunciar

-Cariño, yo se como te sientes, no crees que es mejor terminar con esto y no tener que pasar una humillación; tu puedes renunciar y todo se acabara. Dije tentadoramente, jamás lo intente con mi hija, pero si funciona, lo usare continuamente; lo malo fue que mi querida esposa también se le ocurrió esa idea:

-Mi amor, en serio quieres hacerle caso a tu padre afirmándole que somos el _sexo débil_.

-OH no. susurramos todos

-Nessie, a ti no te gusta ser parte de esas descerebradas. Susurró Jacob suplicante

-tienes razón…

Ya estábamos celebrando cuando termino de decir:

-Pero eso no significa que no me guste pisotear a algunas cabezas llenas de aire. Comento mientras chocaba las manos con las chicas

-Así que chicos, mañana se inscriben en la clase y deberían comenzar a ensayar o quieren pasar una humillación por ser gallinas. Habló Alice imitando a una gallina

-Esta va a ser una tarde larga. Dijo el tonto de Emmett

-Y todavía lo dudas. Respondimos todos

**Carlisle **

-Los chicos y sus apuestas. Dijo mi adorable esposa mientras oíamos como los chicos dejaban la sala

-Pero, no creo que los chicos aguanten ni un minuto en la clase de Ballet. Dije riéndome de la imagen de los chicos danzando con tutús

-Gracias por tu apoyo Carlisle. Gritaron los chicos en la planta alta

-Pues yo tampoco creo que las chicas aguanten un minuto con las órdenes de la profesora. Dijo mi querida esposa riéndose

-No ayudas mucho Esme. Gritaron las chicas desde otro cuarto

-¿Quieres apostar? Dije confiado

-Claro. Dijo mi esposa sonriendo

-Si, ganas tú…

-Si gano yo, despides a tu enfermera y dejas que yo te contrate una mejor. Dijo súper-sonriente, creo que se esta contagiando de la alegría de Alice

-Bueno, y si yo gano, tu serás mi enfermera. Aclare feliz de pensar en trabajar con mi esposa

-Esta bien, el que se rinda primero pierde. Dijo alegremente

-Acepto. Dije dándole la mano y jalándola para que se sentara en mi regazo y comenzando a besar su cuello

-Dejen de hacer eso que nos desconcentran. Dijo Jasper desde la planta alta, Esme se levanto de mi regazo y me dijo:

-Lo siento cariño, hay que ayudar a tu equipo

_Todo por la enfermera_. Pensé malhumorado

-Tú fuiste el que contrato a Cindy. Dijo Edward al leer mis pensamientos

-Mejor dancen, _señoritas_. Dije en voz alta para que lo escuchara

Va a ser una tarde larga.

**Bella**

-Empecemos, chicas. Comentó Alice

-Y ¿Qué haremos? Dijo Ann indiferente

-Solo bailen. Dijo Alice con naturalidad

Genial, solo tenia que decir las palabras mágicas, solo espero que Esme no se enoje por las cosas rotas en un futuro próximo muy próximo

Una hora después de descoordinación y ensayos triples por mis errores, terminamos, eso creía

-Creo que este baile dejara secuelas. Dije mientras tomábamos un "descanso", o es decir, ver los diseños de Alice para el nuevo uniforme de las porristas

-Prefiero el baile que este aburrimiento de moda. Dijo Ann, recostándose dramáticamente en el suelo

-Chicas, vamos a ensayar la pirámide que es lo esencial para las porristas y Roxan puedes levantar a la mini-actriz. Canturreo Alice bailando por el salón

_Ahora tenemos que hacer una pirámide, creo que esto no es para mí._ Pensé para mi misma

_OH no. _Pensé, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que mi escudo se había disminuido

-Alice, es mejor que terminen esto antes que destruyan la casa Grito Edward entre risas

-Edward, deja de meterte en mi cabeza. Grito Alice malhumorada para luego mandarme una mirada asesina para que aumentara mi escudo cubriendo a todas con el

Todas nos colocamos en la posición que nos ordeno Alice: en la base Marie, Marian, Roxan y Rosalie, en el medio Alice, Ann y yo, y finalmente Julieta y mi hija, pero el problema no fue ese sino, cuando estábamos en posición, sonó el celular de Marie, la cual cambio de posición, haciéndonos perder el equilibrio a todas y lo peor fue que caímos sobre las bombas de tiempo que explotan con cualquier cosa: Rosalie, Roxan y Marian, pobre Marie

-Marie Masen Cullen, me das en este mismo momento esa chatarra llamado celular o te lo quietare por las malas y créeme, no será bonito. Sentenció Roxan entre dientes

-tranquila hermana, lo colocare en la mesa y tu no lo tocaras sino el lamborgini desaparecerá.

Roxan palideció ante la advertencia de Marie y se queda callada

-sigamos con el ensayo ordenó Alice severamente

Nos colocamos en posición por segunda vez (gracias a Marie), pero la mala suerte esta siempre de nuestro lado por que cuando lo habíamos logrado se aparece Emmett caminado con las zapatillas de Rosalie logrando que la dueña rompa la pirámide gritando:

-¡Emmett Cullen son mis zapatos favoritos, como se te ocurre cogerlos y andar con ellos como si nada, en que andabas pensando. Rugió Rosalie enfurecida mientras se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos.

Cosa que no le gusto ni un poquito a las chicas

-Rosalie Hale Cullen, trae tu trasero en este instante o no volverás a tocar un solo zapato en lo que te resta de inmortalidad. Grito Alice echando a la basura la compostura, entregándose a la ira y en esos momentos hay que estar a una distancia prudente, pobre de Rose

En ese momento llego Rosalie con Emmett de la oreja como si fuera un niño de 5 años

-Si quieres desmembrar a alguien, hazlo con el. Sentencio Rose señalando al pobre de Emm

-Necesitaba los zapatos para ensayar eso es un pecado. Se defendió Emm con la típica cara de Alice

-¡Basta!, tu-señalo a Emmett-vete con los idiotas que tenemos por esposo y hermanos a decirles que si intentan hacer otra tontería mas su castigo será el doble-entonces se voltea a Rose-tu, te calmas y dejas los zapatos para concentrarte en lo importante-y cuando pensé que se acabaron los regaños, se voltea hacia mi y me apunta con el dedo- y tu, mantén el escudo bien puesto para que el tonto de mi hermano no vea nuestros pensamientos. Termino Alice volviendo a respirar y tranquilizarse, colocando su mejor cara de felicidad y hablando con su voz de campanilla:

-Ahora, volvamos a nuestro ensayo. Dijo mientras saltaba a su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¡ja!

-Ah, se me olvidaba, Emmett ya puedes retirarte, gracias por venir. Dijo súper-sonriente, mientras que Emmett, asentía igual o peor de confuso que yo, en fin es Alice

Nos acomodamos (por tercera vez) en nuestras posiciones, pero cuando ya casi la teníamos, el mundo de la tecnología hizo acto de presencia: sonaron los celulares de Marie, Rosalie, Roxan, Marian, Julieta y el portátil sonó, advirtiéndonos que le llego un mensaje a Alice, enfureciendo a Ann, tanto que casi entra en fase, desapareció por un momento y volvió con una cubeta

-Aquí-señalo la cubeta-colocaran sus E.A.E y si se oponen no volverán a ver sus pertenencias mas valiosas, entendido, ¿alguna pregunta? Musito fríamente Ann expectante

Nessie estaba indecisa, si preguntar o no, pero al fin lo hizo:

-¿Qué son E.A.E? pregunto mi hija temerosa

Ann suavizo su expresión y hablo con una voz maternal:

-Son estresantes aparatos electrónicos, pero tu no tienes que dejarlo, querida. Susurro Ann cariñosamente

Pero no faltaba la intervención de Roxan:

-¿Por qué ella si se lo puede quedar? Pregunto Roxan, haciendo un puchero, mala idea

-Porque ella, a excepción de ti, sabe lo importante que es esto. Respondió despectivamente Ann

Todas colocamos lo celulares(a excepción de mi hija y yo) y Alice cerró el portátil con frustración por no poder ver su mensaje, luego nos colocamos (por cuarta vez) en posición, cuando ya estábamos en línea empezaron a sonar los celulares, el portátil y el timbre insistentemente, como era posible que cada vez que lo tuviéramos no interrumpieran, pero se acabó; ya se iban a bajar, pero las paré:

-Terminaremos esto o querrán seguir en esto hasta que llegue la hora de ir al instituto. Sentencié despectivamente

Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, se acomodaron en sus lugares logrando por fin la pirámide tan anhelada, ahora venia lo feo

-Ahora si, pueden hacer lo que se les plazca. Dije para después solo ver pequeñas manchas pasar al lado mío

-Gracias por esperarme. Dije sarcásticamente

-Lo siento Bella pero llegó mi nueva colección…y también llegaron tus libros. Comentó Alice mientras recibía al chico con la nueva colección, una manicura seguramente para Rose y mis libros…un momento ¡llegaron mis libros!, tan rápido como pude le arrebaté los libros a Alice que me miraba divertida, pero son mis libros

-Págame Rose. Comento Alice

-Rayos, yo pensé que me ganaría esa tarjeta. Dijo Rose frustrada, ¿ellas apostaron?

-¿Ustedes apostaron? Dije confundida y divertida

-Si, yo le aposte a rose que tu me quitarías los libros, en vez de pedírmelos como una persona civilizada. Dijo Alice mirando su nueva tarjeta de crédito como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado

-Pensé que los que apostaban eran Emmett y Jasper. Dije divertida viendo a Alice limpiar la tarjea, susurrando que las manos de Rose no son actas para tenerla

-Si, pero estar tantos años con ellos se te pega algo. Respondió Rose mirando a Alice como un perro mira como le quitan la comida

**Edward**

Bueno, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, un aterrador y vergonzoso lado positivo solo será Ballet, no tengo que matar a un vampiro sádico o enfrentarme a cientos de vampiros neófitos, aunque sinceramente prefiero una multitud de vampiros a las estúpidas burlas de todo el instituto

-Bueno Eddie ¿Qué hacemos? Pregunto Emmett inocentemente o debería decir maléficamente

-Primero, no me llames Eddie y segundo, podemos ver el recital del canal deportivo y hay vemos. Dije colocando el canal donde estaban dando el recital, una niña estaba dando una vuelta de puntitas

-Eso es fácil. Comente

-Claro, será fácil que un hombre de la vuelta de puntitas _delicadamente. _Susurro Jasper, colocando la pose de la niña, lo malo fue que perdió la coordinación y casi se cae

-Es solo cuestión de practicar. Recalqué para tranquilizarlos

-Mas bien es cuestión de caídas y muchos intentos. Dijo Jacob causando las carcajadas de Emmett y Jasper

-Quieren eso o quedar como gallinas frente a las chicas. Dije sabiendo la respuesta

-Como hay que hacer esa vuelta afeminada. Dijo Emmett colocándose en una posición muy graciosa, nos colocamos en fila, levantamos el pie (no paso nada) nos colocamos de puntitas (error) porque perdimos el equilibrio y caímos como piezas de domino, cosas que no le gusto mucho a Jacob, pero quien lo manda a colocarse de primero:

-Se pueden parar, ustedes no pesan precisamente como una pluma. Dijo Jacob apretando los dientes.

-Pero a mi me parece cómodo. Susurro Emmett acomodándose mejor, claro él es el último de la fila

-Tu solo, lo dices porque no tienes dos masa semimuertas encima. Dije empujándolos, los cuales cayeron en un ruido sordo

-Un por favor bastaría. Canturreo Emmett mientras se colocaba en pie

-Sigamos en el ensayo. Dijo Jasper mandando un ola de tranquilidad, lo cual se lo agradecía; porque sino Rosalie me mataría si la dejaba viuda

Comenzamos a ensayar, y por primera vez lo hicimos bien, lo cual me sorprendió y me alegro mucho, pero más sorprendido, hasta que escuche los pensamientos de mi esposa, la cual se le había olvidado colocar el escudo:

_Cuando estábamos en posición, sonó el celular de Marie, la cual cambio de posición, haciéndonos perder el equilibrio a todas y lo peor fue que caímos sobre las bombas de tiempo que explotan con cualquier cosa: Rosalie, Roxan y Marian, pobre_ _Marie_

_-_Chicos, al parecer las chicas tienen problemas con la pirámide, quieren ayudarlas. Dije malévolamente

-Eddie, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa clase de ideas, ahora si eres mi hermano, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? Susurro Emmett dando saltitos, ahora se que Alice no es la única, pero la dicha no le durara mucho

-Nosotros nada, pero tu iras y te pondrás los zapatos de Rosalie, todos sabemos que ella detesta que toquen sus zapatos. Comente satisfecho, pero a Emmett no se le veía muy feliz por la idea

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Susurro haciendo un puchero, que en este caso no funciona

-Porque tu eres el que nos metiste en esto. Gritamos todos, para después chocar las manos, tal vez Alice tenga razón y esto si sirva para entendernos mejor, ¡si claro!

Emmett desapareció, para después verlo caminando súper-lento, como las chicas en los comerciales de productos para el cabello, con las zapatillas de Rosalie y luego escuchar el grito de una muy furiosa Rosalie:

-¡Emmett Cullen son mis zapatos favoritos, como se te ocurre cogerlos y andar con ellos como si nada, en que andabas pensando.

Para luego ver a Rosalie agarrando del cabello a Emmett, diciéndole que si se volvía meter con sus preciados zapatos no tendrían nada en 3 meses, pobre Emmett; pero se le pasara

-Al menos logramos algo. Comento Jasper para bajar la tensión, pero no pudo controlar la tensión de Emmett

-Eso lo pueden decir ustedes, que no fueron regañados por la bruja Alice y su sequito de brujitas. Dijo acariciándose el cabello por el tremendo jalon que le hizo Rosalie

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, tratando de que alguna nos saliera bien o al menos no dan "femenino" como dice Emmett y cuando al fin nos estaba saliendo bien, llega Esme para avisarnos que tenemos que ir al instituto, lo malo fue que estábamos tan concentrados que terminamos rompiendo un pintura lo cual no le gusto mucho a Esme

No fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, al parecer las chicas ya lo habrían logrado porque estaban bailando la conga, pero Emmett se moría de la curiosidad y decidió preguntar:

-chicas ¿por que están bailando?

-porque mi querido Emmett, amamos a Esme y esa es nuestra forma de agradecerle por habernos salvado de esa terrible pirámide. Canturreo ¿cariñosamente? Rosalie, algo extraño en ella y aterrador

-niñas, ya paren de alabarme para que pueden ir al instituto. Dijo Esme maternalmente

Las chicas se regalaron unas miradas de complicidad y gritaron a todo el estilo de porrista que puede haber:

-¡gracias Esme, te queremos mucho! Gritaron todas, dando a conocerse como porristas, si fuéramos humanos ya estaríamos sordos

Cuando llegamos al instituto tuvimos que correr porque íbamos tarde gracias a las porristas agradecidas, me tocaba con mi esposa, Alice y mis primas, antes no dice que nos parecemos a esa tonta película de mas barato por docena; pero lo que mas me impresiono fue ver a Draco peleándose con otro chico, pero no pude escuchar nada porque solo estaban pensando en golpearse el uno con el otro, a lo único que le atine fue a separarlos , pero Draco se soltó y salio del salón antes que el maestro llegara de la reunión parecía que estuviera llorando, eso es raro solo pude comprenderlo hasta que escuche los pensamientos del chico:

_Se lo merecía, toda su familia es igual que el y su padre unas ratas del alcantarilla que solo pueden vivir a las costillas de otros, mantenidos_

Wow, eso si que dolió, no esperaba menos de Draco, no somos los mejores amigos pero lo que mas odia Draco es que lo difamen y con toda la razón

-Eso si fue de película, algo raro para empezar el día…pero Julieta no pudo seguir porque salio hacia donde había escapado Draco y que ahora se iba mi prima ¡mi prima se escapa! , iba a salir por ella pero Bella me lo impidió:

-Estará bien solo necesita tiempo después te lo explicara, además alargue mi escudo para que la protegiera. Comento regalándome una sonrisa sincera, nunca me cansaría de decirlo Bella es lo único queme mantiene vivo, bueno ella dice que estamos vivos y yo jamás le discutiría eso

Regresamos al salón, mas tranquilo, gracias a mi esposa; solo esperaba que ella me explicara después la razón de su locura

**Marian **

No se porque hacia esto, escaparme del salón de clases por ese rubio arrogante pero se vea tan frágil y vulnerable, tan tierno

Cuando lo encontré estaba acurrucado en una esquina como un niño que teme que lo vean llorar, tan tierno que no podrías reprenderlo por sus diabluras; me acerque sigilosamente hasta quedar a la altura de el, pero el se limpio las lágrimas y me pregunto bruscamente mientras aguantaba las lágrimas:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quiero ayudarte. Dije tratando de que el me tuviera confianza

-No necesito tu ayuda, tu solo quieres verme caer para burlarte de mí, vete y déjame en paz. Comento mientras rechinaban los dientes intentando no llorar, ya estaba harta de su actitud:

-Si yo vine fue para ayudarte y ofrecerte mi apoyo pero ya veo que soy una completa estupida al creer que un chico tan mimado como tu se dejaría ayudar y veo que soy la única que tuvo consideración contigo porque nadie te vino a buscar, igual tarde o temprano te quedaras solo. Susurre levantándome dispuesta a marcharme pero una mano me lo impidió:

-Por favor, no me dejes solo. Dijo con voz ronca mientras se le salía una lagrima, entonces no me pude resistir al verlo así solo se me ocurrió acariciarle el cabello y decirle que se desahogara

Cuando se calmo le pedí que me contara que es lo que le había pasado, se demoro un poco hasta el punto de que estuve tentada a decirle que no era necesario, pero empezó a relatar:

-el padre del chico era un antiguo trabajador del ministerio que murió en la pelea que hubo con el señor tenebroso y quien lo mato fue mi padre desgraciadamente, no esperaba mas del chico pero después dijo que yo me convertiría en el, y eso era lo que temía porque yo no quiero ser igual que el, yo no soy igual que el, pero los fantasmas del pasado me atormentan y no dejo de pensar en el día en que mi padre murió: la sangre Malfoy siempre le pertenecerá al mal y no dejo de pensar en eso desde ese día. Dijo volviendo a romper en llanto

Viendo lo así: destrozado y asustado no podía mas que abrazarlo y clamarlo y así lo hice:

-No puedes compararte con tu padre porque el es el y tu eres tu, tu eres el que tomas tus propias decisiones al igual que lo hizo tu padre porque tu eres el que moldeas tu futuro, solo tu decides si quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre o formarte como una persona aceptable para la sociedad y limpiar tu apellido. Lo último lo susurre abrazándolo fuertemente para mostrar mi apoyo

-Gracias Marian, gracias por apoyarme sin fingir entenderme-lo último lo comento para si mismo, pero al menos tiene la certeza de que puede confiar en mi, ya después me atendría a las consecuencias

-Pero sabes algo, yo te dije que te tendría en mis brazos y así estas. Dijo medio burlón, pero se le quito la gracia cuando le propine un zape en la cabeza

-Puede ser que tengas miedo pero el miedo no te quita lo orgulloso y arrogante. Susurre levantándome hasta que vi al director mirándome desconcertado, genial y todo por ese rubio

-Señorita Cullen y señor Malfoy me pueden explicar porque están fuera de clase. Nos comunico de la forma tan jovial pero con mirada acusadora, ciertamente preferiría el regaño oral que el visual, es escalofriante la forma en que nos mira

-Yo tuve la culpa Aro, perdón, señor director, yo la engañe para que me explicara un tema que no había entendido, es que este año vengo con las pilas puestas. Esta última hizo que riera pero tuve que confundirlo con una tos, pero el director no lo paso desapercibido y me pregunto si lo que decía Draco era cierto, pero yo estaba dudosa si decirle la verdad o seguir con "la mentira blanca" de Draco, pero en ese momento se me apareció un Edward vestido de ángel y una Alice vestida de diablillo y Edward ángel comenzó a decir:

_No deberías seguirle el juego porque eso significa que fomentaras sus rabietas y mentiras y sabes que esta mal_

Pero Alice diablilla lo contradijo:

**Déjate de habladurías y mejor vete a tocar el sermón a otro lado, lo que tu necesitas es seguirle el juego y saldrás de esto rápido y podremos ir de compras; necesitas remodelar** **tu armario cariño. **Dijo lo ultimo analizando mi vestimenta; pero Edward ángel le reitero eso:

_Como sabes____que saldrá de esto y que el director no los descubrirá y los castigara. _Dijo alzando las cejas en manera chistosa

**¿Quieres apostarlo Eddie?**Pregunto con malicia, con razón los cachitos

_**-**__acepto, si la castigan, torturaras a Emmett para ir de compras pero si se salva te daré mi tarjeta de crédito y pagare la factura. _Perfecto, ellos hablaban de mí como si no estuviera

**Si, podré ir de compras sin tener a Carlisle pidiéndome que pague la cuenta y es obvio que te llevo conmigo necesitas ir de compras y urgente, ahora solo síguele el juego,¿ entendido? ** Pregunto decidida

**-**Si. Respondí, pero Edward ángel y Alice diablillo ya no estaban

**-**¿Si que señorita Cullen? Dijo el director expectante, ahora o nunca

**-**Quesi, Draco le esta diciendo la verdad, pero ya no íbamos cuando usted llego. Dije esperanzado porque me creyera

El espero para dar una respuesta hasta que dijo:

-Esta bien, por esta vez se salvaron. Dijo jovialmente y agradecí mentalmente a la Alice diablilla por la idea

Cuando el director desapareció, Draco me miro expectante para luego decir

-menos mal ya paso, pensé que una santurrona como tu no tendrías el coraje de decir una mentirita, veo que estas aprendiendo. Pero que se creía este con venirme a decir santurrona y que no tenía coraje

-en primer lugar lo hice por mí y en segundo tu no me conoces para juzgarme así entendiste niñito y cuando ya me iba a ir me acorde de algo:

-y es Obvió que yo tengo mas valor que tu para muestra de un botón esta lo que paso esta mañana. Dije carcomiéndome por dentro por cree que el era diferente y por utilizarlo a él como ejemplo de cobardía y extrañamente me sentía mal por eso

Con un dolor en el estomago me fui hacia la cafetería porque según mis cálculos debería ser el receso, pero dos vocecitas me sacaron de mis cavilaciones: Edward ángel y Alice diablilla

**En tu cara Eddie, ahora suelta la tarjeta hermanito**. Dijo Alice danzando como una bailarina

_Solo te la doy porque estoy cumpliendo mi palabra._Comento mientras que sacaba la tarjeta y decía como que los vampiros viejos no ven más allá de sus narices

Desaparecieron cuando entre a la cafetería, de verdad que estar con Malfoy me esta afectando pero lo único que ahora me preocupaba era un primo muy enfadado y unas primas y primos y hermanas esperándome para comenzar el tortuoso interrogatorio

**Edward**

Estaba enfadado y frustrado por tener que soportar las tonterías de mis hermanos y porque Marian no se había dignado a aparecer durante las dos clases, cuando tocaron para comunicarnos que era el receso mis hermanos al ver mi cara quisieron molestarme con una apuesta, la cual empezó Alice:

-Emmie ¿quieres hacer una apuesta?

-que quieres apostar enana. Dijo Emmett burlonamente

-apuesto que Edward no tarda en golpearse la cabeza con algo cuando se entere de lo que paso con Marian; si gano me regalaras tu tarjeta y tu pagaras la cuenta pero si tu ganas te limpio el Jeep durante un mes

-acepto. Dijo Emmett mientras se daban un apretón de manos en señal de cierre

Era increíble las tonterías que se les podría ocurrir, se nota la hermandad, pero todo se me olvido cuando Bella toco mi mejilla y esa sensación provoco mil descargas eléctricas, algo que solo ella me puede provocar

-No te preocupes, ella vendrá y te explicara todo. Susurro traspasándome toda la calidez de su mirada, ya no pude aguantarme mas y la bese pero la cafetería se quedo en total silencio hasta mis hermanos, así que de mala gana tuve que separarme de mi esposa

-Parece que Eddie no pudo esperar hasta llegar a la casa. Soltó Emmett que como siempre tenia que tener uno de sus comentarios

-Como tú no te aguantaste para hacerle una visita al cuarto de limpieza con Rosalie, ¿no es cierto? Comente logrando que todos soltaran una carcajada pero deje de reír cuando vi a Marian y de inmediato me llegaron sus pensamiento; desde su platica con Draco hasta el momento en el que el director los deja ir sin castigo- acto inconciente me golpee con la mesa en señal de frustración y Alice ya esta celebrando su triunfo pero por una extraña razón aparecemos Alice y yo en su mente auque es un punto a su favor que la allá puesto como diablillo.

-Marian ¿por que rayos te escapaste? Susurro entre dientes Marie, pero a ella ni se inmuto en contestarle a su hermana, solo me dirigió una corta mirada para analizar mis facciones y comprobar si estaba enojado o no, decidí torturarla un poco y me hice el enojado, lo cual hizo que Marian empezara a hablar lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta el punto de que toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos hasta Draco la veía estupefacto, así que tuve que intervenir y no había traído cámara para semejante espectáculo

-Tranquila Marian, te iba discutir el dilema que tuviste con Aro pero como tuviste el placer de colocar a Alice como diablillo y que por demás esta decir que toda la cafetería esta pendiente de ti, estoy eternamente satisfecho con el castigo. Comente sonriendo con autosuficiencia

Ella avergonzada y furiosa se sentó murmurando algo como: tonto primo lee mentes, para luego entablar una conversación con sus hermanas

Sonó la campana anunciando nuestra tortura, para luego ver a las chicas voltear la cabeza como en las películas de terror pero ellas le agregaban la sonrisa malévola, entonces como si hubieran encendido el interruptor de una grabadora empezaron a decir:

-Chicos, vamos que ya es hora. Susurraron todas

Estaba pensando la manera más fácil de salir del asunto pero desgraciadamente mi hija trajo a Jacob prácticamente a rastras para que "no escapara" es nuestro funeral

-Chicas nosotros podemos. Susurro Jasper con la poca calma que le quedaba pero su esposa pensaba otra cosa

-Lo siento Jazz pero debemos entregarlos a la maestra como buenos niños. Comento Alice dando saltitos

Nos encaminamos hacia el salón de tortura, quiero decir de Ballet pero cuando llegamos la imagen que veíamos no tenia precio: chicos alistándose para eso, y las chicas?

-Y las chicas? Preguntamos todos a la vez, eso fue raro

-Los colocamos en el de chicos. Dijo Alice lo mas natural posible, para después empujarnos hacia el salón y dejarnos abandonados

-Tocara optar por la resignación. Dije para mis adentros, pero Emmett no lo pudo soportar así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de escaparnos, pero todos le recordamos el castigo de Alice si nos escapábamos y fue uno de los primero en cambiarse en ese momento llego la profesora y tuvimos que cambiarnos para empezar el ensayo comenzando con una vuelta para luego terminar con una vuelta triple, pero la profesora tuvo la brillante idea de decirle a Jasper las palabras mágicas

-Jasper quedas al mando susurro la profesora mientras dejaba el salón, eso significa peligro

Jasper se coloco al frente erguido y vociferó a todo pulmón

-Me hacen cien lagartijas de inmediato ordeno como todo un comandante o peor

-No sabía que estábamos en la guerra civil. Susurro Emmett, pero Jasper lo escucho:

-Señor Cullen, lo escuche así, que me va a hace otras diez mas. Grito en modo de orden

Después de terminar la tarea del comandante luego nos coloco en puntitas, después levantar la pierna

-Con razón Alice tiene ese ánimo. Comento Jacob en burla pero el comandante lo oyó y le hizo levantar la pierna hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio y caer haciendo caer a Emmett que cayó sobre mí y yo caí sobre otro compañero y así sucesivamente, lo que hizo enfurecer a un chico

-Ustedes y su generalcito nos tienen cansados y ahora esto. Me di cuenta de que era un vampiro y también habían licántropos, muy pocos magos, genial una pelea

-Y que vas a hacer vampirito. Susurro amenazante Jasper

El vampiro gruño para luego saltarle a Jasper el cual lo arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no pude ver mas porque estaba luchando con un licántropo que trato de dañar a Jasper y así comenzó la pelea, pero termino al escuchar el grito de la profesora y una fuerza muy poderosa me separaba de mi oponente, pues era la magia de la profesora la cual estaba furiosa al ver el espectáculo para luego señalarnos la puerta y mandarnos a dirección; quería acompañarnos pero Emmett le dijo que se sabia el camino de memoria, es claro que lo visita con regularidad

Cuando llegamos vimos a las chicas pero había dos personas sentadas las cuales estaban preocupadas y asombradas por algo.

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado y en el próximo capitulo veremos a los visitantes extraños, espero actualizar pronto y mil disculpas por demorar tanto**

**Cuídense y besos**

**maria alice cullen**


	7. El lado malo de Esme

**Mil disculpas de verdad, jamás me había demorado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi musa se enfermo por los exámenes finales, Sorry-Sorry**

**Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi retorcida imaginación**

**(En capitulo anterior…)**

_-Ustedes y su generalcito nos tienen cansados y ahora esto. Me di cuenta de que era un vampiro y también habían licántropos, muy pocos magos, genial una pelea_

_-Y que vas a hacer vampirito. Susurro amenazante Jasper_

_El vampiro gruño para luego saltarle a Jasper el cual lo arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no pude ver mas porque estaba luchando con un licántropo que trato de dañar a Jasper y así comenzó la pelea, pero termino al escuchar el grito de la profesora y una fuerza muy poderosa me separaba de mi oponente, pues era la magia de la profesora la cual estaba furiosa al ver el espectáculo para luego señalarnos la puerta y mandarnos a dirección; quería acompañarnos pero Emmett le dijo que se sabia el camino de memoria, es claro que lo visita con regularidad _

_Cuando llegamos vimos a las chicas pero había dos personas sentadas las cuales estaban preocupadas y asombradas por algo._

**EL OTRO LADO DE ESME**

**Edward Cullen**

-Señores Cullen-Susurro mordazmente la profesora de ballet y luego giraba la cabeza hacia la dirección y sonreía de manera burlona-entonces…viene de familia, diríjanse de inmediato, total allá están sus novias. Termino mientras azotaba la puerta en nuestras caras

Molestos y confundidos por la situación, nos encaminamos hacia la dirección o mejor dicho "la cámara de tortura", pero percibimos un olor que nos hizo frenar, era un olor familiar, pues era lo único que podía deducir porque mi esposa tenía su escudo puesto, el olor de…Esme; de inmediato volteé la cara para verificar su animo, lo cual no fue buena idea porque Jasper estaba mas pálido de lo normal, lo sacudí para que reaccionara y solo pudo articular:

-Esta neutra. Comento para si mismo, como si buscara la ultima pieza del rompecabezas, eso no era un buen signo.

-Edward, ¿Qué es lo que esta pensando? Pregunto Jasper apenas salio de su divagación, hay veces en que detesto el poder de mi querida esposa porque me deja sordo ante sus pensamientos y todo el que ella proteja

-No se. Comente decepcionado y nervioso al pensar el gran lío que se estaba armando.

Emmett trago saliva nerviosamente, mientras Jacob se rascaba la nuca pensando en las miles de excusas para decirles, solo Jasper y yo guardábamos la compostura mientras atravesábamos la puerta de nuestro martirio.

Y adentro pude vislumbrar las caras de preocupación de mis primas y hermanas, al igual que la cara de vergüenza y enojo que cargaba mi esposa; para terminar en las dos caras que temía ver: Carlisle me miraba desaprobatoriamente y Esme miraba al vacío sin emoción

-Bueno, ya que están todos los Cullen, hablare claro y conciso. Comenzó Aro serio pero un poco divertido, preciso tenia que ser nuestro director

-La razón por los que los mande a llamar es para explicarles el terrible record de mal comportamiento que han tenido sus hijos y sus sobrinas en el instituto. Comento como si fuera una aburrida teleserie que solo pones porque sabes que no hay nada mejor que ver

Carlisle se recostó en la silla, como si tratara de olvidar la inoportuna llamada pero aun así la recordó en su mente detalladamente dejándome verla sin aprensiones porque mi esposa estaba muy concentrada en sus cavilaciones:

**Flash Back**

_Estaban recostados en el sofá besándose intensamente, cuando sonó el teléfono, Esme trato de separase pero Carlisle se opuso agregando que podría ser equivocado mientras besaba el hueco de su cuello, aun así Esme desapareció de su agarre en cuestión de segundos y contesto el teléfono. Carlisle solo maldecía por no tener una contestadota, Esme volvió diciendo que el director los necesitaba urgentemente, Carlisle con desgano pregunto._

_-¿Ahora que hicieron Emmett, Edward y Jasper?_

_-No se cariño, no quiso tratar el tema por teléfono, parece algo realmente importante. Comento Esme preocupada_

_Solo espero que no sea uno de los encuentros furtivos de los chicos. Pensó molesto mientras reencaminaba al mercedes algo frustrado_

_Al llegar a la oficina de Aro, lo encontraron jugando videojuegos en el computador, pero al percatarse de la presencia de ellos, cerro la pagina sin darse cuenta que lo había bloqueado_

_-Aro, ¿Qué hicieron esta vez mis hijos? Pregunto cansinamente Carlisle_

_-¿Por que no se lo dicen a sus hijas? Comento con ironía mientras se abría la puerta_

_En ese momento entraron las chicas echas un desastre, como si hubieran peleado con un animal, Esme abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras ahogaba un grito mientras que Carlisle pensaba en las mil maneras de castigarnos por el encuentro furtivo grupal_

**Fin del flash Back**

Mi boca decayó ligeramente, eran mucha información, pensar que mi padre me creí capaz de hacer un revolcón en el instituto, aunque la imagen de Bella no estaba para nada mal, insistidamente posee mis ojos en ella, y en persona se veía mucho mejor; su uniforme estaba cortado, la mini falda deportiva ahora era un trozo de tela que le quedaba perfecto, la camiseta que era una chaqueta, ahora se había convertido en una camisa corta y escotada, tal vez no seria tan mala, la idea de Emmett, de visitar el cuarto de limpieza.

Sacudí mi cabeza, para despejar esos pensamientos tentadores que desgraciadamente tendrían que esperar, mientras bella me miraba con el seño fruncido y luego bajo la mirada para luego voltearse y lanzarme un cojín del sofá

No entendía hasta que mire el "pequeño problemita" que tenia en mis pantalones, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta

-Eddie-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque mi esposa lo había pisado muy fuerte mientras que los otros lo miraban extraño

Mi hermano miro a mi esposa que le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-Eddie les puede explicar todo. Dijo Emmett, hay no, yo no puedo explicar, una idea cruzo por mi mente, total el tuvo la culpa

Me senté en el sofá junto a mi esposa con el cojín en las piernas y dije:

-Yo no soy el indicado para explicarles, Jasper es el que comenzó todo

-Director usted iba a empezar por las chicas, además ellas son las damas y deben ir primero. Comento Jasper mientras sonreirá nerviosamente, porque las chicas decían con los labios: C-O-B-A-R-D-E, para luego Jasper me miraba como si quisiera matarme,

Quiero pero no puedo. Pensó Jasper malévolamente, que ahora todo mundo lee la mente

-Tranquila Esme, que no estuvimos con los chicos no mucho menos, sino que hoy era la inscripción de porristas y hubo un problemita: Comento mi Esposa mientras bajaba el escudo me dejaba ver la escena que estaba narrando:

**Flash Back**

_Bella y las chicas habían llegado al gimnasio donde se presentarían las pruebas a porrista, en ese momentos las plásticas estaban dando una coreografía con pasos exhibicionistas, Roxan saco la varita y menciono un conjuró convirtiendo a Leah en una gata, Jane en un ratón, Leah persigue a Jane haciendo caer a las demás cuando están haciendo la pirámide, Pamci saco la varita y las transformo de nuevo, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Roxan pero no armo un escandalosito le susurro algo a lo oído a Lauren, la cual solo se sentó y empezó:_

_-Estamos aquí para reclutar nuevas señoritas para el grupo de porristas y en tal caso para que halla una nueva capitana. Termino con ironía en la última frase_

_Cuando les toco su turno, las plásticas sonrieron burlonamente mientras murmuraban:_

_-Es una broma o que. Comento Victoria sonriendo ladinamente mientras observaba de arriba a bajo a Roxan como si fuera un maniquí mal vestido _

_-Nosotras no venimos a presentar o ¿ahora es ilegal? Comento Marie desafiante enarcando una ceja_

_Las chicas colocaron la música y comenzaron a bailar, debía admitir que eran muy buena pero Pamci conjuro un hechizo colocando resbaladizo el piso haciendo caer a las chicas, sin embargo ellas no se dejaron , Marian saco su varita y pronuncio un conjuro volviendo todo a la normalidad _

_Las plásticas no se quedar atrás porque sabotearon la pirámide usando el hechizo: Ridiculus, haciendo que las chicas tuvieran patines y disfraces de payaso y para el cierre cayeron con un pastel esperándolas en el suelo_

_La primera en levantarse fue Bella furiosa como nunca, dirigiéndose a ellas les grito:_

_-¿Qué se creen para sabotearnos así? , esto es algo libre, no se entrometan. Termino con los ojos brillantes por la ira _

_-Así como ustedes hicieron con nosotras, ojo por ojo diente por diente. Comento Lauren calmadamente y sonriendo de lado_

_Mi esposa sonrío maquiavélicamente- Tu lo has dicho-comento para después echarle el resto de pastel en la cara_

_-¿Cómo te atreves, estupida? Dijo Jane enojada mientras se acerca vertiginosamente a mi esposa pero Alice y Julieta se interpusieron en su camino_

_-No te atrevas a insultar a nuestra amiga. Susurraron malévolamente para después empujarla y crear un pastel de su tamaño donde cayó mareada _

_-Pequeñas idiotas. Murmuro Victoria mientras crecía sus uñas convirtiéndolas en una espada para atacar a Alice y Julieta pero Rosalía y Roxan se lo impidieron_

_-No te han dicho que jugar con cosas filosas es malo, porque te puedes cortar o caer. Comentaron las dos fríamente para luego meterle una zancadilla y que cayera en el pastel y ella guardo sus uñas para no caer sobre ellas_

_-Se creen muy rápidas, pues miren esto. Murmuro Pamci mientras transformaba una roca en un basilisco, pero las chicas en vez de temer sonrieron y dejaron pasar a Marian y Marie, quienes pronunciaron:_

_-Ridiculus. Convirtiendo el basilisco en un payaso lanza pasteles, el cual tiro a Pamci al gran pastel_

_-Se la saben todas, no es así, quizás no esta. Termino Leah entrando en fase, pero las chicas habían desparecido dejando a Ann en el gimnasio sonriendo irónicamente_

_-Cariño ese truco es muy viejo. Comento y entro en fase corriendo con una cuerda en el hocico para luego correr en círculos con Leah dentro hasta marearla y amarrarla sin que ella pudiera hacer nada_

_-Eres una mal..._

_-Ho, casi se me olvidaba. Susurro Ann mientras la tiraba en la torta llena de plásticas y luego lanzar un pastel en signo de victoria_

_Lo que no contaran es que le cayera a la profesora de ballet_

_-Señorías Cullen a dirección. Grito furiosa señalando la oficina de Aro_

**Fin del flash Back**

-Todo eso paso mientras nosotros estábamos con el ex soldado maniático. Comento Emmett frustrado al igual que yo, no todos los días vez a las chicas pelear, además no me había dado cuenta que la profesora de ballet se había cambiado de ropa y que las chicas tenían ese pestilente olor a comida humana, los chicos se alejaron al igual que yo mientra que las chicas nos miraban iracundas, tal vez no fue una buena idea, **y todavía preguntas**. Dijo mi odiosa conciencia

-Bueno, las chicas ya contaron porque están aquí, ahora cuéntenos ustedes caballeros. Comento Aro saliendo de la sorpresa y conmoción

-Que tal tu Jacob .Dijo el director al ver a Jacob dormido en una silla, que al escuchar su nombre se sobresalto diciendo:

-Yo no tome las motos papa, fue Bella

-Por eso es que ya no monto moto por tu culpa. Contesto Bella lanzándole un cojín

-Que se la cuente el sabe…Edward. Se retracto al ver mi mirada asesina

-ES sencillo, la profesora se fue y dejo a Jasper a cargo, el dejo que la reencarnación del soldado volviera y nos trato como si fuéramos a la guerra. Susurre al recordar la manera

Tan descontrolada como nos mandaba

-Y el soldadito maniático grito mas fuerte haciendo explotar a un chico, el cual lo paro de una vez pero su orgullo de soldadito no lo dejo ver y empezamos una pelea. Comento Emmett como si estuviera hablando del clima

Esme estaba mas pálida de lo normal mientras nos miraba a cada uno buscando la respuesta a nuestra indisciplina, solo Carlisle disimulaba la risa, después preguntan de donde viene la indisciplina

-Director, ¿Cuál es el castigo para ellos? Pregunto Carlisle con decepción y vergüenza, el director se recostó en la silla, nos observo a nosotros pensativo para después sonreírnos jovialmente

-No les pondré castigo-al murmurar eso, Emmett sonrío feliz y Alice ya estaba saltando de alegría-se quedaran en sus electivos sin protestar y mandare un inspector para supervisar su relación familiar, así que mejoren su relación, sino irán a terapia familiar el resto de su existencia. Culmino con la misma sonrisa mientras nos miraba a todos, los cuales teníamos la boca ligeramente abierta, Carlisle salio de su aturdimiento para contestar

-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario tomar esa clase de medidas. Comento Carlisle algo enojado al pensar en toda la vergüenza que estaba haciendo sentir a Esme

-Carlisle, tus hijo han cometido faltas mensualmente y podría decir que semanalmente, se saben cada rincón de mi oficina de memoria, y Llegan, tus sobrinas recién ingresadas trayendo problemas, solo coopera, por favor.

Carlisle no tuvo otro remedio que asentir, agradecerle al Director por su tiempo y levantarse de la silla decepcionado mientras se encaminaba a la puerta seguido por el ejercito emo, emocionalmente mal.

Al salir, Esme se paro en seco y dio la vuelta como en la niña del exorcista, presiento que no vamos a salir bien de esto

-Niños, los espero en la casa, tenemos que hablar y no se demoren. Sentencio firmemente con el pequeño tic en el ojo pero eso no fue lo que me hizo palidecer sino su pensamiento:

_Espero que no lleguen después que notros o no querrán averiguarlo_

Mire la estancia por donde había salido mi madre y luego me dirigí roboticamente a los chicos:

-Esme, regaño, si llegamos tarde, autos, ahora. Termine mientras me dirigía a mi perfecto Volvo plateado, pero una hermosa mano me lo impidió

-¿A dónde crees que vas cariño', ni lo pienses conduce Emmett. Comento mi esposa mientras se colocaba en la parte del pasajero en auto

-Pero es mi auto. Proteste infantilmente, el único que tocaba a mi Bebe era yo y Bella cuando tenia que comprarle comida al perr…Jacob

-Acéptalo Eddie, tú no conduces rápido. Contesto Emmett mientras esperaba tranquilamente las llaves de mi Bebe, sin mas remedio y rogando que no le pasara nada, le entregue las llaves para después sentarme en puesto de pasajero mientras Rose entraba en el copiloto, Jasper Alice y Marie se iban en el Porshe, Roxan, Julieta, Ann y Marian en el Lamborghini y desgraciadamente Jacob y mi hija se montaban en la moto, bendito el día en que deje que Bella me convenciera para conservar esa moto_, pero te gusto como_ _te convenció. _Comento mi perversa voz_, _despeje mi mente, porque en este momento no quiero pensar en tentaciones.

El volvo arranco camino a nuestra casa, lo extraño era que había tráfico en la carretera, ¿por que precisamente hoy la gente decide ir de excursión?, estaba frustrado y ansioso por llegar a casa, _admítelo solo quiere llegar a tu cuarto con tu esposa._ Susurro la vocecilla malvada

Pero deje mis cavilaciones a un lado, para visualizar las visiones de Alice:

_Esme y Carlisle entrando a la calzada, Esme visiblemente enojada y Carlisle rezando porque hubiéramos llegado, sino se armaría la tercera guerra mundial_

_-_Apúrate Emmett, sino seremos picadillo. Susurre nervioso, porque solo una vez Esme se coloco verdaderamente enojada y fue cuando Emmett decidió jugar fútbol pero no midió la distancia del balón e impacto contra la vasija de porcelana fina de Esme, era invaluable para ella, durante un mes no nos dirigió la palabra y ese mes Emmett trato de pedirle disculpas de todas las formas posibles, colgándose estilo murciélago (**porque no nos dejaba entrar a su habitación**) fuera de la ventana mientras cantaba perdóname, dejando rosas por todos los rincones de la casa y hasta limpiando la casa; Rosalíe estaba un poco celosa del trato que le estaba otorgando a Esme, pero este regaño nos saldría mas caro

_-_Pero hay demasiado tráfico. Comento Rosalíe nerviosa al pensar en el regaño de Esme, podríamos tener cientos de siglos pero Esme siempre nos trataría como adolescentes, tal vez se debía a que nos comportábamos como tal.

Emmett se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban de alegría y diversión, para luego dar una vuelta vertiginosa con el auto, golpeando algunos autos en el trascurso de esta y luego internarse en el bosque con mi Volvo.

-Emmett, estas loco, le hiciste daño a mi carro. Dije pensando en las miles de abolladuras que podría tener mí bebe

-Hermanito, tu dijiste que me apurara y yo solo seguí tus ordenes. Comento inocentemente mientras que esquivaba un árbol pero se le olvidaba una rama, la cual estaba rayando la portezuela de mi bebe, si fuera humano me desmayaría.

-Y ahora decides hacerme caso. Murmure con la mandíbula apretada, pero me tranquilice al sentir la mano de mi esposa sobre mi mejilla, ese casto tacto así reaccionar mi organismo.

-Edward, todo va a salir bien, Emmett sabe… ¡Emmett cuidado con el árbol! Grito asustada, pues la intención era llegar rápido no matar a mi pobre bebe

-¡Que me ibas a decir, que Emmett sabe lo que haces, si lo supiera no estaríamos aquí! Susurre a punto de perder los estribos, pero no podía frente a mi esposa, ella no se merecía esto, además no era tan malo

-Lo siento, yo no quería gritarte, me altere y eso… ¡Emmett cuidado con la ardilla! Grite exaspera, Rosalíe lo golpeo en la nuca para mi descanso

-Hay Rose, eso dejara marca y ¿desde cuando son tan ambientalista? Comento mi hermano burlonamente

-Desde que tu decidiste quitarnos a las ardillas del menú. Contestamos todos molestos por recordar el día en que Emmett se le dio la brillante idea de no cazar ciertos animales entre ellos la ardilla de cola rayada que estaba en extinción por su sangre tan dulce

-Ah, perdón, aunque todavía sigue la campaña. Contesto con solemnidad, la que en este momento no le iba bien

Legamos a tiempo, a la calzada de la casa y no vimos ni rastro del Mercedes de Carlisle, después llego el Porshe de Alice, lleno de moscas muertas en el parabrisas, mientras las chicas salían, estresadas, mal arregladas y molestas, solo Alice e coloco a nuestro lado exasperada:

-Deje que Jasper condujera, por ser el mas rápido, y ya veo que fue mala idea. Dijo mientras observa su carro lleno de lodo y moscas

Después llego el Lamborghini, Con una muy furiosa Roxan, murmurando algo sobre los policías estupidos y sus estupidas reglas, mientras que Ann salía riéndose y Marian y Julieta negando con la cabeza, Roxan se coloco al lado de Alice, dejando de murmurar:

-Presiono a los demás conductores para poder moverme libremente y llega un policía a colocarme una multa por insubordinación, le pregunto que quiere a cambio de que me quite la multa y me dice que si esta tan desesperada que valla a un bar, me creyó una cualquiera. Termino golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que le hizo una abolladura

Y de ultimo llego la moto del perr…Jacob con mi hija, desee que le hubiera pasado algo avergonzó para que mi hija no quisiera volver a montar en esa horrenda moto, pero fue todo lo contrario, mi hija se bajo radiando de felicidad mientras entraba a la casa, ¡GENIAL!

Llego el Mercedes de Carlisle, con una Esme visiblemente molesta cerrando fuertemente la puerta y dirigiéndose a la casa, sin antes echarnos un vistazo y sonreír burlonamente

-Veo que llegaron a tiempo, entren de inmediato.

Lugo de irse Carlisle salio del auto mientras que el Porshe se le salían los focos delanteros, mi Volvo se le caían los espejos y se pinchaba una llanta, hay mi bebe, el Mercedes se le caían las puertas por el golpe de Esme

-Solo espero que no sea tan malo el castigo. Murmuro Carlisle sonriendo nerviosamente

Entramos nerviosos y atentos, y nos colocamos en los sillones, al lado de nuestras parejas, Esme se coloca al frente de nosotros como un general preparado para dar una orden, era definitivo que estaba furiosa

-Como ustedes saben, hoy pasó algo realmente grave, desobedecieron las normas impuestas por el instituto, no solo manchando su nombre sino también a nosotros. Declaro calmadamente Esme

-Pero ellas fueron las que nos provocaron. Comento Julieta visiblemente molesta, pues no le gustaba que la regañaran si ella no era la que lo había echo, pero fue mala idea

-Cariño, ustedes bien saben, que ellas las odian y de todas maneras caen en su juego de berrinche, dándose cuenta de que era una trampa solo para provocarlas y ustedes se la dieron en bandeja de plata. Dijo Esme de una manera dulce pero maquiavélica, preferiría que me gritara a ese tono escalofriante, a tal punto de que Julieta se pego un poco más a Ann con temor

-A raíz de sus…equivocaciones-miro a Alice y Emmett-nos ordenaron que los castigáramos con el único objetivo fuera la unión familiar

-¿Por que no solamente nos disculpamos y ya?, olvidamos todo. Pregunto Rosalíe despreocupada

-¡Si lo hiciéramos, tendríamos que ir a terapia por toda la eternidad!, ¡hasta acabaríamos en un manicomio. Grito desesperada Esme, asustando a todos y asiendo caer a Rosalíe del sillón, dejando su pelo desordenado, como si fuera una paciente del manicomio

-El director nos dijo que nos mandaría un inspector par evaluar nuestra convivencia familiar, desgraciadamente no hay inspectores vampiros, así que vendrá es un humano, al que no podremos sobornar-miro a Roxan-deslumbrar-miro a Rosalíe-ni sacarlo de quicio- miro a Alice, Emmett y yo

-¿Por qué no miras a nosotros? Preguntamos mis hermanos y yo con visible confusión en nuestros rostros

-Les refrescó la memoria, Emmett tu maestra de ingles en el anterior instituto renuncio porque tu indisciplina no tenia limites, Alice casi matas a tu profesor de química por pedirte que te quedaras un momento con el después de clases y Edward, tu profesora de lengua no soporta que seas insubordinado en su clase

-Solo quería salir del salón pues me estaba aburriendo la clase y decidí bromear un poco con la profesora. Comento Emmett inocentemente

-Había una nueva colección que llegaba ese mismo día, ese profesor se estaba interponiendo en mis planes. Chillo Alice mientras hacia un puchero

-No tengo la culpa de que esa profesora no tenga el lenguaje mas avanzado que yo. Dije encogiéndome de hombros, total, el tiempo que estaba en la clase de lengua me la pasaba pensando en Bella (_**Cuando era humana y estaban en el otro instituto, no el de ahora)**_

-Ese no es el problema, El director pretende que nosotros no somos buenos padres, por eso les colocare un castigo ejemplar, donde aprenderán a unirse como familia. Comento mientras sonreía

-Emmett y Roxan cocinaran la comida para las chicas-Marian, Ann, Julieta y Jacob pusieron cara de asco

-Pero yo no se cocinar. Dijeron Emmett y Roxan haciendo puchero.

_Parecen hermanos gemelos._ Pensaron Alice y Ann

_-_Pues aprenderán. Contesto Esme decidida, mientras que los demás tragaban saliva nerviosamente,-Ah, y no pueden comprar comida ni cazar. Demando mirando a Jacob, Ann, Marian y Julieta, Alice se estaba riendo de la situación al igual que yo

_-_Alice y Ann, se encargaran del jardín. Dijo Esme temerosa de su pobre jardín quedara a manos del dúo dinámico

_-_Pero me ensuciare. Chillo Alice, al pensar en que no tenía ninguna prenda de jardinería

_-_A mi no me gusta la jardinería. Rezongo Ann cruzándose de brazos, Esme apretó los labios y dijo:

-No es una opción, es una orden. Sentencio Esme mientras que Rosalíe y Jacob se reían de lo chistoso que seria ver dos polos completamente opuestos trabajando juntos

-Rosalíe y Jacob lavaran la ropa y las sabanas de todos. Ordeno Esme mientras que Rosalíe y Jacob se les caía la mandíbula

-¡Esme no me puedes hacer esto! Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron con impotencia

-¡Todo es tu culpa! Gritaron al mismo tiempo apuntándose con el dedo, era como ver un espejo, pobre de Rosalíe tendrá que soportar al perro, pero que mas puede hacer, se acordaron d algo que los hizo chillar:

-¡Alice tiene demasiada ropa! Dijeron ambos con miradas horrorizadas mientras Alice los miraba mal

-Dejen de gritar que no estamos sordos, y si tendrán que lavar la ropa, J-U-N-T-O-S. Comento Esme deletreando cada letra señalándolos a ambos, me divertiría mucho viéndolos

-Edward y Marie limpiaran el ático y quitaran cualquier rastro de distracción. Dijo Esme divertida por la situación, un momento me toca con…

-¡Tu! Vociferamos Marie y yo mientras nos mirábamos, ambos éramos testarudos y no podríamos estar en un lugar sin que el uno moleste al otro

-Edward es muy lento para limpiar, Esme. Comento Marie mientras le colocaba cara de corderito a Esme

-Marie nunca hace nada, Esme. Susurre colocando mi mejor cara de angelito

-Eres un/a mentiroso/a. Gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Chicos cálmense, Marie esto te servirá para entender mas a tu primo y Edward esto te servirá para conocer mas a tu prima. Contesto mi madre mientras que Bella, Julieta y Jasper se reían

-Bella, Julieta y Jasper-Los chicos palidecieron- Limpiaran los pisos y las alfombras. Comento Esme tranquila, con saber que estaría Bella y Jasper pero no se podría confiar de Julieta

-Será divertidísimo, solo que nos cansaremos, pero no importa. Murmuro Julieta sonriente mientras Jasper mandaba olas de tranquilidad y Bela solo sonreía ante su alegría

-Eso no deja con Marian y Nessie que son las que limpiaran los autos. Articulo Esme mientras las chicas solo asentían

-Pero tenemos Tarea. Protestamos mis hermanos y mis primas, pero al ver la cara exasperada de Esme nos callamos

-Harán sus castigos ahora. Culmino la fatídica reunión para después verla salir hacia el bosque junto con Carlisle que trataba de no enojarla más

Esto es lo único que falta, conocer el lado malo de Esme, solo espero que trabajar con Marie no sea tan malo

-Primito, trae tu trasero al ático en este instante. Retiro lo dicho, va a ser una tarde muy larga

_**Mil disculpas chicas por la tardanza, es que fue estresante terminar el año, con eso de que los profes t quiere sacar el jugo ya terminando (queriendo exterminar a los profes como a lo alienígenas de los videojuegos) lamento no haber contestado sus comentarios, fue el cole que me absorbe hasta dejarme seca, ya salí, ya puedo contestar feliz todos sus maravillosos comentarios, que son los que me alegran el día Agradezco a todas aquellas personitas que se toman su tiempo para dejar su opinión, THANKS GIRLS AND BOYS (si hay XD)volviendo al fic, que les parece, los chicos recibieron un castigo por su pequeños problemas con los electivos, se aceptan tomatazos, zapatos o flores**_

_**Aprieten el lindo botoncito verde, hagan que parece Edward humano =D**_

_**Besitos vampiricos y abracitos mágicos**_

_**Att:**_

_**maria alice cullen **_


	8. Las Consecuencias La Pagan Los Chicos

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo un cap que estará muy chistoso, ya verán porque, sin mas preámbulo ¡a leer! **

**Recordatorio: los personajes no son mío son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama sale de mi loca cabecita y algunos personajes **

**(****En el capitulo anterior)**

_-Pero tenemos Tarea. Protestamos mis hermanos y mis primas, pero al ver la cara exasperada de Esme nos callamos_

_-Harán sus castigos ahora. Culmino la fatídica reunión para después verla salir hacia el bosque junto con Carlisle que trataba de no enojarla más_

_Esto es lo único que falta, conocer el lado malo de Esme, solo espero que trabajar con Marie no sea tan malo_

_-Primito, trae tu trasero al ático en este instante. Retiro lo dicho, va a ser una tarde muy larga_

**Las Consecuencias La Pagan Los Chicos**

**Roxan Pov**

Cuando Esme alias Hitler 2* se perdió en la espesura del bosque pude respirar del alivio, nadie me obligaría a cocinar ¡nadie! Además yo soy un fiasco en la cocina, ¡eh quemado hasta el agua! Yo no quiero cargar con muertos por culpa de mi "arte culinario" y son mis hermanas, pueden molestar y fastidiar pero al fin y al cabo hermanas.

Me iba a dirigir hacia mi cuarto a descansar cuando una mano me lo impidió

-¿Qué rayos…Emm por que me llevas a la cocina?! Pregunte alterada ese era un santuario demoniaco por eso era que Marie cocinaba aunque no tuviera que comer era una muy buena cocinera

-Hay que preparar la cena. Comento alegre, el no pensara que yo cocinare ¡jamás!

-Emm, Hitler 2 no esta, no tenemos que cocinar y…por que estas tan feliz? Pregunte preocupada por su salud mental, cocinar es la peor acción para los dos

-Es que me parece que puede ser divertido, aunque no sepa puede ser divertido y no hay que cocinar? Pregunto confundido mientras yo soltaba una carcajada Emm siempre te hace ver el lado bueno de las cosas…pero no cambiara nada

-No Hitler 2 esta cazando así que podemos descansar, que dices?. Pregunte con los ojos brillosos, si lo se puedo ser mala influencia por algo Ann me dijo que podía ser empresaria, ganaría fácilmente con la manera de convencimiento que tengo

-Emmett, no le hagas caso al diablillo que tienes por compañera, Esme dio una orden y hay que cumplirla. Comento Edward como siempre el niño bueno con razón Marie siempre es "la buena samaritana" viene de familia

-Sr. Amargado cierra esa boca y regresa al lugar que te corresponde y es con la Sra. Amargada. Conteste porque Marie que ya estaba zapateando el suelo molesta, nada bueno

-Y Emm, ellos-señale a mi primo y mi hermana-son los aburrido y buenos niños que le hacen caso a Hitler 2 pero tu y yo somos rebeldes y divertidos, vamos Emm te quedaras con los sumisos o te unirás a la rebelión. Comenté con entusiasmo, y Marie siempre me dice que me meta a la política, Emmett me iba contestar pero alguien tenía que meterse

-El no se unirá a tu "rebelión" Roxan, sabes por que? Porque el sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer, porque el nos es como tu, una cobarde. Dijo mi Hermana Marie que estaba situada detrás de mí, ese golpe fue directo a mi ego pero me recompuse para responder

-Querida Marie te informo que el no es un bebe para que tu estés hablando por el y métete en tus asuntos hermanita. Comente calmadamente mientras Edward nos miraba con preocupación como si fuéramos a explotar pero esta vez no seria yo la que explotara

-Eh…Roxx no es tan malo cocinar, además Esme nos castigara peor. Coloque mala cara ante la respuesta de Emmett, genial no tenia a nadie que me respaldara, pero no me rendiría, mire a Marie quien estaba sonriendo satisfecha, le borrare esa sonrisa pronto

-Bueno, yo lo lamento por ti Emm, pensé que eras mas divertido pero ya veo que quieres ser parte de los sumisos; entonces te dejo porque yo si me iré a descansar. Comente feliz pero la cara de Marie tenia la misma sonrisa pero malvada ella se acerco a mi y yo retrocedí, se acerco mas y yo me tope con la demoníaca estufa, me tomo por la solapas de la blusa para acercarme tenebrosamente a su cara la cual era terrorífica

-Hermanita, lo hare a las buenas o a las malas pero tu te quedaras a cocinar, entendido. Dijo con tono amenazador, de las cuatro Marie era la que tenia la mano pesada por eso siempre le hacíamos caso ¡rayos!

-Bien, bien me quedare pero después no me eches la culpa si nuestras hermanas mueren. Comente mientras me soltaba y huía para situarme detrás de Emm, Marie sonrió alegremente para luego aplaudir

-Perfecto, vamos Eddie tenemos mucho que limpiar. Comento mi hermana mientras jalaba a mi pobre primo

Mire la cocina como si fuera mi peor enemigo y comencé a buscar a mi objetivo,¡lo encontré!, respire aliviada por mi buena suerte

-¿El recetario de Esme? Pregunto Emm sin comprender mi alivio

-Así no tendremos que "experimentar" en la cocina Emm, es nuestra salvación. Comente alegremente

-Y nuestra ruina. Murmuro Ann pasando por la cocina

-¡Cállate! Señor por que no fui hija única. Murmure mientras leía el recetario

-¡Te oímos! Comentaron mis hermanas casi arrugo el recetario, pero Emm me lo quito junto a tiempo para mirar los ingredientes, necesitábamos carne, huevos, verduras, harina?

-Emm para que es las harina? Pregunte al ver que sacaba la harina

-En la receta dice que se debe rociar un poco de harina antes de meter la carne al horno. Comento mientras cortaba las verduras, se me ocurrió algo divertido, agarre una buena cantidad de harina

-Emm-lo llame a lo que el se voltio y yo le eche la harina en la cara, si antes estaba pálido ahora parecía fantasma, me carcajeé de la imagen tanto que tuve que apoyarme en la ventana y tuve una graciosa vista de Alice y Ann

-Diablilla, me las pagaras. Dijo Emm quien alzaba una cubeta de agua y yo como pude me escape y Emm echo el agua por la ventana ¡Oh no!

-Oh dios mío. Murmuramos bajito mientras escuchamos el sonido del agua caer y un chillido

**Alice Pov **

¿Que rayos le pasa a Esme? Yo odio la suciedad, ¡además no tengo nada de jardinería!, definitivamente Esme se volvió loca, mis uñas se maltratarán, esto es absurdo solo por golpear a esas brujas nos castigan, bueno al menos no fue tan duro, y ya que la dictadora no esta ¡no tengo que hacer nada!

-Alice, vamos al jardín a empezar el castigo. Comento Ann jalándome a mi tormento ¡ja!

-Annita, tu de verdad quieres trabajar en eso-señale el jardín- Pregunte colocando mi mejor cara de perrito

-No pero nos toca. Comento mientras me jalaba hacia el jardín otra vez

-Pero ya la dictadora se fue, no crees que es mejor ir de compras y ver ropa que esto. Comente mostrando mi reluciente sonrisa, Ann me soltó para luego darme la cara

-Querida primita, Esme volverá y cuando lo haga querrá su jardín limpio y lindo y si no esta así nos ahorcara. Murmuro con una sonrisita angelical y ojos de perrito, esa cara era muy buena tanto que me dio miedo, trague saliva

-No creo que la dictadora haga eso por no hacer el castigo. Murmure, claro que no, Esme se daría cuenta de que tonta era su idea del castigo porque no nos podría obligar, no es cierto?

-Si ella no te ahorca yo si, porque quiero terminar con este castigo. Murmuro sacando todos los implementos de tortura digo de jardinería

-Pero Ann…

-Nada de peros Mary Alice Brandon Cullen si quieres cooperar bien sino también porque no necesito personas que no ayuden sino para hacer estorbo. Dijo Ann dándome la espalda, lo cual me dolió porque yo la quiero y me enfureció, así que la volteé a velocidad vampirica y la pegue a un árbol bruscamente

-Escúchame bien Ann Masen Cullen, este trabajo no es de uno es de dos, es para unirnos como familia y tu lo único que haces es dividirla así que cierra la boca y empecemos a trabajar. Comente sulfúrica mientras ella sonreía ampliamente y asentía, la bipolaridad es de familia

-Bueno que tal si tú empiezas por regar las plantas mientras yo abono. Comento Ann dejándome la oportunidad de no ensuciarme ¡esta niña es un ángel!

-¡Gracias Ann! Dije y me abalance a abrazarla, la cual puso cara de sufrida y me devolvió el abrazo

Trate de ver la jardinería como las compras y fue fácil apreciar sus colores, texturas y olores, me maraville de tan hermosas creaciones de la naturaleza pero todo se fue a la basura cuando una gran cantidad de agua me cayo encima sin poder evitarlo ¡rayos! El vestido era de Prada y era la última colección, ¡matare al infeliz que lo hizo!

Mi chillido se oyó por todo el jardín, inmediatamente comencé a buscar al responsable, me encontré con Ann trabajando tranquilamente dándome la espalada ¡y con una cubeta vacía! Traidora

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance sobre ella haciéndola tragar lodo en el proceso, al principio miro alrededor confundida y cuando reparo en mi y mi linda cara con una sonrisa de venganza se enfureció y se abalanzo sobre mi, sin poder evitarlo; ¡rayos ya tenia agua y ahora tendré lodo, si antes parecía un desastre ahora mi vestimenta hace que Morticia este a la moda!

-¿Qué te sucede? Chille molesta forcejando con ella, rodamos y ella quedo debajo mío

-Lo mismo te pregunto. Comento molesta cambiando de posición

-Deja de llamarme duende, enana traidora. Dije separándome de ella para no llenarme mas de lodo, me fije en mi prima pero ella estaba temblando

-Oh oh. Murmure al ver como Ann se convertía en un enorme animal canino de pelaje castaño, empezó a gruñir y mostrarme la brillante dentadura canina

-Hey, tranquila Ann, tú te puedes controlar, yo se que puedes. Comente tratando de calmarla sin mucho éxito ¡esto esta cada vez mejor!

Arranque a correr como nunca lo había hecho, no es que no me guste correr pero tenía zapatillas y no son muy cómodas para correr, además tengo una gigantesca loba detrás de mi, extrañamente los perros tiene una agilidad detestablemente buena

Me adentre en la casa llenando el piso lustrado de lodo, ¡hay no Jazz me matara! Pero ahora tenia una "problemita mayor" siguiéndome, me desvíe hacia el cuarto de lavado, tenia una compuerta que comunicaba con el ático y Lugo seria libre, conduciría mi Porshe y me iría muy lejos de Ann

Visualice a Jacob y Rose trabajando con un metro de distancia, se me ocurrió una travesura, Jake me debe una desde que se metió con mis zapatos Gucci pero no contaba con que Rosalie se metiera en el camino a mi travesura y terminara siendo ella la que estuviera bañada de jabón hasta los pies, este no es mi día

**Jacob Pov**

-¡Yo que eh hecho para merecer esto! Gritaba la rubia muy molesta, chasquee la lengua

-No puedo creer que me toque con ella. Comente torciendo el gesto, tendría que soportar a la señorita "yo, yo y yo"

-Jake pórtate bien con mi tía, ella no es tan mala. Comento mi Nessie sonriéndome, me encantaba verla sonreír, jamás podría negarme a algo que la hiciera feliz, extrañamente ella me acepto en su vida y en su corazón dándole esperanzas a mi vida, siempre había pensado en la opción de si no me aceptaba, seria su mejor amigo, su confidente porque el estar a su lado me bastaría y si ella escogiera a otro e hiciera su existencia con otro, siempre estaría para ella, siempre.

Aunque eso no paso, y doy gracias ello, si tuve problemas con los celos

**Flashback**

_Había llegado la navidad, los Cullen decidieron invitar a Huilen y… Nahuel, nunca pensé que el fuera tan astuto además se lo debo si no fuera por el Nessie no se daría cuenta de los sentimientos que me profesa_

_-¡Nessie! Grito alegremente Nahuel, mientras le daba vueltas por el aire como una pareja de enamorados, tuve que dañar un poco de madera para controlarme, en mi especie los celos no son una emoción muy buena que digamos, es como un encendedor, que espera el momento perfecto para encender la mecha de una bomba_

_-Hay mírenlos, ¿no hacen una linda pareja? Comento Edward mirándome únicamente a mí, el sabia cuanto me molestaba tener que guardarme todos mis sentimientos para no asustarla y se burlaba de ello _

_Bella solo rodaba los ojos, ella me apoyaba en parte, al principio estuvo renuente pero luego fue cediendo porque se dio cuenta que mis sentimientos eran muy profundos para cambiarlos _

_-Nahuel, que alegría verte, al fin tengo a mis dos mejores amigos reunidos. Comento Nessie abrazándolo a el y a mi, el me sonreía burlonamente, como si esperara que en cualquier momento explotara y le partiera la cara a golpes, y ganas no me faltaban pero Nessie estaba de por medio_

_-Nessie te traje algo. Dijo Nahuel mostrando una cajita de terciopelo azul marino, la respiración se me corto, Bella me tomo de las manos y Edward estaba a punto de caerse de la felicidad _

_-El perrito esta perdido. Comento Rosalie, ella después de Edward me quería ver lejos de Nessie_

_La cajita se abrió vislumbrando unos aretes de Plata, quise caerme del alivio, jamás creí que el corazón pudiera latirme a esa velocidad, pero esa infeliz cajita lo hizo, ya entendía porque Edward estaba conteniendo la risa, ¡el muy maldito sabia que era!, claro esta que yo me las cobre porque Bellita después de eso se vino a pasar unos días conmigo por la cajita de terciopelo_

_-¡Oh Nahuel son preciosos!. Susurró Nessie al acariciar la cajita, Bella le dieron escalofríos al recordar esa cajita pero en otra época y con un anillo de compromiso para ella, Edward coloco los ojos en blanco, tuvo suerte de que Bells aceptara por "la condición" _

_Odiaba que un chupasangre o hibrido me ganara por el dinero, mi miraba se poso en Edward quien me sonreía complacientemente, me recordé a mi mismo que la intención es lo que cuenta, le había regalado un collar con un lobo tallado en piedra y llega el hibrido con aretes y no cualquier par de aretes, eran aretes de Tiffany's (cortesía de Alice) tanto tiempo con esa enana se te pega algo._

_-Nessie ¿me acompañas? Le pregunto el hibrido ofreciéndole su mano, Nessie la acepto gustosa y salieron en un segundo lejos de nosotros, estaba resistiendo el impulso de convertirme en lobo y seguir su rastro pero Nessie me vería como un acosador y le daría ventaja a ese idiota._

_-Están a la orilla del arrollo. Dijo Alice mirándose las uñas y sonriendo, sabia donde encontrarlos pero no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, me senté colocando mi mejor mascara de serenidad aunque me estuviera quemando por dentro _

_-¿Qué rayos haces sentado, Jacob? Me pregunto alarmada Bella_

_-¿Quieres que me levante? Le pregunte aparentando calma, Bella rechino los dientes y respiro profundo, preparándose para el regaño _

_-Jacob Black mueve tu trasero fuera de esta casa y persigue a el amor de tu vida. Dijo Edward, sorprendiendo a todos incluyéndome, el solo se encogió de hombros _

_-No quería que Bella malgastara su voz gritándote y si la felicidad de mi hija esta a tu lado, corre hacia el arrollo perro. Comento con tono indiferente, le costaba mucho aceptar que Nessie y yo terminaríamos juntos pero el también sabia que si yo era la pareja de Nessie no la alejaría de su familia o…de su padre y eso le convenía mucho._

_No espere otro regaño de Edward o una grosería de Rosalie y me convertí, dañando en el proceso los nuevos jeans que Alice había escogido para mi, con mis orejas lobunas pude escuchar a la perfección la sarta de maldiciones hacia mi por parte de Alice pero esto era poco comparado con lo que iba a hacer a sus zapatos Gucci, lastimosamente ella llego a tiempo y daño todo el plan _

_Llegué sigilosamente entre los matorrales, donde tenía una buena vista de la situación_

_-Nessie ¿tú me quieres? Pregunto Nahuel quien le tomaba las manos igual de nervioso que yo_

_-Claro Nahuel, eres como mi hermano. Dijo Nessie sonriéndole mientras yo saltaba internamente, se me ocurrió la idea de sentarme en el matorral sin darme cuenta que habían erizos debajo de mi, quise gritar pero tuve que morderme la lengua y aguantarme_

_-¿y…como novio? Pregunto desviando la mirada _

_-Nahuel yo te amo…_

_Sentí un enorme vacío en mi corazón, se parece al estar cayendo sin ninguna salvación porque creía que podía volar y solo me encontré…con el vacío_

_-Como un hermano, amigo pero no como se aman mis padres o mis tíos, lo siento. Dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Nahuel, esa acción era tan típica de Bella, recordé aquella tarde, cuando Bella vino a mi casa para decirme las mismas palabras, en ese momento quería morirme porque pensé que sin Bella no tenia razón de vivir pero apareció Nessie y me cambio completamente_

_-Tu corazón pertenece a Jacob. Dijo Nahuel suspirando decepcionado mientras le acariciaba la espalda, eso me llamo la atención, tenia tristeza en sus ojos pero sabia lo que sentía por ella _

_-A ti no te puedo mentir, Nahuel, lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser pero el me considera una niña. Murmuro a apesadumbrada_

_-¿En serio? Murmuramos los dos, ella miro a su alrededor pero Nahuel volvio a atraer su atención _

_-Solo me ve como su mejor amiga, aunque quisiera confesarle mis sentimientos, el siempre me trata como una niña, me sobreprotege. Comento cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una lagrima, rompí una pequeña rama que estaba al lado, se me pego la sobreprotección de Edward _

_-Eso es mentira Nessie, el tiene sentimientos muy profundos hacia ti desde tu nacimiento. Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole_

_-¿Como lo sabes? Pregunto abrazándolo fuertemente_

_-Es cuestión de observación, declárate y veras que yo digo la verdad. Comento sonriendo pero sus ojos guardaban una tristeza infinita _

_Ella sonrío y desapareció en segundos, esa era mi facha de salida, debía llagar antes que ella y que pasara lo que pasara, pero no pude ni ponerme en pie porque alguien me arrojo fuera de mi escondite_

_-Nadie te a dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, perro. Comento Nahuel calmadamente _

_Me convertí para poder hablar como se debía:_

_-Me lo han dicho pero no les hago caso, Gracias. Dije manteniendo la mirada y tragándome mi orgullo, me acorde de la misma escena pero con Edward en mi lugar _

_-No lo hacia por ti, eso dalo por hecho. Comento acercándose a mi pero con una distancia prudente _

_-Lo se, de todas maneras, Gracias. Dije alargando la mano para terminar con esta charla como se debe, ya se controlarme con respecto a mi transformación_

_-Solo una cosa, donde le hagas daño no saldrás vivo cachorrito. Dijo apretándome la mano, trate de controlarme por Nessie_

_-No desperdiciare mi oportunidad. Comente para luego transformarme y poder llegar para que Nessie no sospechara _

**Fin de Flashback**

**-**Tierra llamando a Jacob. Escuche una voz lejana que se hizo mas intensa para volverse un grito, un horrendo grito

-¡¿Qué?! Pregunte alterado, tanto que pegue un salto por culpa de la endemoniada rubia

-Se te olvida que mientras estas en perrolandia hay un trabajo en espera. Dijo Rosalie exasperada, seguro estoy pagando algún tipo de Karma

-No se me ha olvidado, si pudieras calmarte podríamos trabajar. Dijo con cansancio caminando hacia la lavadora, la cual tenía un letrero:

_**En mantenimiento**_

-¡¿Qué?! Gritamos los dos también escuchamos risas

-Es una regla de Esme, tendrán que hacerlo a la antigua. Comento Roxan carcajeándose

-¿No deberías estar cocinando?, experta. Dije irritado, no me molestaba trabajar pero Rosalie no hacia el trabajo muy ameno

-Cállate, Jake antes que te consiga un bozal. Comento con tono irónico

Caminamos hacia el cesto de ropa sucia y gemimos al ver las montañas de ropa

-¿Cuándo fue La ultima vez que lavaron la ropa? Pregunte mirando las cantidades de ropa como si fueran monstruos

-Yo que se, solo tiro la ropa y lo demás es historia. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como siempre la niña consentida, llevamos los cestos de ropa hacia el lavadero

-Tú lavas y yo enjuago. Dije cogiendo la primera prenda

-Un momento, Jacob, tu no me ordenas y yo enjuago no quiero dañar mis uñas. Contesto mirando sus uñas

-Eres tan egocéntrica. Mencione sin pensarlo, ella me miro con rabia

-Tu no me conoces para juzgarme, Perro. Susurro molesta y…herida, genial Jacob, querías llevarte bien con Rosalie, pues ya ni un hola te dirá, a Nessie no le gustara nada esto

Comencé a lavar una prenda y ella la enjuagaba sin mirarme y después la colgaba, concéntrate Jacob

-Lo…siento, Rosalie. Dije mirándola mientras lavaba, ella era hermosa, bueno en los términos de los estudiantes lo es, pero no tenia el derecho de sentirse superior a los demás

-¿y crees que con un "lo siento, Rosalie" se te perdona de toda culpa? Comento restregando mas fuerte la camisa de Alice, a la enana no le gustara

- Rosalie, lamento haber dicho eso, no debí tratarte así porque tú si has sabido tratarme, ¿me perdonas? Pregunte con los ojos de cachorro que siempre convencían a Nessie, Bella y Esme, se que parecía un novio en apuros pero era esto o que Nessie me obligara

-Bien pero no creas que te daré un abrazo de la amistad. Comento chasqueando la lengua, volviendo a la Rosalie de siempre, de repente sentí una ráfaga de aire pasar por mi lado luego vi a Rosalie llena de jabón quien me miraba enojada

-Rose yo no tengo… pero no me dejo terminar porque me lanzo una prenda llena de jabón, menos mal me agache pero le cayo a…Jasper

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Rosalie? Pregunto Jasper molesto, al parecer una pequeña demonia piso la cerámica enjabonada y la ensucio

-Jazz yo no quería… era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie tartamudear o a Jasper molesto, un balde de agua enjabonada venia en mi dirección pero desgraciadamente no pude esquivarlo y termine bañado, esto era guerra

Lance otra prenda mojada hacia Jasper pero se agacho y desgraciadamente le cayo a Bells

-Bella yo lo lamento…

-Nada de lo lamento Jacob, ya esta suficientemente sucio para que lo completes. Dijo escupiendo rastros de jabón y empezó la guerra del agua, si antes estábamos húmedos ahora parecemos esponjas

Por la puerta principal entraron Alice y Ann corriendo como si las persiguieran y en efecto las perseguían Marian, Nessie llenas de agua enjabonada y tierra junto con Edward y Marie que tenían mas polvo que una momia

-¡No! Gritaron Bella, Jasper y Julieta con cara de espanto

Ellos frenaron asustados, las pisadas anteriores eran justo a la medida de Alice y Ann

-¡Ustedes fueron! Gritamos enfurecidos, ellos por la limpieza y nosotros por el baño que nos dieron.

-No entienden déjenos explicarles. Trato de decir Alice pero Marian la interrumpió quitándose la tierra de la cara

-y que nos dirán, que lo que hicieron fue involuntario. Susurro enfadada, tanto que Ann se protegió detrás de Alice

-Esperen, ellas no comenzaron esto. Comento Edward que al parecer había leído los pensamientos pero ¿de quien?

El tan solo sonrío y señalo hacia la cocina quienes están escondidos Emm y Roxan

-¡Tras ellos! Ordeno Marie sonriendo malévolamente, estaba a punto de empezar la tercera guerra mundial cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la figura de Esme sonriendo mientras Carlisle nos miraba entre sorprendido y asustado

-Sabía que destruirían la casa trabajando juntos, por eso no me altere al ver la casa hecha añicos, en fila ya. Ordeno inmediatamente nos ordenamos como si estuviéramos en la milicia

-Bella, ¿me puedes decir lo que paso?. Dijo Esme tranquilamente tanto que daba miedo

-Roxan y Emmett empezaron la locura sin decir una sola palabra. Contesto sonriendo tenuemente, conozco esa sonrisa y detrás de ella se esconde la maldad

-¿Marie y Rosalie que opinan? Pregunto Esme sonriendo

-Fue Roxx. Dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo

-Roxan, ¿tiene algo que agregar? Comento Esme diplomáticamente

-Esto es injusto, los demás también cooperaron en la destrucción y a nosotros nos echan el agua sucia

-Tienes razón Roxan, debo reprender a todos por lo que hicieron. Comento Esme sentándose en el sillón como si fuera una tirana a punto de ejecutar a unos soldados

-Es sencillo, no gritare y castigare con trabajo porque ya lo hice. Dijo mirando su anillo de matrimonio con fijeza, esto no me gusta

-Así que quitare, quitare la internet, los libros, celulares, tarjetas de crédito y autos. Finalizo matándome, mi hermosa moto y mi auto, eso es injusto

-¡¿Por qué?! Protestamos ofuscados después de esto, este "mínimo" castigo seria una tortura

-No es una sugerencia, por ahora vallan a arreglarse para ir al instituto, ya es hora, ah casi se me olvida solo Roxan y Emmett podrán ser sus chóferes

**Bella Pov**

-¡No mis hermosas tarjetas, no! Replicaba Alice sin poder soltar las tarjetas de crédito, pero Esme se las arrebato junto con las llaves del Porshe

No es un lindo día que digamos para ir al instituto pero se hace el esfuerzo, nos montamos en el Jeep de Emm y conducimos hacia el endemoniado instituto, lo primero que encontramos fue una enorme pancarta anunciando

_**PARTIDO BALONCESTO CONTRA LAS AGUILAS**_

-Oh no. Susurramos las chicas, eso significaba porrismo y no habíamos ensayado ni siquiera un baile para desgracia de ellas dicha mi, se que debería apoyar al equipo en este momento de alteración pero para serles sincera lo ultimo que haría seria practicar una sola corografía mas de porrismo.

-Tranquilas chicas, se le ocurrirá algo. Comento Jasper tratando de calmarnos con su poder y mirándome raro a mí

-Cullens y Masens las necesito en los vestidores ¡ya! Ordeno la entrenadora de porrista, una tirana diría yo, sino fuera porque ella se ausento quien sabe porque, no nos hubieran castigado

Nos despedimos de los chicos antes que la Sra. Tirana se le diera por mandarnos a dirección, otra vez, por llegar tarde.

En los vestidores estaban todas las chicas del equipo ya vestidas con un trozo de tela, porque eso era, solo alcanzaba a cubrir lo que le tocaba no mas, esto me huela mal

-Gracias Srita Cullen, por los uniformes para las porristas. Menciono la entrenadora mirando a Alice, la cual sonreía con suficiencia, ya me lo temía, eran nuevos los uniformes porque ella los había mandado hacer y mas cortos

-¡Rayos! Que son esas cosas trozos de tela o ropa, porque no alcanza ni a cubrir el apellido. Comento Roxan mirando con horror los mini uniformes

-Nosotros les decimos "uniformes a la moda". Comentaron Alice y Marie, tal parece que esta vez Marie ayudo y para mal

-Basta de hablar, colóquense los uniformes y a calentar. Ordeno la entrenadora haciendo sonar el molesto silbato en mi oído, gracias a dios soy inmortal o sino hace rato estaría sorda

-Entrenadora, ¿Dónde están las plast…5 chicas, anteriores capitanas? Pregunto Julieta confundida, no me había dado cuenta que el ejercito de plásticas no estaba a la vista y teniendo uniformes nuevas, ellas eran las primeras, extraño

-Después del "pequeño" incidente de ayer, se fracturaron y no pueden participar, así que como capitanas les tocara encontrar reemplazo. Dijo sonriendo malévolamente, tal parece que disfrutaba nuestro sufrimiento, pero ese no era el problema, ¿Cómo rayos encontraríamos reemplazo con tan corto tiempo?

Nos colocamos los trozos de tela, no muy cómodos, diría yo, y salimos a buscar "candidatas" para porristas, lo primero que encontramos fue a los chicos sentados en las bancas hablando entre ellos, se me ocurrió una idea, total como esposos nos deben ayudar en las buenas y…en las malas

-Chicas, les propongo una idea, no tenemos reemplazos, entonces que más fácil que los chicos para serlo, ellos nos han visto ensayar, más o menos se lo saben. Dije proponiendo mi malévola idea, las chicas sonrieron malvadamente y asintieron

Pobres, los chicos pero como siempre las consecuencias las pagan los chicos

_**Hola mis amadas lectoras, ¡volví! No saben cuanta falta me hicieron, después de dos semanas sin internet, al fin actualizo**_

_**Como verán, los pobre chicos no saben lo que les espera pero dígame, no es preferible que sus novios la ayuden que tener que buscar a otra persona, yo solo digo**_

_**Besos y abrazos **_

_**María Alice Cullen **_


	9. Recordando el pasado

**De nuevo esta escritora se ha dignado a actualizar, antes de comenzar con el capitulo quería decirles que esta historia es mi primera historia en FF por eso los comienzos son con mala ortografía y hasta incoherencias (?) Es un lugar para plasmar las historias de nuestra invención, sino les agrada porque es muy subjetiva o hay demasiados personajes inventados solamente déjenla de leer, esta historia es como una montaña rusa, las cosas pueden cambiar hasta en el ultimo momento, tal vez algunas se identifiquen con los personajes inventados, tal vez a otras no les agrade para nada, cuando comencé a escribirla lo hice para profundizar mas en la historia humana de Edward, un personaje que adoro.**

**Sin mas preámbulo, las invito a leer.**

**Recordatorio: los personajes no son mío son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama sale de mi loca cabecita y algunos personajes **

_**(En el capitulo anterior)**___

_**-**__Entrenadora, ¿Dónde están las plast…5 chicas, anteriores capitanas? Pregunto Julieta confundida, no me había dado cuenta que el ejercito de plásticas no estaba a la vista y teniendo uniformes nuevas, ellas eran las primeras, extraño_

_-Después del "pequeño" incidente de ayer, se fracturaron y no pueden participar, así que como capitanas les tocara encontrar reemplazo. Dijo sonriendo malévolamente, tal parece que disfrutaba nuestro sufrimiento, pero ese no era el problema, ¿Cómo rayos encontraríamos reemplazo con tan corto tiempo?_

_Nos colocamos los trozos de tela, no muy cómodos, diría yo, y salimos a buscar "candidatas" para porristas, lo primero que encontramos fue a los chicos sentados en las bancas hablando entre ellos, se me ocurrió una idea, total como esposos nos deben ayudar en las buenas y…en las malas_

_-Chicas, les propongo una idea, no tenemos reemplazos, entonces que más fácil que los chicos para serlo, ellos nos han visto ensayar, más o menos se lo saben. Dije proponiendo mi malévola idea, las chicas sonrieron malvadamente y asintieron_

**Recordando el pasado.**

**Edward Pov.**

Desde el momento en que las chicas aparecieron sabia que eran muy malas noticias para nosotros, Bella tenia esa sonrisa que solo sacaba cuando se aliaba con Alice en algo, realmente escalofriante, la mente de cada una era un verdadero caos, todas pensaban en una cosa desde diferentes ángulos, El partido.

-Chicos, las plásticas no están y la entrenadora dijo que teníamos que conseguir un remplazo de inmediato- Musito Bella de manera suave y pausada, aun no había dicho la sentencia que nos correspondía a nosotros, Emmett que solo se había entretenido mirando a Rosalie en ese uniforme, alzo la vista hacia Bella para preguntar con total ingenuidad.

-¿Y por qué nos lo dices a nosotros? ¿En que podríamos ayudarlas?- Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño de manera confusa, Jasper trago saliva adivinando lo que pasaba.

-Créeme, Osito, nos serás de mucha utilidad- Le dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba unos cuantos uniformes de hombres, Emmett abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, al fin se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, Roxan tan solo quería reírse a carcajadas, mis queridas primas la estaban pasando magníficamente al saber la humillación por la cual nuestras esposas nos harían pasar en un par de minutos.

-¡Estas loca, mujer! No me colocare eso, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea menos hacer el ridículo- He allí un comentario típico de Emmett, era hora de intervenir antes de que Rosalie explotara y se desquitara con el primero que tuviese cerca y por desgracia ese era yo.

-Emmett, es por ayudar a tu esposa- Musite colocando una mano sobre su hombro mientras con la otra golpeaba la pierna de Jasper para que entendiera que debía calmar a Emmett con su don ¿Para que tiene su don si no lo utiliza? Oh no, Jasper andaba babeando con Alice, menos mal sintió el golpe y trato de calmar el ambiente, lo malo fue que Marie lo noto.

-¿Edward cooperando con nosotras? ¿Es broma?- Pregunto ella con su tono sarcástico tan característico de esa castaña, yo masculle un "Cállate" para mis adentros mientras evitaba seguirle el juego de palabras.

-Basta de platica, colóquense los uniformes y mas vale que no haya ni una sola queja, Emmett porque Rosalie se portara muy mal por la noche si eso llega a pasar- Musite la pequeña duende apuntando con el dedo a mi hermano, Jasper rio por lo bajo y nosotros lo miramos como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Qué? Adoro ese tono mandón que usa, es sexy- Nosotros solo pudimos rodar los ojos y Emmett lo golpeo en la cabeza para luego levantarse y caminar hacia los baños, le dimos un tiempo determinado, Jasper se levanto luego haciendo lo mismo, así todos nos movimos uno por uno, ya era bastante que hiciéramos de porristas, no queríamos que pensaran en un grupo de gays caminando al baño como señoritas, eso lograría que Emmett asistiera a terapia por lo menos un siglo.

Una mirada en el espejo basto para que nuestra autoestima decayera un dos por ciento, no era el diseño sino que la camisa decía "Porristas" Al menos fuera solo el nombre del equipo pero no, Alice debe hacerlo todo de manera ordenada.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte, Jasper ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?- Le pregunto Emmett mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo con cara de espanto, Jacob por otro lado disfrutaba de ver sus músculos en el espejo.

-No tiene nada de malo los uniformes- Dijo Jacob con esa sonrisa burlona suya, debía recordarme a mi mismo que era el novio de mi hija para no borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes.

-¿Ven? Al menos alguien me apoya- Argumento Jasper en defensa propia comenzando a salir del baño, volvimos a repetir la rutina que hicimos para entrar, asegurándonos que no había ningún conocido chismoseando por allí.

-Si, eso mismo dirás cuando tu trasero aparezca en el periódico del instituto, ricitos de oro- Musito Emmett de manera gruñona caminando hacia el campo, las chicas silbaron apenas nos vieron y yo ya me quería meter en algún lugar lejos del público y el ruido, un lugar como mi auto, eso sonaba mejor.

-Bien, chicos solo síganos y nada de inventar nuevos pasos- Nosotros enarcamos una ceja, ya era suficiente con este uniforme como para inventar pasos nuevos que nos hicieran ver aun mas ridículos, creo que los chicos pensaban al igual que yo porque hicieron la misma mueca de sarcasmo.

El partido comenzó y las chicas comenzaron a moverse con su coreografía y sus porras, las voces de ellas se escuchaban por encima de la música mientras ellas hacían sus piruetas, nosotros nos mantuvimos quietos al principio hasta que Rosalie volteo al observarnos y tuvimos que mover nuestro trasero de manera "rítmica" como si eso fuera posible.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que llego el momento de la famosa pirámide, nos colocamos en posición y recibimos a las chicas de la manera en que ellas nos indicaron, Alec iba a lanzar la pelota pero antes se volteo hacia nosotros y le lanzo un beso a Roxan, esta casi chillo de rabia agitando tan fuerte el pompón que este salió volando dándole directo a Alec, Roxan perdió el equilibrio por un momento pero Emmett la sostuvo firmemente.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien- Dijo la aludida creyendo que todos se preocupaban por ella hasta que capto lo que pasaba en el campo, vaya sorpresa que se llevo, Alec estaba debajo de otro jugador del equipo contrario seriamente lesionado, el director dijo que se tomarían un receso para luego terminar el partido, dañamos la pirámide y Marie comenzó.

-Roxan ve inmediatamente con el, es por tu culpa que el juego se retrase ¿Qué tal que este herido? Todo será tu culpa, así que mueve tu trasero y ve en seguida a la enfermería- Eso le basto a la rubia para desparecer como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Te divierte tenerlas en casa- Musito en mi oído de manera suave mi bella esposa, Bella acaricio mi espalda de manera tierna, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que sonreía abiertamente mirando la escena de Marie y Roxan.

-Es…porque son mi familia- Musite en tono bajo al tener tanta gente por los alrededores, Bella me miro con aquellos ojos de color chocolate, había una inmensa curiosidad en ellos por saber de mis primas, así que le tome con suavidad de la mano y la conduje hacia el jardín del instituto, allí no podrían oírnos.

-Ahora si, suelte sus preguntas, señorita Cullen- Le susurre mientras le robaba un suave beso de sus labios, ella me sonrió de manera tímida atreviéndose a morder el labio inferior, un día de estos haría que cometiera una locura si seguía tentándome de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no viven con nosotros?-

-Ellas lo quisieron así…ni siquiera sabia de su existencia hasta hace unas décadas, me mandaron una carta contándomelo todo, yo se las respondí invitándolas a vivir conmigo y Carlisle pero ellas no aceptaron, querían vivir por su cuenta- Le dije acordándome de las palabras de aquella carta, la conmoción al leerla era bastante notoria cuando Carlisle me encontró leyéndola.

-¿Puedo saber que contenía la carta?- Pregunto Bella con suavidad como si tanteara un terreno peligroso, yo le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas para tranquilizarla para luego tomar aire y comenzar.

-Mi tía se encontraba de viaje cuando ocurrió la influenza aun así no pudo salvarse de enfermarse, mis primas trataron por todos los medios de encontrar una cura, viajaron por Europa buscándola hasta el cansancio pero durante ese viaje ocurrieron cosas desafortunadas, Julieta y Ann se enamoraron perdidamente de unos parisinos, ellos no le confesaron su secreto hasta que terminaron en la cama con ellas, se dejaron llevar por el licor sin darse cuenta de que era luna llena y terminaron transformándose frente a ellas, intentaron defenderse pero las mordieron y huyeron, trataron de escondérselo a Marie, Marian y Roxan pero fue algo inevitable, la primera luna llena se transformaron- Hice una leve mueca mirando los ojos de Bella que se habían abierto por la sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir que ellas no son hibridas como Nessie?- Asentí ante pregunta.

-Trataron de ir con una bruja para hallarle una cura a sus hermanas y a su madre, la bruja dijo que era una maldición y para las maldiciones no existía cura, Roxan y Marian quedaron fascinadas con la manera en que la bruja trabajaba y decidieron aprender la magia blanca y también la negra con esa bruja, Marie estaba histérica, no quería eso para sus hermanas, para ninguna de ellas, luego de un tiempo se volvieron expertas en la magia, Marie solo las miraba decepcionada mientras veía a su madre morirse lentamente hasta que un día falleció- Musite de manera pausada, ahora el rostro de Bella era un paradigma de emociones encontradas aun así proseguí.

-Marie se sentía perdida en un mundo sobrenatural, salió a caminar por la noche tratando de que todos los problemas de alguna manera se resolviesen por si solos, lo único que consiguió fue un vampiro sediento, le dreno la vida prácticamente, grito por ayuda pero nadie vino, el sádico vampiro la había seguido desde que salió de la casa, escuchando cada uno de sus pensamientos, al final el vampiro le susurro algo al oído antes de morderla y desparecer: "Si tanto odia su vida, prepárese para vivir una eternidad de lamentos, señorita"- Bella trago saliva al escuchar eso, si ese vampiro no la hubiese mordido, si tan solo no se hubiesen encontrado, ella se habría suicidado…era un pensamiento que siempre me rondaba la cabeza pero no lo compartiría con Bella.

-Su hermana Ann la encontró y la llevo enseguida junto a las otras, Roxan fue la que dio el veredicto, ella viviría eternamente al igual que Julieta y Ann, solo que ella seria esclava del día como Julieta y Ann eran esclavas de la noche, Marie despertó y se encontró repentinamente sedienta, no pudo evitar beber de su hermana Marian, logro parar a tiempo pero Marian estaba muy mal herida, Roxan sin vacilación tomo el brazo de Marie cortándolo un poco para que la sangre de ella brotara y le ordeno a Marian que bebiese de ella, Marie estaba escandalizada pero no se opuso a nada, de una manera increíblemente sobrenatural Marian se curo de inmediato, desde ese entonces Roxan y Marian les encanta experimentar con la sangre de Ann, Julieta y Marie, por esa razón afirman ser hibridas, todas beben de una mezcla que ellas preparan, así les desarrolla la visibilidad, la fuerza, velocidad, olfato y oído de una manera impresionante-

-¿Quieres decir que Roxan y Marian se aprovechan de sus hermanas?- Pregunto Bella mientras se sentaba en el césped tratando de asimilar toda la historia.

-No exactamente, ellas intentan no envejecer aunque debo aceptar que al haber escogido el camino de la magia las ha vuelto un poco egoístas con respecto a sus intereses, Marie trata en lo posible de impedírselo pero siempre resultan consiguiendo sangre y preparando esa mezcla- Musite apretando mis labios mientras recordaba algunos pensamientos de Roxan y Marian, sobre todo de Roxan.

Bella iba a seguir con el cuestionamiento hasta que se escucho un grito ensordecedor y luego nuestros celulares vibraron anunciando un nuevo mensaje, lo sacamos y lo leímos casi al mismo tiempo sin darnos cuenta.

"Queridos estudiantes del instituto.

Al parecer nuestra Roxan ha demostrado ser una excelente enfermera para el señor Alec Vulturi, dándole ciertas atenciones que muchos de los enfermos no reciben.

¿Habrá un romance en puerta entre la chica rubia y el hijo del director?

Júzguenlo ustedes.

XOXO

Miss Cotilla."

En el número se podía ver perfectamente quien lo había escrito, Ann.

No contenta con ello había adjuntado una foto del beso al mensaje, el cual se lo envió a la mayoría del instituto, suspire profundamente preparándome para la guerra que se armaría apenas Roxan lo viera.

-¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?- Pregunto Bella después de cerrar su celular con una sonrisa divertida y un tanto nerviosa en los labios.

En el laboratorio se escucho otro grito, esta era mas claro, eran palabras.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ann?-

Bella solto la carcajada al escuchar semejante grito y yo le sonreí de manera torcida, comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Musite volviendo a tomarla de la mano y jalándola hacia el laboratorio.

Con ese mensaje estilo Gossip Girl y la imagen, Ann podría comenzar a cavar su propia tumba.

_**Al fin saben la historia de las extrañas primas de Edward, tenían muchas cosas escondidas al parecer, esperemos que no les de muchos dolores de cabeza a su primo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, mis queridas lectoras/escritoras.**_

_**Alice B.**_


	10. Desconocidos deseables

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

_¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?- Pregunto Bella después de cerrar su celular con una sonrisa divertida y un tanto nerviosa en los labios._

_En el laboratorio se escucho otro grito, esta era mas claro, eran palabras._

_-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ann?-_

_Bella solto la carcajada al escuchar semejante grito y yo le sonreí de manera torcida, comenzando a ponerme nervioso._

_-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Musite volviendo a tomarla de la mano y jalándola hacia el laboratorio._

_Con ese mensaje estilo Gossip Girl y la imagen, Ann podría comenzar a cavar su propia tumba._

**Desconocidos Deseables.**

**Roxan Pov.**

¿Cuál era esa palabra que decías cuando todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien y algo por necesidad debía salir mal? Ah si, rayos.

El sentido de culpabilidad aun seguía allí, no había sido precisamente mi culpa pero Alec estaba siendo examinado por la enfermera y con cara de sufrimiento mientras la tosca mujer le tocaba la pierna con el mismo tacto que se le daría a los cerdos…en otra ocasión habría pensado que ese trato era el que le convenía a Alec pero esta no ameritaba semejante pensamiento.

-Creo que yo puedo sujetarle el hielo en la pierna y hacerlo descansar-

Creo que el inusual gemido de alivio que propino Alec fue mas que suficiente para saber que estaba de acuerdo en lo que proponía, la enfermera nos observo por breves segundos preguntándose si haríamos algo malo o armaríamos una guerra con los objetos punzantes de la bandeja metálica.

Apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta, Alec se dejo caer sobre la mullida y pulcramente hecha "camilla de enfermería" Dudaba seriamente que eso fuera una camilla, tenía aspecto de una cama normal que otra cosa. Alec se giro en mi dirección y me sonrió sinceramente, donde le resaltaban los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en el rostro, por increíble que sonara sentía un ligero calor acoplado en mis mejillas, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer mi rostro y para romper el silencio incomodo que repentinamente se había formado tuve que optar por la ironía.

-Lamento lo de tu pierna, aunque dudo que necesitaran tus excelentes jugadas en la cancha-

Le sonreí con sorna mientras comenzaba a aplicarle el hielo sobre la pierna, intento relajarse o parecer indiferente ante mi comentario pero le costaba ya que su rostro estaba perturbado mientras observaba la bolsa de hielo como si fuera una bola de cristal.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi madre solía colocarme hielo en los golpes que continuamente me daba, creo que me acostumbre al hielo que cuando ella se fue de la casa, esa sensación sobre mi piel jamás se borro de mi mente.-

Su voz adquirió un ligero matiz de tristeza mientras comentaba algo privado de su vida, los ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron levemente como una rosa roja, se veía cautivante y de nuevo comenzaba a sonrojarme, la imagen de mi madre apareció en mi mente y decidí que seria bueno compartirle algo de mi como él había hecho.

-Mi madre nos compro, una vez, unas pulseras, cada una era de un color diferente, ella decía que mientras la lleváramos puestas nos mantendría unida a ella, aun después de su muerte sigo pensando que es verdad-

Levante la manga de mi chaqueta y le mostré la delicada y antigua pulsera roja que colgaba pacíficamente en mi muñeca, me quede abstraída en ese objeto tan preciado para mi que no me di cuenta cuando él se acercó, al voltear mi rostro lo tenia a centímetros de distancia.

-Hasta la rosa con espinas, es vulnerable apenas logras rozar sus pétalos rojos-

No sabia a ciencia cierta que me tenia tan embelesada pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, mis labios se entreabrieron queriendo refutar esa frase y ningún sonido salió de ellos. Alec acorto la distancia y súbitamente unió sus labios con los míos en un beso.

No era de esas chicas que atesoraban un beso como si ese fuera la llave de mi virginidad, solo era una chica que consideraba a los hombres que había conocido, no aptos para merecerlo.

Y llegaba este Vulturi con todo su ego y su belleza a arrebatármelo sin más.

De cierta forma se sentía bien, sus suaves labios se acoplaban a la perfección con los míos como si se pertenecieran desde hace mucho tiempo, el tacto de su lengua gélida sobre mi labio inferior provoco estremecimientos en todo mi cuerpo pero al sentir como su lengua entraba en mi boca y buscaba la mía, fue mi perdición. Se movía como un experto que conoce a su presa pero no podía seguir correspondiéndole ese beso ¿Dónde quedaba todo el discurso que le había echado a mis hermanos sobre no involucrarse con idiotas de Forks? Debía separarme ahora.

Como pude, le di un leve empujón alejándolo de mi boca, el respira agitadamente aunque para él no era necesario en cambio para mi era otra historia y mi mirada solo estaba centrada en sus labios que se encontraban rojos por el beso…tan provocativos ¿Qué? ¿Dije provocativos? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Iba a seguir con mi regaño mental cuando un mensaje llego a mi celular.

Creo que mi cara no tenía precio porque Alec comenzó a decir que no le hiciera nada, que tampoco era una foto terrible ¿Qué no era una foto terrible? Todo el instituto tenia una foto nítida de nuestro beso, cualquiera pensaría que Alec ya se lio a la nueva, ese simple pensamiento me hervía la sangre; ni siquiera le respondí sino que deje caer la bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna haciendo que este gritara como una niña y ni siquiera me dedique a disfrutar de eso, tenia asuntos que resolver.

Apenas escuche la voz de Ann en el laboratorio, camine apresuradamente para que nadie me viera hasta llegar al lugar donde provenia su voz, estaba de espalda riéndose seguramente del chisme que había soltado asi que sin previo aviso la tomé de su melena castaña jalándola rudamente mientras ella chillaba.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa, mujer? ¿Por qué la agresividad?-

-¿Te parece poco? ¿Acaso creías que lo de Miss Cotilla no te lo iba a descubrir? Pues mala hipótesis.-

Seguí jalando sus cabellos castaños hasta que sentí unas fuertes manos en mi cintura apartándome de Ann, podía oír la aterciopelada voz de Edward hablándome para que me calmara mientras nuestras hermanas llegaban asustadas por los gritos.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿No viste lo que hizo? Parece que fuera una niña regando chismes de pasillo-

-¿Crees que tu reacción no fue infantil, Roxan? El chisme ya esta puesto, lo único que te queda es asumir-

Todo el mundo guardo silencio al escuchar la voz soprano de Marie entrando a pasos fuertes en el laboratorio, Ann sonrió de lado como si esperara ser salvada por el monstruo de Marie, enarque una ceja apenas llego a nuestro lado pero no pude argumentar mayor cosa porque la bocina que estaba instalada comenzó a sonar hablando por ella el Director:

-La alumnas Marie, Marian, Ann, Roxan y Julieta, por favor presentarse en la dirección ahora mismo.-

Edward ya iba a suspirar de alivio por no tener que acompañarnos nuevamente a dirección pero la voz profunda y fuerte de Aro volvió a sonar por la bocina.

-Y su estimado primo Edward también es requerido.-

El semblante de Edward cambio por completo, era un matiz de seriedad innato, casi podía apostar que era el mismo semblante que colocaba Marie cuando algo la frustraba demasiado.

No necesitaba formular la pregunta, sabia que el estaba de esa forma por mi culpa, de nuevo nos habían llamado a dirección y podía augurar un regaño con castigo incluido para cada una incluyendo a Edward.

-Empecemos a buscar Instituto-

Musito Ann en voz baja, gruñí por lo bajo y me voltee a verla, Ann apretó fuertemente a Julieta tratando de que no la dejara sola en mi presencia, Marian al ver que yo estaba mirando intensamente a Ann, llamo a Marie quien estaba tratando de calmar a Edward, en un segundo Marie estuvo entre nosotras queriendo evitar otro escandalo pero mi objetivo no era armar un escandalo.

-Si nos echan de este instituto, encontraras uno nuevo y lo pagaras todo tu sola, no le pediras ayuda a Edward en nada, te encargaras de los gastos del instituto de las cinco.-

Ann observo a Marie de inmediato con la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro, como si esperara a que ella dijera que solo era una broma, que no la dejaría pagar eso ella sola pero esta vez Marie me apoyo y ni siquiera miro a Ann sino simplemente se retiro para seguir tratando de calmar a Edward.

Apenas entramos a la oficina del director, me percate de la presencia de seis personas. Todas muy diferentes en sus rasgos pero eso no significaba no fueran atractivos, resaltaba su belleza sobrenatural y tenían cierto aire de confianza en sus personalidades que me invitaba a conocerlos, eso sin verlos detalladamente.

-Ya se estarán preguntando quienes son estas personas. Bueno, son estudiantes de intercambio que han decidido pertenecer a este instituto.-

El director Aro hablaba con una pasmosa tranquilidad como el de un locutor que debía decir los comerciales para rellenar el espacio al aire, comenzó por la pelirroja…Bueno, en si no podía llamarla pelirroja, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, caía por su espalda completamente liso, pero no era un liso de plancha de cabello, sino un liso genuino de esos que son dignos de pasar sus dedos por el. El color de su cabello me llamaba mucho la atención, era castaño-rojizo, en las puntas parecían como si estuvieran acompañadas por flamas incandescentes y la raíz era rojiza con suaves tonos castaños claros que seguramente en el sol quedarían fantásticos, de su cuerpo creo que comenzaba a sentir envidia.

Esa mujer era una figura hecha de mármol, su esbelta silueta acompañada de unos proporcionales senos y podía decir que la maldita tenia un abdomen de ejercicio ¿Cómo podía ser tan común y a la vez parecer una diosa? Porque en si, era una chica normal, una chica cuya belleza resaltaba en los hombres pero no era una belleza sobrenatural como la belleza de un vampiro…era una belleza humana, casi demoniaca.

-Esta hermosa señorita es Sylvia Hamilton y espero que sea bien atendida por el señor Edward Cullen que gustosamente le enseñara el instituto y la pondrá al dia.-

Eso había sonado como si Edward le fuera a dar sus servicios de gigoló a esa chica pelirroja, el aludido tan solo la miraba de pies a cabeza como si algo no cuadrara en todo esto. Marie lo empujo levemente para que saludara a Sylvia quien tan solo rio divertida por la situación ¡Hasta su risa era melodiosa! ¿Qué era esa mujer?

-No creo que sea conveniente que un vampiro se relacione con un demonio, suficientes problemas ha tenido este instituto-

Sylvia observo a Edward con el semblante serio como si lo analizara o mas bien sus palabras y en vez de que Aro lo regañara severamente fue Sylvia la que hablo.

-No pretendo ser un problema para ustedes, mis compañeros y yo solo venimos a estudiar con diferentes especies. Solo porque venimos del inframundo, no significa que seamos una aberración, señor Cullen.-

Edward apretó la mandíbula por la verdad de sus palabras, asintió levemente y estiro su mano hacia Sylvia, ella no dudo en tomársela mientras le ofrecía una singular sonrisa brillante, de esas que solo salían en los comerciales.

Aro por primera vez se sentía un tanto incomodo por la situación como si el también estuviera de acuerdo con Edward en no recibir demonios, aun asi siguió con las presentaciones.

El siguiente era un joven alto, de tez tostada pero no tanto como los Quileutes, sus rasgos eran varoniles y sus ojos grises demasiado tentadores para desviar la mirada de ellos, su boca era una perfecta simetría, el grosor de su labio inferior invitaba a morderlo y a jalarlo incontables veces. Sus cabellos oscuros se veían suaves y tersos. Era musculoso y por su postura daba a pensar que bastante obstinado, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Marie, como si la analizaba y ella le correspondía la mirada.

Ese hombre ya esta pedido.

-El señor Demian Strauss estará a cargo de la señorita Marie, esta especialmente interesado en la convivencia de los vampiros.-

El tono que utilizo Aro significaba que Demian había pedido exclusivamente a Marie para que ella fuera su guía ¿Estas personas nos conocían?

Marie avanzo un tanto desconfiada hacia el hombre que no dejaba de mirar sus ojos como si la tuviera atrapada en ellos, antes de que Marie mencionara algo, Demian hablo.

-No quiero obligarte a ser mi guía, puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, se de ante mano que nuestra presencia no es grata en este lugar así que eres libre de negarte, Marie.-

La voz de ese hombre definitivamente podría decirme obscenidades al oído y para mí sonarían a halagos, como versos de un bello poema.

-No me he negado en ningún momento e independientemente de la clase de persona que sea, señor Strauss, este es un instituto para convivir todos con todos, tendrán que aguantarlo quieran o no.-

El hombre sonrió genuinamente ante el comentario de mi hermana, le agradaba saber que había escogido bien y creo que esa sonrisa hizo tambalear la serenidad de Marie porque pude observar un matiz rosáceo en sus mejillas.

Aro prosiguió con el siguiente hombre que definitivamente me corto el aliento ¡Ese debía ser mio! Era rubio de ojos azules, de estatura promedio pero musculoso, su cabello ondeaba, no tan largo pero tampoco tan corto y sus ojos eran burlones y sarcásticos. ¡Oh, su sonrisa! Esa sonrisa que podía parecerte socarrona a veces y otra muy sensual.

-El señor Jace Wayland será el pupilo de la señorita Roxan Masen-

Internamente estaba chillando de la emoción, tal parece que esa actividad de apadrinar no era tan mala como parecía. De inmediato pase adelante extendiendo mi mano para saludarlo mientras el argumentaba:

-A juzgar por tu emoción, yo diría que hasta ahora eres la única que esta motivada por hacer esto, espero que la emoción te dure durante el tiempo que permanezca aquí-

Tanto Demian como Sylvia rieron levemente, eso quería decir que Jace alias mi chico sexy era todo un problema y yo amo los problemas.

Los demás hombres que pude distinguir por los nombres de Thomas Baizen, un hombre alto fornido, de cabellos azabaches, con unos ojos verdes preciosos que me recordaban a mi madre, ese era el pupilo de Marian.

Charles Helfieldes, un pequeño hombre de tez pálida, cabello rojizo que perfectamente podría ser hermano de Sylvia, con unos bellos ojos castaños tan dulces como el chocolate pero no podía creer que la tutora fuera Ann.

Y por ultimo, Carter Bale, un hombre de unos labios envidiables, definitivamente Julieta se distraerá mucho con ese hombre que parece basquetbolista.

-Desde ya deben comenzarlos a instruir en este instituto, ellos no pueden bajar su nivel o ustedes serán sancionados.-

Musito Aro observado principalmente a Edward que desvió la mirada un tanto cohibido, los nuevos salieron de la oficina y mis hermanas también salieron junto con Edward pero Aro me llamo para que me quedara.

-En especial usted, señorita Roxan, no crea que no me entere del pequeño incidente que tuvo con su hermana Ann, se que el dinero no es problema para ustedes pero se de buena fuente que lo menos que usted quiere es decepcionar a su primo Edward así que esfuércese por hacer esta tarea bien y sus problemas de conducta serán eliminados.-

Asentí brevemente y me escabullí por la puerta con rapidez, no deseaba escuchar otro regaño al estilo de Aro. En ese preciso instante escuche el nombre "George" en la boca de Sylvia que hablaba animadamente con las chicas.

-¿Qué George que?-

Pregunte metiéndome de improviso en la conversación, Sylvia sonrió ampliamente al verme llegar y hablo con fuerza y firmeza mientras volvía a relatar.

-George Buttner es nuestro tutor, él nos inscribió en este instituto y tenia un especial interés en que estudiáramos aquí-

-¿Él sabe lo que son?-

El rostro de Sylvia dejo de ser tan alegre apenas la voz aterciopelado de Edward hizo su apareció en la conversación.

-Si, lo sabe y lo acepta perfectamente, tal vez algún día puedan conocerlo, les agradara-

El rostro de Edward mostraba de todo menos agrado frente al hombre que se hacia llamar George porque era bastante raro eso de "Tenia un especial interés" Y precisamente a nosotros nos pusieron de tutores, no es que me queje de mi tutor pero hay cosas que no cuadran y si le pregunto a Aro seguramente me dará otro sermón así que no.

-Propongo que esta tarde empecemos con las tutorías, seria perfecto para todos ¿Están de acuerdo?-

Menciono Marie sonriendo ampliamente, ya sabia yo que ella ya quería poner en practica su plan de conquista con el chico de los ojos grises y a mi no me iba mal comenzar a conocer mi prospecto de hombre.

-Me parece bien, yo buscare a Sylvia en mi Volvo y los hombres las recogerán-

Dijo Edward en un tono que no admitía protesta alguna y los hombres no tuvieron la necesidad de protestar porque aparentemente estaban de acuerdo, observe mi reloj y con perplejidad comprobé que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, ya había pasado la hora de salida, Esme estaría preguntándose por nosotros y nuestro paradero.

Intente no ser descortes y le mencione a los chicos que ya era hora de irnos, me despedi de cada uno de ellos disfrutando y envidiando la belleza de algunos dejando de ultimo a Jace.

-Espero esta tarde seas ten alegre como lo estuviste hoy al verme, solo que sin ese gesto de disgusto porque una mujer como tu merece relajarse y disfrutar-

No sabia a ciencia cierta que le prestaba mas atención, si a la sincronía de sus labios al hablar o el tono varonil y suave que tenia en su voz.

Pero aquel beso que deposito en mi mejilla basto para que Marie se burlara de mi en todo el camino.

**Bueno, hasta aquí va este capitulo. Si ya dirán que metí mas personajes pero aquí comienzan a surgir los verdaderos problemas, como el refrán lo dice "Mas vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer" Esperemos que les depara a los Masen ahora.**

**¿Quién desearía un instituto así? Yo lo querría.**

**María Alice B.**


	11. ¿Dulce o Monstruo?

**En el capitulo anterior.**

_-Propongo que esta tarde empecemos con las tutorías, seria perfecto para todos ¿Están de acuerdo?-_

_Menciono Marie sonriendo ampliamente, ya sabia yo que ella ya quería poner en practica su plan de conquista con el chico de los ojos grises y a mi no me iba mal comenzar a conocer mi prospecto de hombre._

_-Me parece bien, yo buscare a Sylvia en mi Volvo y los hombres las recogerán-_

_Dijo Edward en un tono que no admitía protesta alguna y los hombres no tuvieron la necesidad de protestar porque aparentemente estaban de acuerdo, observe mi reloj y con perplejidad comprobé que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, ya había pasado la hora de salida, Esme estaría preguntándose por nosotros y nuestro paradero._

_Intente no ser descortes y le mencione a los chicos que ya era hora de irnos, me despedi de cada uno de ellos disfrutando y envidiando la belleza de algunos dejando de ultimo a Jace._

_-Espero esta tarde seas ten alegre como lo estuviste hoy al verme, solo que sin ese gesto de disgusto porque una mujer como tu merece relajarse y disfrutar-_

_No sabia a ciencia cierta que le prestaba mas atención, si a la sincronía de sus labios al hablar o el tono varonil y suave que tenia en su voz._

_Pero aquel beso que deposito en mi mejilla basto para que Marie se burlara de mi en todo el camino._

**¿Dulce o Monstruo?**

**Edward Pov.**

Todo resultaba demasiado extraño, la llegada de esos alumnos, la razón por la cual nos escogieron precisamente a nosotros de tutores o niñeros como pretendían hacernos quedar; toda esa mezcla de situaciones en un solo dia era como si estuviera en una montaña rusa que no se detendría en todo el dia, lo sabia. Y lo pude confirmar cuando Alice se atravesó en mi camino apenas íbamos saliendo hacia el aparcamiento para irnos a casa, su rostro era de todo menos bueno o inocente, si alguien dijera que Alice es una dulce e inocente chica me le reiría en la cara.

-No intentes leer mi mente o mi expresión, no quiero que las neuronas de tu cerebro se desgasten en algo que puedo decírtelo yo. Haremos una fiesta.-

Ahí estaba una de las razones por las cuales no pasaba tanto tiempo con mi alegre y perspicaz hermana adoptiva, la pequeña duende tenia una visión del mundo y un carácter que difícilmente se podría acoplar al mio ¿Una fiesta? Era totalmente imposible que hubiese escuchado mal pero aun asi mi cerebro seguía sin procesar la información, no porque no me agradaran las fiestas de Alice, desde que estaba con Bella había aprendido a disfrutarlas o mas bien apreciar la manera en que Bella sufria en ellas. ¿Sonó demasiado cruel? Eran momentos como ese donde me agradaba ser el único lector de mentes de la familia.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Y cual es la razón? ¿La llegada de los nuevos?-

Alice tan solo rodó sus pequeños ojos y se aparto del camino para que pudiera caminar mientras la voz de campanilla de ella sonaba en el ambiente explicando que fecha era, al principio me causo gracia el hecho o la fecha en si, porque era un culto absurdo que le hacían a la gente muerta, a lo sobrenatural, a nosotros. Pero antes de que pudiera reirme Alice me miro con mala cara, asi que tuve que contenerme mientras ella proseguía detallándome cada cosa de la fiesta, mi oído izquierdo escuchaba cada palabra mientras mi mente se encontraba nuevamente en los estudiantes nuevos y su extraña aparición hasta que ella menciono "Y será esta noche, invitaremos a puros humanos de nuestra vieja escuela junto con los nuevos de esta" Casi se me revuelve el estomago y de inmediato fijé mi mirada en ella. ¿De verdad iba a invitar humanos a una fiesta con sobrenaturales? Ella me devolvió la mirada poco dispuesta a ceder, ¡De verdad lo iba a hacer! Pense en argumentar que Carlisle no le dejaría hacer tal cosa pero ella parecio leer mi expresión porque sonrio triunfante como si fuera una prueba de matemáticas y ella supiera todas las respuestas.

-Y no te preocupes con respecto a Esme y Carlisle, ellos me han dado permiso de organizarla, tan solo te comentaba ya que iras personalmente a entregar invitaciones.-

De pronto recordé que había quedado con Sylvia en estudiar o salir, ni siquiera sabia que haría con ella en dos horas pero tenia una especie de cita, si es que se le podía llamar cita a salir con un demonio. No le había contado nada a Bella sobre los nuevos o sobre los planes que tenia en la tarde, no sabia como tomaría ese hecho.

-Pero Alice, debo encontrarme con Sylvia para adelantar temas y no le he dicho a Bella nada de eso.-

-Tambien lo tengo cubierto, Bella ayudara a Rosalie con la decoración y ya sabe todo acerca de los nuevos y la agradable y atractiva pelirroja que será tu acompañante en la entrega de invitaciones.-

Eso estaba muy mal, el solo hecho de pensar que ella se había encargado de contarle a Bella estaba completamente mal, Alice no me dejo tiempo para preguntarle cual era su reacción porque mi esposa ya se encontraba recargada en el Volvo plateado con una mirada que incitaba a discusión asegurada ¿Por qué justo en Halloween deciden llegar? Ahora no era precisamente el tema que deseaba tocar porque me preocupaba mas el asunto de los extraños estudiantes pero la postura de Bella no indicaba nada mas que problemas, debía reprender a Alice por no haberme dejado contarle pero eso lo haría luego.

-¿Te iras con una extraña sin habérmelo dicho? – Oh si le haría pagar muy caro a Alice esta conversación, el tono de Bella resultaba mas critico y cortante, su mirada era totalmente concentrada en mis ojos como si buscara la verdad en ellos.

-Te lo iba a contar, Alice se me adelanto, no es que ansie salir con esa mujer. Solamente estoy cumpliendo con un deber y su llegada es bastante extraña, ahora Alice me ha ordenado prácticamente que entregue invitaciones con ella pensaba decirle que no si tu...—Ella detuvo mi argumento como si fuera un condenado a muerte que no pudiera decir la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió.

-Iras con ella, no hay razón para negarle algo a Alice.—Ni siquiera me dejo decir algo al respecto, simplemente se subio al auto azotando la puerta para que dejara en claro que estaba enojada, tan solo tome aire para meterme en el asiento y encender el Volvo, necesitaba mas que un milagro para que mi esposa dejara esos celos que con la inmortalidad parecían haberse magnificado. La llegada a casa fue un completo momento de silencio absoluto, podía contar las pequeñas partículas de mugre que se encontraban dentro del Volvo, al llegar se bajó del auto volviendo a azotar la puerta, si se desprendía Rosalie tendría trabajo por hacer, no hizo lo mismo con la puerta de la entrada porque sabia que posiblemente los vidrios de esta no aguantarían su furia pero si lo hizo con la de nuestra habitación, Alice paso a mi lado como si ella no hubiese hecho nada, una niña buena asi que la sostuve por el brazo llevándola hacia el despacho de Carlisle para poder hablar.

-Debes de estar contenta, Bella esta enojada y por una tontería.—Alice soltó una leve carcajada al escucharme, comenzaba a impacientarme toda su actitud de niña ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que había hecho? Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que mantenía pulcramente mi padre.

-¿Acaso es mi culpa que tengas que hacerte cargo de un demonio? Esa pelirroja no me da confianza, Edwad, su presencia no es una concidencia y se que tu no lo has dado por sentado, tienes que estar cerca de esa mujer para averiguar que es lo que quiere con esta familia.- Su comentario me había sorprendido puesto que no esperaba que supiera tanto del tema.

-Carlisle no ha dicho nada al respecto, no puedo acusar de nada a una mujer si ella no ha mostrado señales de ser una amenaza para la familia y ya viste como se puso Bella ante eso.- Alice rodó los ojos como si hablara con un niño de cinco años sobre moda y él se atreviera a decirle que el negro iba con el amarillo.

-Bella esta celosa, es comprensible. Ahora deja de enojarte por tonterías y alístate para recoger a la chica demonio, casanova. –Se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente de mi habitación, como unos libros cayendo…o siendo arrojados al suelo, trague saliva de manera nerviosa girando la cabeza hacia la dirección donde quedaba mi habitación, podía apostar que Alice estaba sonriendo en este preciso momento, decidí enfrentar a Bella, la cual estaba un poco reacia a aceptar que yo fuera a entregar invitaciones con Sylvia pero no le quedaba otra opción. Me vestí lo más rápido posible sabiendo que Bella se había ido con Alice al centro comercial para comprar los disfraces de todos. ¿Era la única persona racional que pensaba que una fiesta debía organizarse con anticipación? Bueno, nadie tenía o conocía a mi hermana Alice.

Tomé las llaves del Volvo conduciendo hacia la casa de Sylvia, me había memorizado la dirección apenas la vi en los papeles que nos entregó el director, no tardé en llegar a su casa porque el tráfico a estas horas era menor comparado con las mañanas saturadas o las noches alocadas. Ella abrió la puerta como si me estuviera esperando con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a provocarme una sensación de nauseas en el estómago, era como ver al gato de Cheshire solo que de pelo rojizo, ella me detuvo antes de hablar diciendo que era un demonio, ellos lo sabían todo y pocas veces podían sorprenderlos, aquellas palabras calaron en mi mente como pequeñas advertencias silenciosas, ella se encontraba limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo blanco, al ver que no comentaba nada al respecto y mi mirada tan solo se fijaba en el pañuelo que en un momento fue blanco ahora era rojo sangre.- Oh no te preocupes por eso, estaba pintando mi habitación de rojo y me manché un poco pero creo que valió la pena porque quedo bien pintada ¿Me permites unos minutos para poder cambiarme?.- Asentí como autómata dando pasos firmes pero cansados por aquella sala, no sabía si creer en sus palabras o desconfiar, no era un investigador privado, tampoco era un agente de policía, solo me quedaba esperar porque ni a su mente tenía acceso lo cual comenzaba a estresarme verdaderamente.

Me dedique a observar la sala de su casa, no tenia objetos personales que argumentaran que era propiamente su casa, no tenia fotos familiares, poster de su estilo o pinturas representativas en la pared, no era buena manera de ver las cosas pero antes de que siguiera con las especulaciones ella bajó las escaleras arreglada con un sutil peinado, jeans ajustados y una camisa de tirantes azul que le quedaba perfectamente a mi parecer, le abrí la puerta del Volvo cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa, conduciendo en silencio por cada casa que debíamos dejarle la respectiva invitación, sus manos tamborileaban en sus piernas como si estuviera ansiosa de algo, el solo sonido me colocaba nervioso así que decidí colocar un poco de música para no tener que oírlo, ella pareció sonreír al escuchar la canción.- ¿Te recuerda a algo? - Le pregunté a modo de iniciar una conversación para eliminar el incómodo silencio que se había iniciado por mi inoportuna falta de socializar.- Solo me recuerda que la esperanza es como un sueño, se mantiene presente si piensas en el todo el tiempo pero muere apenas dejas de darle importancia.- Al escuchar aquel comentario sopese sus palabras con una curiosa mueca de asombro en mi rostro, para ser una mujer que siempre sonríe era un comentario bastante lúgubre.

No eran demasiadas invitaciones así que el trayecto fue relativamente corto pero ella me pidió amablemente que la acompañara a comprar el disfraz que usaría para esta noche en la fiesta acepté por simple cortesía pensando que quizás no había sido del todo buena idea pero Bella no tenía por qué enterarse de ello y esperaba que Alice se comportara maduramente antes de decirle aquello. Si me aburría venir con mi hermana a comprar, me aburría mucho más con una desconocida que tan solo miraba tiendas en silencio sin saber cual elegir haciéndome caminar prácticamente por todo el centro comercial, en un momento tuve que inventar la excusa de que llamaría a mis primas para saber cómo les iba en la cita. Si es que se había realizado la cita pero el teléfono de Marie sonó justo detrás de mí, me voltee algo confuso observando mis cuatro primas que veían una tienda sin hacer caso a nuestra presencia, detrás de ellas estaban los chicos que parecían burros cargando con las bolsas menos mal Sylvia no se había dado cuenta porque rápidamente la adentré a la tienda más cercana de disfraces para que ella encontrara alguno que le gustara. - ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Por qué entramos tan de repente?- En ese instante debía de tener un aspecto de loco psicópata pero realmente no necesitaba que mis hermanas y sus "citas" nos acompañaran asi que tuve que mentir. – Pensaba en que tal vez encontraríamos tu disfraz aquí, deberías revisar algunos. – Ella me observó como si quisiera descifrar en mi rostro y descartar el daño cerebral o la enfermedad mental que se le estuviera pasando por la mente.

Para mi buena suerte ella encontró un disfraz que según ella quedaría perfecto para la ocasión, le sonreí gratamente al ver que al fin me había librado de esa fastidiosa "cita", comenzaba a pensar que me había vuelto mas gruñon con el pasar de los siglos. Apenas la dejé en casa empecé a planear una disculpa adecuada para Bella, una forma de la cual no quisiera destriparme y colgar mis partes en la pared de nuestro cuarto como recordatorio de que no debes hacer enojar a una vampira, al llegar a casa no tenia nada y quien me recibió no fue mi adorable mujer con un beso en los labios, mi hermana con un disfraz de Batman esperando ser usado. – ¿De verdad? ¿No podías encontrarme un disfraz mas ridículo? ¿Barney no estaba disponible? – Era evidente el sarcasmo en mi voz mientras entraba a la casa y la sorpresa que me llevé no fue de las mejores, la casa realmente parecía un cementerio de zombies, ya no podía diferenciar lo que era real de lo irreal hasta mis propios hermanos realmente parecían a los superhéroes que estaban disfrazados, Emmett de Superman y Jasper de Capitan America aunque dudaba seriamente de que el Capitan America fuera rubio, no se le podía discutir a Alice, la cual prácticamente me haló con ella escaleras arriba para que me cambiara, estaba a un segundo de reclamarle por hacerme vestir tan temprano cuando vi la hora, estaba sobre el tiempo que ella había estipulado para llegar a la fiesta asi que como pude me puse ese disfraz ridículo y para cuando estuve listo la casa ya se encontraba llena de toda clase de disfraces, unos mas patéticos que otros pero eso era lo de menos, prácticamente iba a quedar sordo con el ruido de la música, deje de quejarme mentalmente para buscar a mi hermana que estaba vestida como la Viuda Negra y Rosalie la habían vestido como la mujer maravilla, hasta peluca negra le habían colocado, quise reirme en ese momento pero me abstuve con la mirada asesina que mandó en mi dirección, solo faltaba Bella pero Alice me aseguró que ella vendría vestida de Gatubela, unas manos rodearon mi cuello haciéndome voltear, al ver el disfraz de Gatubela no pude evitar sonreir, Bella realmente se veía hermosa en ese disfraz, acorté la distancia entre nosotros para besarla esperando que no se negara.

**Roxan Pov**

Estaba literalmente animada, estaba saliendo con un chico misterioso, Alice se había encargado de darme un buen disfraz que me hiciera lucir sexy, tenía en la mente aun rondándome la fiesta anterior a la que había asistido y que había resultado todo un desastre pero tenía que ser positiva, no podía simplemente dejarme llevar por pensamientos absurdos y supersticiones tontas, me dedique a esperar a que Jace apareciera y allí se encontraba luciendo un traje bastante elegante solamente con un antifaz que le cubría el rostro, le pedí enseguida bailar porque no era el prototipo de chica superficial que esperaba que el chico la sacara a bailar pero justo cuando él estaba a punto de responderme llegó Anne tomándome de la mano y alejándome de Jace como se aleja a una niña de sus regalos de navidad. – Más vale que sea importante, estaba en medio de algo. – Ella tan solo rodó los ojos señalándome la cocina, al no ver nada la había regañar pero al percatarme mejor logré ver a Marian pronunciando un hechizo de transformación, no comprendía lo que pasaba así que corrí precipitadamente pensando en alguna manera para sacarla de ese trance pero ya era tarde, el hechizo se había completado ¿Qué transformación iba a hacer? O mejor dicho a quién, casi que por inercia me respondieron, varios lobos empezaron a aullar, los zombie empezaron a moverse buscando cerebros y prácticamente la fiesta había pasado a ser una verdadera fiesta de monstruos, solo que mi familia no les había afectado el hechizo. Tan pronto como llegué a ella la zarandee para que despertara. – Marian ¿Quién te ayudó en el hechizo? Dímelo. – Ella ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había hecho, por un momento se me pasó por la mente que Sylvia estuviera metida en todo esto pero sería poco probable, ahora necesitaba hallar una forma para poder contrarrestarlo pero necesitaba de tiempo y no lo tenía, un gruñido a mis espaldas resonó tan fuerte como una demoledora frente a un edificio, no podía percatarme de lo que estaba pasando pero por lo que susurraban eran dos lobos y uno de ellos era Anne, no entendía porque peleaban, solo veía dos masas rojizas moviéndose a gran velocidad y haciendo estragos.

Por suerte llegó Jacob separándolas a ambas, parecía bastante ofuscado por lo que estaba sucediendo pero ellas no eran las únicas peleando solo que me había concentrado tanto en ellas que había olvidado por completo al resto, todos los humanos que llevaban disfraz estaban convertidos en monstruos ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto sin que me hubiese dado cuenta? Edward llegó a mi lado tomándome del brazo para llevarme a la sala donde todo estaba sucediendo. – ¿Tu hiciste esto? Dime si lo hiciste, Roxanne. – El nunca había utilizado mi nombre completo, le silbé molesta soltándome de su agarre, no era ninguna criminal para que me tomara como una.- Si no actuaras como troglodita ya habríamos resuelto este problema, no fui yo y sospecho que tampoco Marian, debo encontrarla a ella así que apártate de mi camino. – Estaba molesta, mas que molesta, estaba furiosa porque me estaban culpando de algo que no hice. Me encontré con Marian que estaba llorando en un rincón sin comprender que le había pasado realmente, con cuidado me acerqué a ella susurrándole al oído que la necesitaba, la necesitaba para solucionar el problema que ella sin ser consciente había creado; ella por un momento me miro sin verme realmente, viendo a otra persona pero terminó asintiendo y levantándose con energía, se veía terrible pero era mejor no decirle nada referente a su aspecto o correría hacia su habitación y nadie la sacaría de allí.—Smortum Cuartum Transformatus.- Lo repetimos tres veces concentrándonos en toda la casa y los seres que habitaban esta, estrictamente los seres que se habían transformado, intenté buscar con la mirada a la persona que había hecho esto, usualmente intentaban contrarrestar el hechizo apenas estaba comenzando pero nadie hizo nada, todo estaba en silencio, los aullidos, los gruñidos y las riñas se habían detenido por alguna extraña razón pero estaba tan oscuro que podía distinguir tan bien como podría distinguir a una perfecta Marian maquillada. Le agradecí a mi hermana por la ayuda y me fui por mi cuenta en medio de la oscuridad buscando el interruptor pero fue un completo error, al encender las luces de la casa me llevé con la sorpresa de que Edward se estaba besando con Sylvia, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la puerta conmocionados con todo lo que estaban viendo y los humanos estaban en el suelo preguntándose qué había pasado. Por otra parte, Bella estaba con la máscara entre las manos prácticamente destruyéndola para no lanzarse sobre Sylvia ni Edward podía darnos una explicación coherente, estaba tan confundido como nosotros o bueno, yo no estaba confundida; caminé hacia ellos tomando de improviso a Sylvia de esa melena en llamas falsas que tenía para estrellarla contra el suelo.- ¡Tú fuiste la que causo esto! ¡Era una distracción! ¡Tú pequeña perr...—Pero no me dejaron acabar la oración, Emmett me había apartado de la chica que con sus ojos de inocencia nos miraba a todos excepto a Bella que seguía sin decir ni una palabra, patalee como niña pequeña para soltarme de los grandes brazos de Emmett buscando con la mirada algo para golpearlo. - ¡Esme, debes escucharme, ella causó todo esto!—Emmett me susurró al oído que me calmara, todos los humanos me estaban mirando sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, la pequeña zorra se levantó del suelo con toda la elegancia posible haciendo un hechizo que borraba la memoria ¿Ahora se hacia la heroína? Excelente. Los humanos salieron de la casa directo a sus autos mientras gritaban emocionados que había sido la mejor fiesta del año, desde mi ángulo pude ver a Alice sonreír.

Emmett me soltó esperando que no volviera a saltarle encima a Sylvia pero en vez de eso salí corriendo, necesitaba despejarme de todo lo que estaba pasando ¡Me creían una loca! ¡Una culpable! ¿Qué más podía esperar de mi propia familia? Necesitaba alejarme para pensar que decirles a ellos cuando regresara nuevamente tranquila, sentí que alguien me seguía así que me voltee para encarar a la seguramente Sylvia intentando quedar bien con mi familia haciéndose la buena pero en vez de eso estaba Jasper, quien me miraba con una sonrisa leve y juguetona. – ¿Esperabas a alguien más?—

_**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, lamento demorarme unos millones de años.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Kisses, M.**_


End file.
